The InuYasha Gang has Chatrooms?
by DevilBoxers
Summary: What happens when and exmiko and friends along with a msyterious guy have chatrooms, set in modern day. Does love form for this exmiko, or does it fall apart? KagXxSess, KikyouXxInu, SanXxMir, KaguraXx? [LAST CHAPTER IS UP!]
1. Random Chat Room

A/n: Ah yes, another story! This one was done from a request from a friend of mine. So please enjoy. And yes, this is obviously A/U and there is lots of OOCness

LordFluffness has just join the Chat Room

LordFluffness: -growls- Blast! No one's here!

AngelKagz has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness: There is no conversation! No one is here, and no one is talking!

AngelKagz: Someone has a bad temper tonight.

LordFluffness: I do not!

Head-Honcho has just joined the Conversation

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness: WTF kind of name is Juggalo?

Head-Honcho: Fluffness? Ha! Thats must mean that your Sesshoumaru!

LordFluffness: Thats Lord Sesshoumaru to you!

Juggalo: My name is just unique Sesshoumaru. Besides it states that I can get beautiful maidens, isn't that right InuYasha?

Head-Honcho: Damnit, you weren't suppose to say my name!

AngelKagz: Shit!

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

Juggalo: Whats her problem? She probably thinks she can't have me!

LordFluffness: Juggalo, she is scared of your stupidity. Heh...HeadHonchom sounds like something InuYasha would have.

Head-Honcho: Shut up Sesshoumaru! Or I'll make you!

Juggalo: InuYasha how are you going to 'make him'?

Head-Honcho: walk over to his room and kick his ass!

Juggalo: ohh...thats right you two live in the same house!

LordFluffness: Does no one care that the female disappeared when you two goons joined?

Juggalo: Aww Sesshoumaru is getting soft!

LordFluffness: Shut up you damn perverted Monk!

Head-Honcho: How'd ya know that was Miroku?

Revenge-is-sweet has just join the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: Hey InuYasha, hey Miroku!

LordFluffness: Which wench is that? The miko person or the Demon Slayer?

Revenge-is-sweet: I'm the damn Demon Slayer, Speaking of Kagome, have any of you seen her?

Head-Honcho: What is her username?

Revenge-is-sweet: I don't know! She never told me.

Juggalo: Aww Sango, you want me to comfort you?

LordFluffness: You guys make me sick! I'm leaving.

Juggalo: Yes! Sesshoumaru is leaving!

Revenge-is-sweet: WHAT! That's Sesshoumaru!

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho: Sweet! The damn arse left! Finally!

Revenge-is-sweet: Do you always have to do that? He doesn't always try to kill you...

Juggalo: Sango, are you defending Seshoumaru?

Revenge-is-sweet: No you damn idiot!...I swear, I'm surrounded by idiots.

Head-Honcho: Why are you looking for Kagome?

Revenge-is-sweet: Since she is a demon, because of you, InuYasha, she has been hiding! So me and Miroku wanted to take her out!

Juggalo: Ya! We are planning on taking her out to play Pool! She loves it!

Head-Honcho: Can I come along?

Revenge-is-sweet: No! It's all because of you that Kagome won't go out in public!

Juggalo: Ya, so you're staying home tonight.

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation


	2. Random Chat Room 2

Random Chat Room 2

Sexymaru has just joined the Conversation

AngelKagz: WTF? Sexymaru? Weird…

Sexymaru: It is not! You wouldn't happen to be Kagome would you?

AngelKagz: How do you know? And do I know you?

Sexymaru: I figured you were her, because you left the first chat when the two goons arrived.

AngelKagz: You weren't there! But how do you know me?

Sexymaru: Lets just say I've 'run' into you before. So, your InuYasha's wench?

AngelKagz: What the hell buddy! I hate that half-breed! Ever since he told me to become a full demon.

Sexymaru: So did you?

AngelKagz: Yes, everyone is weirded out now. I hate it.

Sexymaru: Weirded out how? And what's wrong with demons?

AngelKagz: Nothing is wrong with demons. It's just I have pointed ears now, and everyone calls me an elf, or mutated.

Sexymaru: Heh…oh well, you'll get use to it.

Miasma-stoner has just joined the Conversation

Miasma-stoner: Damnit, that damn miko used the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon! I just want to wring her neck!

AngelKagz: Shit, that's Naraku. I hate him still.

Miasma-stoner: What about me? Angel, huh? –thinks perverted thoughts-

Sexymaru: Dude, Naraku back off, she wouldn't do anything with you, she belongs to someone.

AngelKagz: I do? Oh ya I do!

Miasma-stoner: Oh really? To who then?

AngelKagz: I belong to…to…uh…Sexymaru!

Sexymaru: Yes she does she… Wait! You do? I mean yes of course you do! So baby, how bout we go have some fun huh? –wink, wink, nudge, nudge—

Miasma-stoner: Bleh! That's sick!

Miasma-stoner has just left the Conversation

AngelKagz: Thank Kami Naraku left. Oh got to go, I'm gonna go play pool with Miroku and Sango. Talk to ya later!

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

Sexymaru has just left the Conversation

Random Chat room 1

LordFluffness has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness: Is that damn monk here!

Juggalo: Yeah, I'm the only one here, what do you want?

LordFluffness: When you go play pool with the miko, do a bet. If you win, make her get a tattoo that says 'Sesshie Rules' on her lower back in English.

Juggalo: Ok! But how do you know we are going to play pool? And what is the purpose of that?

LordFluffness: I have my ways. But it doesn't matter why.

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Hours later after Kagome was beat badly by Miroku, and 1 tattoo later

Random Chat Room 1

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness: So who won?

Juggalo: Me! So Kagome now has the tattoo

LordFluffness: Heh…awesome, but I must be leaving.

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

A/n: Second chapter! Anyways, this story will be going faster than my other one. So who is this mysterious sexymaru person?


	3. Random Chat Room 3

A/n: Yes! Please feel free to Review! I love getting them! Anyways, I decided to put the next chapter out sooner! I have so much free time on my hands! I do hope you enjoy this! Now shout outs, sadly there is only one so far. Some swearing

**Elvin BlueEyes**** – thank you soo much!**

**Disclaimers: Yes, forgot to put this on the beginning, but no I don't own InuYasha, I wish I did.**

Random Chat Room 2

Sexymaru has just joined the Conversation

AngelKagz: Oh hello…

Sexymaru: Hell, did you have a nice game?

AngelKagz: No! I fucking lost! And on top of that, I had to get 'Sesshie Rules' tattooed on my lower back in English!

Sexymaru: Heh... temporary…there is nothing to worry about.

AngelKagz: Nothing to worry about! When I go to the beach tomorrow, everyone will think I like him or something! And it will still probably hurt!

Sexymaru: What is do bad about him? And it will still hurt?

AngelKagz: He is arrogant, cold, distant, violent, kind of cute, a self-centered jerk, and emotionless!

Sexymaru: Sounds like you _might_ have a slight crush on him, eh?

AngelKagz: I so do not. Ya he may be cute, but that doesn't stop him from being all the other things.

Sexymaru: Right, but you did say "kind of cute", he can't be all that bad, you would have thrown a bigger tantrum.

AngelKagz: You think the others will notice that I think he is kind of cute? And I'm waiting to see him, 'cause I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.

Sexymaru: If by others you mean, the Pervert, the half-breed and the demon-slayer, then not likely.

Green-Monster101 has joined the Conversation

AngelKagz: Damn, not him. Well we can't talk about Sesshoumaru anymore.

Sexymaru: why? Just because someone else entered the room we have to stop?

AngelKagz: that someone isn't just anyone, that's his retainer, Jaken…

Sexymaru: ohh…

Green-Monster101: Damn that little human girl, Rin. She made a horrible username for me! And why in the world are you two talking about Lord Sesshoumaru?

Sexyamru: Lord Sesshoumaru? Hmm…Kagz, we must remember to add the "Lord" part when we talk about his oh so lovely retainer.

AngelKagz: Oh yes, we must!

Green-Monster101: - puffs up with prides – Lord Sesshoumaru surely must have realized this by now. He can be quite dumb.

Sexymaru: Hold please.

AngelKagz: Sesshoumaru may be arrogant, but he isn't dumb!

Green-Monster101: Whoever you are, I appreciate you defending me, but there is no need to.

AngelKagz: Oh shit! Uhh…heh…Sesshoumaru, is that you?

Green-Monster101: It is, thought exactly who are you, and do we know each other?

AngelKagz: Uhh..I'm no one? And yes we do know each other.

Green-Monster101 has just left the Conversation

Sexyamru: sorry had to do something real quick.

AngelKagz: Ok..dude you left me here to talk to Sesshoumaru briefly!

Sexymaru: Oh? Did you confess you true love to him? Or did you give him a piece of your mind? And what did the tattoo say again?

AngelKagz: I didn't confess my true love to him! Nor did I give him a piece of my mind, we was just on Jakens' username! And my tattoo said "Sesshie Rules"

Sexyamru: Ahh, yes that's right, well I must be going now!

Sexymaru has just left the Conversation

LordFluffness has just joined the Conversation

AngelKagz: Ahh shit! Damnit, Sesshoumaru I'm going to kill you!

LordFluffness: First you defend me, now you're going to kill me? Make up your mind!

AngelKagz: - blushes – Thanx to you I have "Sesshie Rules" permanently tattooed on my lower back in English!

LordFluffness: Permanently? I thought I told Miroku to get it temporary tattooed on _Kagomes'_ lower back.

AngelKagz: What! How could he have mixed up temporary with permanent!

LordFluffness: Oh wait, I didn't say temporary, nor did I say permanent, my bad.

AngelKagz: Your bad? Oh I'm so going to murder you at the beach barbeque tomorrow!

LordFluffness: You never told me who you are, so how will I escape from a crazed woman?

AngelKagz: You'll know who I am when you ass has been severely kicked! – seethes in anger –

LordFluffness: And they say _I_ need anger management.

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

LordFluffness: They say _I'm_ rude…great now I'm crazy also, I'm talking to myself…

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation


	4. Random Chat Room 4

A/n: Thank you for the reviews! Hehe yes only 5, but I still love them! This chapter is coming out sooner than planned, thanx to a certain someone who calls himself the "real LordFluffness"

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't know the InuYasha characters…but I do own "the real LordFluffness"

**_Shout outs_:**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

**chino The ferret**

**Amaya Mishugosha**

**LuVkIrArAaNdKoUgA**

Random Chat Room 1

MsFlower has just joined the Conversation

MsFlower: Rin is bored! Where is someone Rin can talk to!

LordFluffness has just joined the Conversation

MsFlower: YAY! Lord Sesshoumaru! You're here, Rin is happy!

LordFluffness: Rin, what are you doing here?

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

MsFlower: Hehe that's a funny name!

LordFluffness: Monk, if I catch you saying anthing perverted to her, I swear I will rip your throat out.

Juggalo: why would I do such a thing?

MsFlower: Is Juggalo that Monk that hangs around Kagome! Ooo! Does Kagome have a username! Rin wants to talk to her!

Juggalo: Oooh, so that's Rin…

AngelKagz has just joined the Conversation

AngelKagz: hello everyone! Ooo I still hate you Sesshoumaru!

MsFlower: Lord Sesshoumaru, why does that person hate you?

Juggalo: You have a new enemy!

LordFluffness: Rin, she hates me because I made her get something that she didn't want to.

Juggalo: - falls out of his chair laughing his ass off – that sounds dirty!

LordFluffness: Kindly watch you language, there is a little girl in here!

AngelKagz: Ooooo! That Rin! Kewl! – slaps Miroku –

Juggalo: How the heck does she know my name!

MsFlower: Lord Sesshoumaru, I want Kagome's username!

LordFluffness: Rin, calm down. I'll give it to you when the Monk leaves, ok?

Juggalo: You know Kagome's username! How?

LordFluffness: I have my ways!

MsFlower: Yay! Rin gets Kagome's username, and the Monk doesn't! – does a victory dance –

AngelKagz: you men are helpless, Rin how do u deal with Sesshoumaru's meanness?

LordFluffness: Don't talk about me like I'm not here! And who are you to say I'm mean?

MsFlower: Well, Lord Sesshoumaru isn't as mean as everyone says! He is really nice once you get to know him. But When Jaken pissed off Lord Sesshoumaru off earlier calling him stupid he gets mean and scary sometimes!

LordFluffess: Rin! Watch your language!

AngelKagz: Ahh, so that's why Jaken disappeared, and that's why Sesshoumaru all of a sudden started speaking under his name!

Juggalo: WHAT! Jaken as in the toad thingy has a username on here? Why wasn't I informed!

AngelKagz: Maybe cause you're stupid, and Naraku also has a username on here!

Jugglao: WHAT! I didn't know this either, I must be really stupid!

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: Hey Miroku, her Sesshoumaru, hey whoever you two are!

MsFlower: I'm Rin! And we don't know AngelKagz name…

AngelKagz: Hello Sango

Revenge-is-sweet: You know me! Do I know you?

AngelKagz: You might, and yes I know you…

Head-Honcho has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness: Oh great InuYasha is here!

Head-Honcho: Hey guys! I still can't find Kagome, I've looked and looked and can't find her username. Unless she didn't use her actual name when she signed up.

AngelKagz: Why all of a sudden did all of you people come here? And I'm sorry I'm not a "guys" I'm a damn female!

MsFlower: You made her mad 

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho: what hell is up with her?

Revenge-is-sweet: Dunno, but you made her mad, that's for sure.

LordFluffness: You people are obviously stupid, she may not know that I know who she is, but I do, what a pity you people don't – pretends to fell pity –

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

MsFlower: I must go, Lord Sesshoumaru wants me to, its bed time he said!

MsFlower has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho: Heh…Rin is always doing that, always following him around like a lost puppy, no pun intended.

Juggalo: Good one, but I think it cause Rin admires him, don't you Sango?

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya I think so too! But who was the AngelKagz peson?

Head-Honcho: no clue, but she sure knew us all…strange.

Juggalo: Well, I'm going to turn in, Sango you want some "company?"

Revenge-is-sweet: - slaps Miroku – No you pevert!

Head-Honcho: See ya guys!

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation


	5. Random Chat Room 5

A/n: Yes, I got more reviews! Anyways, some of you guess right on whom sexymaru was! But our lovely character Kagome, doesn't find out who he is until later! And to those who wanted to know what happened at the beach, you will in this chapter!

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha, though I wish I did, because they would be trapped forever in my room! Muwhahaha, I own the usernames though!

_**Shout outs!**_

**chibirin8**

**bastoku's mate**

**Emron**

**Kim**

Random Chat Room 1

LordFluffness has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho: Ooh man Sesshoumaru that was hilarious!

LordFluffness: Shut up, half-breed! That was not funny!

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

Juggalo: Haha. I can't believe Kagome actually gave Sesshoumaru a black eye!

Head-Honcho: I know! And when she nailed him in the groin on accident, he doubled over in pain! Ouch!

LordFluffness: don't talk about me like I'm not here! It was not funny!

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: Damn, Kagome has gotten strong! But she freaking gave Sesshoumaru a very bloody nose!

LordFluffness: You humans, and half-breed are so lucky that I'm injured, because I would so kick your asses!

MsFlower has just joined the Conversation

MsFlower: Lord Sesshoumaru, are you okies! How did you get hurt? Can Rin get you ice? Who hurt you?

Juggalo: Haha, Rin Kagome hurt him.

MsFLower: Kagome! But why did Kagome hurt Lord Sesshoumaru?

Head-Honcho: well he made her get a tattoo with his name…

MsFlower: Ooh Lord Sesshoumaru was bad!

LordFluffness: Rin, get to bed, now! You know better than to get on this late.

MsFlower: Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, but when do I get Kagome's username?

LordFluffness: way after my pain is gone!

MsFlower has just left the Conversation

AngelKagz has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness: Ooh man not _her_!

Head-Honcho: what is wrong with her? She is innocent.

AngelKagz: that was hell-a funny! Sesshoumaru got his ass beat!

LordFluffness: Well, if you keep talking about how my pain was funny, Ill tell everyone who you are.

AngelKagz: you wouldn't dare!

LordFluffness: I would, and you know that isn't an empty threat.

Sexymaru has just joined the Conversation

Juggalo: Sexymaru! That would have been a good username for me!

Head-Honcho: Who the hell is that!

Revenge-is-sweet: I don't know don't ask me!

AngelKagz: Sweet! He is here!

Sexymaru: Yes, I know my presence makes everyone confused! But what can I say, I'm loved by all

LordFluffness: Haha, that person seems like a good ol' chap

Juggalo: Dude, Sesshoumaru, don't use that term again

AngelKagz: Finally someone who is sane!

Sexymaru: Sane? Well how was your beach barbeque? Did you give Sesshoumaru a "piece of your mind" as you call it?

Head-Honcho: How the hell does this guy know about the barbeque? And you know him?

AngelKagz: Yes I know him! And well I told him about the beach barbeque! And yes, I did give Sesshoumaru a piece of my mind

LordFluffness: That is Lord Sesshoumaru to you!

AngelKagz: Fuck. You.

LordFluffness: No thank you, I don't like humans, they disgust me.

Juggalo: If human disgust you, then why do you have Rin?

LordFluffness: Because she is different, she doesn't act like a human.

Sexymaru: Whoa, you guys seem quite pissed, Ill just be going.

Sexymaru has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: See you made him leave, that's just great. Now he will think we are crazy!

LordFluffness: Not my problem, that's yours, but I'm going to nurse my wounds, thanks you Kagome!

Head-Honcho: Damn pansy! You just know you can't win a fight against all of us humans in this Chat Room.

AngelKagz: I'm not a damn human!

LordFluffness: whatever, human. And I'm not a pansy; I just have a splitting headache from my head being banged against a stone wall!

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: So AngelKagz, what is your name?

AngelKagz: It doesn't matter, but I need to go, InuYasha and Miroku annoy me!

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

Heah-Honcho: that is one weird woman, she isn't human! I didn't know that

Juggalo: Hmm…strange, she has to be someone that was at the barbeque, because she saw Sesshoumaru get his ass kicked by Kagome.

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya, she does, but who is she? It confuses me!

Wolfy has just joined the Conversation

Wolfy: sup be-yotches!

Head-Honcho: I think you mean bitches? And who are you?

Wolfy: No I mean be-yotches, and I'm Prince Kouga of the Wolf Demon Tribe!

Juggalo: Should have known it was Kouga….

Head-Honcho: Stupid wolf…well wolf boy, if you haven't noticed this is InuYasha!

Revenge-is-sweet: Guys no fighting today! So Kouga what did you think of Sesshoumaru getting his ass kicked?

Wolfy: You songo right? Well I thought it was hilarious!

Revenge-is-sweet: -grits her teeth- that is Sango!

Juggalo: I'm outtie!

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho: Outtie. WTF! That's not even a word!

Revenge-is-sweet: So? Its Miroku's new word I guess…

Wolfy: You don't have to get all mad at me Sango, and I'm leaving also, payce!

Wolfy has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho: ya I'm leaving also, so long and good night

Head-Honcho has jus left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: great I'm all alone now…

Miasma-Stoner has just joined the Conversation

Miasma-Stoner: - walks into shmoking a joint – sup hoes?

Revenge-is-sweet: Shmoking? That's not even a word! And I'm not a hoe!

Miasma-Stoner: Ya shmoking is a word! And you are _my_ hoe, cause I told ya so!

Renege-is-sweet: I'm no one's hoe! Why is everyone coming up with the most stupidest words!

WindSorceress1 has just joined the Conversation

WindSorceress1: - flies in – Ahh, isn't it just wonderful!

Miasma-Stoner: - continues to shmoke his joint – yes it is!

WindSorceress1: - takes Stoner's joint and takes a long drag, gives it back – So who is that revenge-is-sweet person?

Revenge-is-sweet: Do you two know each other? Please say you don't…

Miasma-Stoner: - pouts about having one less drag – actually no I don't know her do I?

WindSorceress1: No we don't know each other, but I wish we did, I am quiet lonely!

Revenge-is-sweet has just kicked WindSorceress1 out of the room

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

Miasma-Stoner: all alone – pouts –

Miasma-Stoner has just left the Conversation


	6. Random Chat Room 6

A/n: Alas, the new chapter is out! And I just love the reviews!

Disclaimers: I don't own InuYasha, still, nor do I own the song referred to in here.

_**Shout outs!**_

**Elvin BlueEyes**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

**dark.kagome.demon**

Random Chat Room 2

Sexymaru has just joined the Conversation

Green-Monster101 has just joined the Conversation

Green-Monster101: Oh hello! My – looks around – stupid master got his ass kicked!

AngelKagz has just joined the Conversation

Sexymaru: I don't think that was nice Jaken, he might just go in and kick you ass!

AngelKagz: Hey! Did Jaken say some shit about Sesshoumaru, again?

Sexymaru: yes he did, would you please hold for a minute?

Green-Monster101: lkjwefdjhfsdkjfdsk

AngelKagz: I think Jaken got his ass beat again! That's funny!

Green-Monster101: Yes, quiet funny huh? But it wasn't funny that you humiliated me in front of everyone!

AngelKagz: it was so sesshoumaru, or should I call you sesshie?

Sexymaru: I'm back, so what did I miss?

AngelKagz: Jaken got his ass beat again by sesshoumaru! Quite funny.

Green-Monster101: that wasn't funny, he hits hard! And now I have a bump on my head!

Sexymaru: get over it, why don't you go and give yourself a swirly?

Miasma-Stoner has just joined the Conversation

Miasma-Stoner: so angel you still sexymaru's? or you not anymore and you want to be mine?

AngelKagz: Naraku get a life! I don't belong to anyone, nor will I ever! – wishes she could give Jaken a swirly – you, Naraku need some serious help!

Vagabond has just joined the Conversation

Vagabond: Hello, Naraku is that you! And Sexymaru? Who the hell is that?

Sexymaru: Uhh..I think that is Kikyou… Not a good thing

AngelKagz: ya that has to be her, considering she constantly "wanders"

Miasma-Stoner: Kikyou, my love. Do you miss me as much as I miss you?

Vagabond: How do you know my name? AngelKagz, you wouldn't happen to be Kagome, as in the Kagome that beat the shit out of Sesshoumaru?

Sexymaru: So everyone knows about you beating the shit out of Sesshoumaru?

Green-Monster101: Ha, Seshoumaru couldn't handle a measly human!

AngelKagz: I'm not a god damn human!

Miasma-Stoner: So, you're the miko that used the Shikon no Tama to become full demon! I'm gonna kill you, after I have fun with you!

Vagabond: You used the Shikon no Tama to become demon? Right on! So that's how you kicked Sesshoumaru's ass!

Sexymaru: Naraku, you can't have fun with her, why is because she is will murder you, and plus, Sesshoumaru will too.

Green-Monster101: Sesshoumaru couldn't beat the measly human, so that means he can't beat the stupid hanyou, Naraku.

Sexymaru: Please hold on a moment.

AngelKagz: Sesshoumaru, come to my rescue, ha, in my dreams…

Vagabond: So you have a crush on Sesshoumaru!

Miasma-Stoner: I was only kidding, can't you take a joke? – Lights up a joint and takes a long drag – I swear I was only kidding!

Green-Monster101: I'm sorry, but Jaken must be leaving, he is in trouble, and AngelKagz has a crush on me? Not likely, she did "beat my ass" as you people say.

Green-Monster101 has just left the Conversation

Vagabond: So was that Sesshoumaru that just talked?

AngelKagz: ya, he probably saw what Jaken was typing and kicked his ass for it!

Sexymaru: I have returned, there is no need to cry!

Miasma-Stoner: - starts singing "tequila makes her clothes fall off" –

Vagabond: what is he, stoned? Wait never mind don't answer that…

AngelKagz: ya he is stoned…but what is better to sing is the opening song for Sesame Street!

Sexymaru: Please don't sing it, I don't think I can stand to listen to it again!

AngelKagz: - Steals Naraku's joint and shmokes it - Sunny day….

Vagabond: - clamps Kagome's mouth shut - I know your real name Sexymaru!

Great-and-powerful-miko has just joined the Conversation

Miasma-Stoner: great…it's the old miko…everyone run! And Kagome give me back my joint!

Great-and-powerful-miko: Kagome, a joint? What! The Kagome I know wouldn't do such a careless thing

Vagabond: Kaede, go away, no one wants your opinion!

Great-and-powerful-miko: Fine!

Great-and-powerful-miko has just left the Conversation

Vagabond: well I'm leaving!

Vagabond has just left the Conversation

Sexymaru: uh, huh I agree!

Sexymaru has just left the Conversation

Miasma-Stoner has just left the Conversation

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation


	7. Random Chat Room 7

A/n: I love you all for the reviews! Some chapters might be slower than others, because I do have school; I'm just home schooled, so some shall be slower than others. But note the most time I will go without updating is 3-5 days!

Disclaimer: Sadly, still don't own InuYasha, thought I wish Sesshoumaru owned me! Hehe!

_**Shout outs!**_

**Amy Kachelries**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

**K-chan817**

**acrimsonrose**

Random Chat Room 2

Orangefluffball has just joined the Conversation

Orangefluffball: Darn it! No one is here! – cries –

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

Orangefluffball: Hello! Who are you!

Revenge-is-sweet: Uhh..do I know you? If so who are you?

Orangefluffball: My name is Shippo! Whats yours!

Revenge-is-sweet: Ooh! Shippo! I didn't know you had a username on here! This is Sango!

Sexymaru has just joined the Conversation

Sexymaru: has anyone seen AngelKagz?

Orangefluffball: Ohh Sango! I've missed you sooo much! And who is AngelKagz? And who are you sexymaru?

Revenge-is-sweet: I've missed you to! But no we haven't seen AngelKagz, if we do, want us to tell her you were looking for her?

Sexymaru: Fuck! I need to talk to her; someone told her that I was good friends with Sesshoumaru, so I guess now she won't talk to me

Orangefluffball: You know sesshoumaru! Did you see his ass get kicked! And Sango, what does "Fuck" mean?

Revenge-is-sweet: Uhh, Shippo, don't swear, and "Fuck" means ignorant, or Funny Uncut Chatroom Krap

Orangefluffball: Wow, that's a long meaning!

Sexymaru: WTF? Why did you tell him it meant that?

Revenge-is-sweet: because, I don't want him to know the actual meaning, he is far to young.

Orangefluffball: Young for what? Oh gotta to go, Kagome wants me to get off the computer, because its bed time!

Orangefluffball has just left the Conversation

WindSorceress1 has just joined the Conversation

WindSorceress1: Ello freaks!

Sexymaru: Shut up will ya!

Revenge-is-sweet: Geez, what did she do to make you mad?

Miasma-Stoner has just joined the Conversation

Miasma-Stoner: - enters shmoking a drag, and singing to a Spice Girls' song –

WindSorceress1: Ooh! Look who it is! – glomps Stoner –

LordFluffness has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness: Hello fools!

Warning! Sexual Content has just joined the Conversation

Warning! Sexual Content: Hello! I'm just too smexy for my own good!

Revenge-is-sweet: Who the hell is that?

Sexymaru: I don't know, but sounds like my kind of person

LordFluffness: Yes I agree! Though I think I'm more smexy than he is!

Miasma-Stoner: Hmm, I wonder is Warning! Sexual Content is a male or female!

WindSorceress1: But Stoner, I thought you loved me! - cries –

Warning! Sexual Content: I'm male of course, so back off, I know I'm way to smexy, just keep your paws off!

Revenge-is-sweet: Well, you guys are simply way to weird for me right now, I'm leaving.

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

LordFluffness: I guess that only leaves us.

Miasma-Stoner: Yes, that only leaves you people to talk I'm leaving

Miasma-Stoner has just left the Conversation

Warning! Sexual Content: Oh great, yippee…

WindSorceress1: Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to leave also, so you men can do whatever you want -.-"

WindSorceress1 has just left the Conversation

LordFfluffness: Great I'm left here to talk to myself

Sexymaru: You are soo Smexy, LordFluffness and Warning! Sexual Content!

Warning! Sexual Content: Why thank you sexymaru!

LordFluffness: Yes thank you!

Sexymaru: This is so sad and pitiful….

Warning! Sexual Content: yes I happen to agree with you there…

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

Sexymaru has just left the Conversation

Warning! Sexual Content has just left the Conversation

A/n: Yes! And it is finished! So who is this mysterious Warning! Sexual Content? And what is up with those three, as in sexymaru, LordFluffness, and Warning! Sexual Content talking?


	8. Random Chat Room 8

A/n: Hello! Sorry for the slight delay, I've been trying to catch up on my schoolwork… Anyways, I'm back now! And this chapter is longer than the others just for all the reviews I got! Also it should be really funny!

Disclaimers: Like I said, I still don't own them, nor do I own the groping scene in here, it belongs to my friend, yes it was her idea

_**Shout outs!**_

**Elvin BlueEyes**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

**K-chan817**

**o0Dreamer0o**

**Amaya Mishugosha**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

Random Chat Room 1

LordFluffness has just joined the Conversation

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

AngelKagz has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness: Sup hoes?

Juggalo: Uhh…Sesshoumaru are you feeling alright?

Head-Honcho: he is just fine. He didn't take any painkillers or anything…

AngelKagz: He's just as ass

Revenge-is-sweet: Well, how long did it take you to figure that out?

AngelKagz: If ya wanna start something Sango, then bring it!

Revenge-is-sweet: Its already been brought!

Juggalo: Cat fight!

LordFluffness: Yes! – watches, almost giddy with joy –

Head-Honcho: Yes! Make it mud wrestling!

AngelKagz: - Punches InuYasha – your worse than Miroku!

Revenge-is-sweet: - slaps AngelKagz – no punching my friend!

Juggalo: Yes! – scoots over to AngelKagz –

LordFluffness: - growls – Monk, you are interfering with the fight!

Head-Honcho: Ya Miroku! Stop interfering!

Revenge-is-sweet: - slaps Miroku – You traitor!

AngelKagz: - punches Miroku – get away from me you lech!

Juggalo: But you look soft, and cute, and you need support!

Head-Honcho: Miroku, just stop before you literally get hurt my Sango…

LordFluffness: What no fight? Damn, no action for this Sesshoumaru

Green-Monster101 has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness has just kicked Green-Monster101 out of the Conversation

Head-Honcho: who the hell was that?

Juggalo: that was Jaken, you know that toad thing that constantly follows Sesshoumaru around like a leech.

AngelKagz: No there is no "action" as you call it Sesshoumaru…

Revenge-is-sweet: Besides, I would only kick her ass in person, not over the internet…stupid men…

LordFluffness: Damn, that would have been funny…you humans are no fun, and yes Kagz, I know you're not human…

Juggalo: So what are we going to do for fun?

Head-Honcho: I don't know…

Revenge-is-sweet: Don't ask me, ask the demons

LordFluffness: I have an idea, although it doesn't involve you humans - pulls Kagz close and clamps a hand down on her ass, smirks –

Juggalo: I didn't think he had it in him!

Head-Honcho: Holy shit! I know he isn't on drugs, but holy shit!

Revenge-is-sweet: Sweet mother of Kami!

AngelKagz: - blushes, raises her hand to slap Sesshoumaru – your perverted!

LordFluffness: - grins, catches her hand and brings it down to grope _his_ ass – who's perverted now?

Head-Honcho: OMFG! Did Sesshoumaru really do that!

Juggalo: Whoo! Ya go Sesshoumaru!

Revenge-is-sweet: Get a room you two! Sesshoumaru, you don't seem like the type of demon to do that!

AngelKagz: Oh my sweet mother of Kami! My hand is on his ass! – tries to pull away –

LordFluffness: - smirks – Now, will you be a good little Kago—I mean Angel?

Head-Honcho: Whoa, wait a minute, did he just say "Kago?" I think he just did…

Jugglao: If that is true that must mean that she is…KAGOME!

Revenge-is-sweet: Oh shit! That can't be! Kagome wouldn't allow herself to be treated that way, 'especially by him. He was after all the one that made her get the tattoo.

LordFluffness: Well technically, I didn't, it was Miroku, I just asked him to!

AngelKagz: I'm not Kagome!

Juggalo: No, no, no! Kagome, please, please, don't be AngelKagz

Head-Honcho: I knew Sesshoumaru was planning something, but I don't think that is Kagome.

Revenge-is-sweet: Uh…Changing the subject, so AngelKagz, did you and Sexymaru work things out?

LordFluffness: - Tightens his grip on Kagz ass – Mmm, so soft!

AngelKagz: Uh, no I haven't talked with Sexymaru. – tries to slap Sesshoumaru's hand away – perv, let go!

Head-Honcho: Well AngelKagz, when he has a good grip on things, he isn't likely to let go soon

Juggalo: that sounds dirty! I bet we all can learn things from Sesshoumaru, can't we?

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya we can… And he must have kinky thoughts, cause, he wants people to call him either, Sesshoumaru-sama, or Lord Sesshoumaru!

LordFluffness: - smirks, nuzzles AngelKagz's neck – How did you know I had kinky thoughts!

Head-Honcho: Ok, now that is a first! I can believe he can grope, but nuzzle? That is a miracle!

Juggalo: Whoo! Ya Sesshoumaru!

AngelKagz: You guys, stop encouraging him! Sesshoumaru, are you trying to get me to break down and tell everyone who I am?

Revenge-is-sweet: now we could careless! Sesshoumaru is on a roll tonight!

Head-Honcho: hey, Sesshoumaru, make sure Rin doesn't come in your room and watch you type!

Juggalo: - vomits – eww that would be nasty if Jaken was watching and doing…

Revenge-is-sweet: don't even finish that sentence!

LordFluffness: - shudders – that is just disgusting! From now on I'm going to lock my door!

Head-Honcho: Ya, Miroku, you might give Sesshoumaru bad nightmares! Ha, then he would need a female to get rid of them!

Juggalo: Dude, InuYasha, please don't tell us that. But I feel sorry for you, cause you have to hear them!

AngelKagz: You guys are still encouraging him, will you please stop!

Revenge-is-sweet: What you afraid of Sesshoumaru? He isn't really scary, he talks tough, but deep down he is a fun loving guy!

Head-Honcho: That sounds like you have slept with him Sango!

Revenge-is-sweet: WHAT! Why would I do that! And besides, he doesn't like humans now does he?

Miasma-Stoner has just joined the Conversation

Miasma-Stoner: Ello! So what is going on in here?

Head-Honcho: well, Sesshoumaru is groping AngelKagz's ass!

Miasma-Stoner: WHAT! Sesshoumaru is groping Kagome's ass! I didn't think he had it in him!

Juggalo: What do you mean Kagome's ass?

Revenge-is-sweet: who are you stoner?

AngelKagz: Naraku, shut up!

LordFluffness: Whats wrong Angel afraid of hearing Naraku's voice?

Miasma-Stoner: yes, I'm Naraku, but AngelKagz is Kagome! Tell me that you knew that already!

Head-Honcho: Holy shit, we've been an ass to Kagome O.O

Juggalo: Oh shit! But Kagome was never the type of person to do those things, or allow things like that to be done!

AngelKagz: Fuck! Great thanx a lot Naraku! Now everyone of my friends know who I am!

LordFluffness: - let's go of Kagome's ass – That was fun while it lasted, but then everything had to get ruined by Naraku!

LordFluffness has just kicked Naraku out of the Conversation

Juggalo: this is just to weird, I think I'll just leave

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: Damn Kagome, if you like Sesshoumaru, you are one lucky girl if he likes you back!

Head-Honcho: Oh hell no! Kagome will doesn't like Sesshoumarum why else would she beat his ass?

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

LordFluffness: How do you know she doesn't InuYasha? You think she is still in love with you?

AngelKagz: Damnit! Now my life is ruined!

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho: look what you did Sesshoumaru!

LordFluffness: I didn't do anything, I knew who she was. Naraku just had to tell you guys who she was. She didn't want you to know, she doesn't want you guys to worry about her!

Head-Honcho: Fuck you Sesshoumaru! We are her friends not you

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

A/n: Hmm…strange ending huh! Yes I know there weren't any other characters in there, but this chapter needed to be done. Will Kagome stop using the computer for fear of talk to Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru? What will happen to Naraku for spilling her secret? Just wait and see! Please Review!


	9. Random Chat Room 9

A/n: Yes, finally this chapter is out! I had so many reviews, I lost track of them, and so there are no shout outs. There is however a big thank you for them all! I love you all, well not that way do enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again? Nope no ownage

Random Chat Room 2

Sexymaru has just joined the Conversation

Sexymaru has just made this room private

AngelKagz has just joined the Conversation

Sexymaru: Hey, Kagz, what's wrong exactly?

AngelKagz: Fucking Naraku!

Sexymaru: What did he do this time around?

AngelKagz: He told everyone who I was, so now I'm fucked!

Sexymaru: Damn, but I'm sure everyone is just fine with you not telling them who you were,

AngelKagz: I don't know, right now I don't intend to talk to them. But I swear to Kami that I'm going to kick Naraku's ass!

Sexymaru: good. Are you mad at Sesshoumaru?

AngelKagz: No, he didn't do anything wrong, except grope me in front of them in the room…

Sexymaru: Well, from what I heard, he stood up for you. If you have no one but me to talk to, you can always talk to him.

AngelKagz: He won't talk to me, he is a prick! He doesn't talk to me in person or anything because I would hang out with his brother.

Sexymaru: I doubt that, I'm sure he would gladly talk to you.

AngelKagz: I have to go, Shippo needs me.

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

Sexymaru has just left the Conversation

Random Chat Room 1

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just joined the Conversation

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

Juggalo: Hey guys, do you think Kagome will stop talking to us now?

Head-Honcho: who knows when it comes to her, she is fickle!

Revenge-is-sweet: Shut up InuYasha, just because she didn't want to tell us her username doesn't mean she is fickle!

Juggalo: Ya, I do have to agree with Sango on this one.

Head-Honcho: fine! You think Sesshoumaru actually knew who she was? Or had a feeling that it was.

Juggalo: He did say that he knew who she actually was, especially after having his ass kicked by Kagome.

Revenge-is-sweet: Kagome did a good job on hiding who she was you do have to admit. Well you think Sesshoumaru has a _slight_ crush on her, don't ya think?

Head-Honcho: So? People grope other people even if they don't like them! He just did it to mess with her head, I sure of it.

Juggalo: But this is _Sesshoumaru_ we are talking about, he doesn't go around groping people for the hell of it, or for fun!

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya, Miroku is right again, damnit!

Head-Honcho: Great, so I'm never going to be right?

Juggalo: Well, you be, just not right now.

Warning! Sexual Content has just joined the Conversation

Warning! Sexual Content: Hello, my bitches! Have you missed your lord and master?

Revenge-is-sweet: Bitches! Since when have you been our lord and master?

Warning! Sexual Content: Well fine, be mean to me!

Warning! Sexual Content has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: He is weird…but I'm going to be going now, going to try and call Kagome.

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho: I don't think Kagome will pick up the phone, she does have Caller ID after all….

Juggalo: Ya, so. That doesn't mean that Sango can't try and get a hold of her now can it? Besides, Kagome might be calmer now.

Head-Honcho: Do you really think that Kagome is like that now? I mean c'mon she is demon now…

Juggalo: Ok fine, shoot my idea down. But I'm going to go now also, see ya.

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho: always leaving me….

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

A/n: Sorry everyone that this chapter is shorter than the others. I realized it has been several days since I put another chapter! Yes, I know this chapter seems meaningless, but it isn't.


	10. Random Chat Room 10

A/n: Sorry for the delay, still trying to catch up on my Science, and I've been working on my other story But enjoy

Disclaimer: Still no ownage

_**Shout out!**_

**Amaya Mishugosha: _Thank you! _**

-------------------------

Random Chat Room 2

-------------------------------------

Green-Monster101 has just joined the Conversation

WindSorceress1 has just joined the Conversation

Green-Monster101: Hello my love

WindSorceress1: Hello, did you miss me?

Green-Monster101: Of course! I missed you so much, was your bed lonely without me – wink –

WindSorceress1: Yes, it was very lonely!

Sexymaru has just joined the Conversation

Green-Monster101: Ooh, you want to join our fun sexymaru?

WindSorceress1: Yes, do you? I'm sure it would be even more fun.

Sexymaru: Holy shit, this is disgusting! Jaken! You cyber! Ewww!

Sexymaru has just left the Conversation

Green-Monster101: Why do I not like that. Oh shit, that's Lord Sesshoumaru!

WindSorceress1: Yes I know it is. But how is that bad?

Green-Monster101: He will pummel me…again! I have to go my love, I'll miss you!

Green-Monster101 has just left the Conversation

WindSorceress1 has just left the Conversation

----------------------

Random Chat Room 1

-----------------------------------

AngelKagz has just joined the Conversation

Sexymaru has just joined the Conversation

Sexymaru: EWWWWWWW!

AngelKagz: What? You never do that

Sexymaru: Jaken was about to cyber, and I had just joined the room. He and the person ask me to join!

AngelKagz: Eww, that is disgusting. Good thing you knew it was Jaken, or you might have done it.

Sexymaru: Nah, cybering isn't for me, only the real thing! – nudge, nudge, wink, wink –

AngelKagz: Oh really? You are soooo bad!

Sexymaru: Thank you, darlin'

AngelKagz: - giggles - Well now, what?

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

AngelKagz: Bye sexymaru!

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: Damn, she left! I've been trying to talk to her. She won't pick up her phone, and I'm worried about her!

Sexymaru: She is just fine. Why don't you ask a certain demon lord to call her, and try and talk some sense into her?

Revenge-is-sweet: You really think that Sesshoumaru will call her? And if he did, do you think he would talk some sense into her?

Sexymaru: You never know, Sango. It wouldn't hurt to try, would it? Besides, I think he is developing something for her.

Revenge-is-sweet: Ok, I guess I'll try. But how would you know if he was developing something for her?

Sexymaru: The way he talks to her. Not that groping thing. But when no one else is around, he treats her differently.

Revenge-is-sweet: Wow, that's something new. I knew he was acting different lately.

Sexymaru: Yes it is.

Revenge-is-sweet: Well I need to go know. Miroku is here, and I'll try and call Sesshoumaru to ask him.

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

Sexymaru: Better get ready for the phone call…

Sexymaru has just left the Conversation

------------------------

Random Chat Room 2

---------------------------------

Head-Honcho has just joined the room

Sexymaru has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho: Sup? Knowing that Kagome talks to you how is she?

Sexymaru: She is just fine, InuYasha. Stop worrying….

Head-Honcho: This is freaky, you're acting like a brother.

Sexymaru: well I am a brother…

Head-Honcho: anyways, I keep trying to get a hold of Kagome, but she just wont answer her phone. She is avoiding me.

Sexymaru: Yes she is doing that to Sango also…

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

Juggalo: Hey Inu, has Kagome answered your phone calls yet, because she won't answer mine.

Sexymaru: why don't you two ask Sesshoumaru to talk to her? Sango did. And Kagome listened to him, so now Kagome and Sango are hanging out together…

Head-Honcho: What! How do you know this? And I don't think Sesshoumaru would help _me_.

Juggalo: Hai, I have to agree with Inu.

Sexymaru: Sango said the same thing, so just talk to him, I'm sure he will help you both out.

Juggalo: How would he though?

Sexymaru: Well, he can call her and talk some more sense into her….stupid monk…

Head-Honcho: You really believe that he would help us?

Juggalo: Well, it is worth a try, and it doesn't hurt to try. Thanx!

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

Sexymaru has just left the Conversation


	11. Random Chat Room 11

A/n: Yes the last chapter was slightly disturbing! But oh well. You see Kagome, and the others had to be able to work things out, so Sesshoumaru had to help. Why you may ask? Well, Inu, Sango, and Miroku do something, so they have to be friends with Kagome for it to work.

Disclaimer: Damnit! I still don't own it! But I do own the character usernames!

_**Shout outs!**_

**Elvin BlueEyes**

**o0Dreamer0o**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

**tiny-flames**

**Kim**

**Archangel Amy**

**------------------------**

Random Chat Room 1

-----------------------------------

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just joined the Conversation

Juggalo has just made the Room Private

Revenge-is-sweet: Ok Miroku, InuYasha, what did you want me in here for?

Head-Honcho: Well, it's about Kagome.

Juggalo: No it has nothing to do with the "fight" we all had.

Revenge-is-sweet: Then what is it about?

Head-Honcho: Well…

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile in another Chat Room

----------------------------------------------

WindSorceress1: -gropes Jaken-

Green-Monster101: -moans- I love this!

WindSorceress1: I do to

Warning! Sexual Content has just joined the Conversation

Green-Monster101: -gropes Kagura back-

Warning! Sexual Content: Ewwwww! Jaken that is disgusting! No more computer for you!

Green-Monster101: WHAT! Y-y-your L-L-Lord S-S-Sesshoumaru?

Warning! Sexual Content: this is the most disgusting thing ever!

Warning! Sexual Content has just left the Conversation

Green-Monster101: Sorry, Kagura, but I have to go, Lord Sesshoumaru is sure to come in here any minute now.

WindSorceress1: Ok my love

Green-Monster101 has just left the Conversation

WindSorceress1 has just left the Conversation

--------------------------------------------

Back with the Group in the other Room

---------------------------------------------------------

Juggalo: So, you understand our plan, Sango?

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya I understand, and no I won't tell Kagome, or the other one…

Head-Honcho: Good! Miroku and I have to go so we can prepare the things that we need for phase one!

Revenge-is-sweet: Alright, enjoy, and I'll go do get the things for phase 2.

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

Sexymaru has just joined the Conversation

Sexymaru: Damn, Kagome isn't here…oh well I'll talk to her later

Sexymaru has just left the Conversation

------------------------------

A/n: Yes, something is going on, but what? So what do Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha mean by "Phase one" and "Phase two?" Tune in for the next installment!


	12. Random Chat Room 12

A/n: And here is a new chapter! I hope you all loved the previous one! W00t! You might find out what the "Phase one" and "Phase two" is in this chapter, there might be more "Phases." Thank you for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: Still no ownage! Except I wish Sesshoumaru owned me! Nope, don't own that hair spray stuff, or Wal-Mart…. Also I don't own the ideas for the costumes!

_**Shout outs!**_

**kagomechan09**

**newlyinductedfangirl1982**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

**Archangel Amy**

**Kim**

**Elvin BlueEyes**

**Amaya Mishugosha**

**inuyasharox194**

**o0Dreamer0o**

**SAQ78642**

------------------------------

Random Chat Room 2

-------------------------------------

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just made the Conversation Private

Juggalo: So Sango, did you finish that letter "from Kagome" for phase two?

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya, but I don't see why I had to do it so soon.

Head-Honcho: to get it out of the way, so we could work on phase one…remember?

Juggalo: Anyways, InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's dad, agree for to have a Halloween ball. So all we need to do is some how figure out a way for the two to go together….

Revenge-is-sweet: I think I know how. But you guys aren't going to find out yet. Then we have to come up with suggestions to them for their costumes, I'll take care of Kagomes, you two, _him. _

Head-Honcho: So how ya going to do it? I mean they won't ask each other….

Juggalo: Ooh Sango, are you planning something like "blind date?" that's a good idea!

Revenge-is-sweet: Well, ya kind of, but the costumes…well we need sets…so start naming ideas

Head-Honcho: Socks and shoes?

Juggalo: Uhh…Bride and groom?

Head-Honcho: coffee and creamer?

Juggalo: Barbie…and uh… G.I Joe?

Head-Honcho: -falls off the chair laughing- Vampire Hooker, and uh….Vampire Pimp?

Revenge-is-sweet: Hmm…I like the G.I Joe one, because it would be funny! But either one of those, let me think. Vampires! Ok Miroku, and InuYasha, go out and take _him _with you, and buy his costume! I'll do Kagome's!

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

Juggalo: well I guess we better listen to her!

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

--------------------------

Random Chat Room 1

-----------------------------------

AngelKagz has just joined the Conversation

Sexymaru has joined the Conversation

AngelKagz: Hey! Bleh, I have to go to a Halloween Ball…it sux

Sexymaru: You to? Damn this is a small world

AngelKagz: Ha, you have to go to one?

Sexymaru: ya, anyways what you going as?

AngelKagz: I don't know, Sango said she has the perfect costume for me, so I'll trust her.

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: Hey Kagome, hey sexymaru

Sexymaru: Hey Sango, right?

AngelKagz: So, Sango, what is my costume?

Revenge-is-sweet: You really think I'm going to tell you, and then you are sadly mistaken!

Miasma-Stoner has just joined the room

Miasma-Stoner: Hey foo's! Miss me while I was away?

AngelKagz has just booted Miasma-Stoner our of the Conversation

Sexymaru has just sent a virus to Miasma-Stoner

Sexymaru: That'll show him!

Revenge-is-sweet: Aww! That's so kawaii! Sexymaru "likes" Kagome!

Sexymaru: I do not! Kagome is just my friend!

AngelKagz: Sango, leave him alone!

Revenge-is-sweet: even more kawaii! Kagome and Sexymaru sitting in a tree, K – I – S –S –I – N – G! first comes love

AngelKagz: Sango, I swear if you don't shut the hell up, not only with I not wear that costume you got me, but I wont go to that Halloween ball!

Revenge-is-sweet: Ok point taken! Sorry, I was bored anyways, and a certain…someone dared me to do it! I swear I'm innocent!

Sexymau: Until proven guilty?

AngelKagz: Ya, its always that way with her… anyways I'm outtie! Payce!

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

Sexymaru: Did she still those two words from that wolf, and the monk?

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya I think she did… they are a bad influence! What am I going to do with her…?

Sexymaru: Well I must be going; I have to go pummel someone!

Sexymaru has just left the Conversation

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just made the Conversation Private

Juggalo: ok Sango, did you get Kagome's costume yet?

Head-Honcho: Ya did you, oh and Miroku and I got _his _costume also!

Revenge-is-sweet: Course I got her costume, I got it as soon as I left the Conversation last time!

Juggalo: So you got we agreed on right?

Head-Honcho: duh she did, she would have called one of our cells and told us…

Revenge-is-sweet: Stupid…anyways, Kagome doesn't know what it is, and I trust that _he_ doesn't know either.

Juggalo: Yes Sango, and when are we going to tell them about their "blind date?"

Head-Honcho: It has to be the night of the Halloween ball, because if it is before, they aren't getting ready for it, and that means that they will tell each other, and that's not good.

Juggalo: why isn't that good?

Revenge-is-sweet: idiot… it's not good because, they will connect two and two together!

Head-Honcho: So, _he_ is going to wear make-up, and I trust that Kagome is also?

Juggalo: Of course she is, and she will look just as beautiful as we imagine!

Revenge-is-sweet: Miroku shut up for once…anyways, what are we going to do about _his_ hair? He can't cut it or dye it…

Head-Honcho: ya that could cause a problem, he would kill us if she tried to do any of those things…Miroku any ideas?

Juggalo: hmm…. Trench coat? Or..hmm…OH I KNOW!

Revenge-is-sweet: Spit it out!

Head-Honcho: what she said!

Juggalo: you know that hair spray stuff? Well if we buy a lot of it, we can spray it in his hair, and it would temporary change his hair, it would come out in a wash!

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya, that would work! Good idea Miroku!

Head-Honcho: Ya, _he_ said if he had to change his hair for a costume, he would use that stuff!

Juggalo: So Sango, my love, we are going to go back to Wal-Mart and get the stuff!

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

------------------------------------

A/n: Yes! Warning, in a few chapter, meaning when it comes to the ball, I'm not going to do it chat room like, just so you guy know exactly what happens at the Halloween Ball, and I hope you figured out who they are "blind dating" Kagome with! Peace!


	13. Random Chat Room 13

A/n: I love all of my reviewers! Remember, the chapter with the Halloween Ball, won't be in chat room form! I love all of you so much; I decided that would go into detail about it!

Disclaimers: Nope, no ownage! I don't own starbucks or the frap, or I would be rich and very happy! I don't own any of the bands/singers mentioned!

_**Shout outs!**_

**Angelthunder**

**Amaya Mishugosha**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome**

**Archangel Amy**

**Kim**

**Krazie-edge**

**kagomechan09: **Yes! Smexy sesshy vampire!

**--------------------------**

Random Chat Room 1

---------------------------------

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just made the Conversation Private

Juggalo: Alright! We got like 20 cans of that stuff, and it's in RED! Muwhahahahahahahahahahah! Buwhahahahahahahaha!

Revenge-is-sweet: What the hell did you give Miroku?

Head-Honcho: well let's see, he had a strawberries and crème Frap from starbucks, that's it.

Revenge-is-sweet: Shit, that stuff makes him…weird and hyper beyond reason! Stupid!

Juggalo: Anyways, Inutashio said that we could help pick the music, considering it for a good cause, that what he said!

Head-Honcho: Ya, so do you have any ideas Sango?

Revenge-is-sweet: ano… well what about some Evanesence, or Jesse McCartney? – snickers- or that dude that sings Gallery, or The Fray!

Juggalo: How about just a mix of them all, and a bunch of others?

Head-Honcho: Ya, because we won't be able to agree on all the music, so a bit of everything.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a different Chat Room

-------------------------------------------------------

Inutashio: Tell me my boy, who are you bringing to the Halloween Ball?

LordFluffness: Well father, I don't know exactly, for once I'm allowing…InuYasha choose for me…

Inutashio: Really? Let me guess blind date? Aren't those fun!

LordFluffness: I wouldn't know…this is actually annoying, my own father having a username…strange…

Inutashio: get use to it, us adults are getting usernames now!

LordFluffness: I must be going father….

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

Inutashio: I hope they won't be able to recognize each other easily…

Inutashio has just left the Conversation

----------------------------------------

Once again in a different Chat Room

----------------------------------------------------

Miasma-Stoner: So wind, how are you doing? Do you miss me?

WindSorceress1: Uh…no, how many times do I have to tell you, that I'm in love with a certain imp!

Miasma-Stoner: Still in love with that Jokin dude?

WindSorceress1: His name is Jaken! He is sensitive, and cute!

Green-Monster101 has just joined the Conversation

Miasma-Stoner: I better leave before you two do "stuff"

Miasma-Stoner has just left the Conversation

Green-Monster101: Hello my love, are you alright?

WindSorceress1: Of course  you're here so I'm happy!

Gree-Monster101: good, how about a little fun before I have to go do chores? –wink-

WindSorceress1: Ok! –starts to remove Jakens clothes, really slowly-

------------------(didn't think you wanted to know any more!) -------------------

In a different Chat Room

----------------------------------------------

Warning! Sexual Content has just joined the Conversation

AngelKagz has just joined the Conversation

AngelKagz: Hi?

Warning! Sexual Content: Hello beautiful, how are you today?

AngelKagz: Don't call me beautiful! I'm just fine…

Warning! Sexual Content: good, so still have a huge crush on….oh what was his name…Sexymaru?

AngelKagz: I never had a crush on him! Do I know you?

Warning! Sexual Content: Yes, you do have a crush on him, and you know it. He was always giving you advice. And you _might_ know me.

AngelKagz: Freak…you're probably a pedophile…

Warning! Sexual Content: Actually, no, I'm 22, and you 21, so how can I be a pedophile?

AngelKagz: Whatever…I don't care. Do you have to be so annoying?

Warning! Sexual Content: Its in my nature, and plus I know Sesshoumaru!

AngelKagz: wow! I know him too…I'm going…you are too boring for my tastes…

Inutashio has just joined the Conversation

Warning! Sexual Content: Damnit, not _him_ again…

Inutashio: Do I even want to know what kind of username that is? AngelKagz, as in Kagome!

AngelKagz: Uh…yea, who are you, if you don't mind me asking

Inutashio: InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's father!

AngelKagz: awesome! Username is very original! But I have to go, it's time for Shippo's bath. Bye, and I miss you.

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

Inutashio: Alright, Sesshoumaru, how many usernames do you have?

Warning! Sexual Content: how would you know if I was Sesshoumaru?

Inutashio: Because only my son would have a name like that…

Warning! Sexual Content has just left the Conversation

Inutashio: Oh well… got to go see how those kids are planning.

Inutashio has just left the Conversation

---------------------------------------------

Back with Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha

--------------------------------------------------------

Juggalo: So, now that we know what the others costume looks like, it should be easy, and we have the music taken care of.

Head-Honcho: Ya, oh my father wants to join, so hold on…

Revenge-is-sweet: Alright!

Inutashio has just joined the Private Conversation

Inutashio: Hey kids, how is the music list coming along? And do you have their costumes?

Juggalo: Ya we have their costumes alright picked out, and the temporary hair stuff for _him_!

Head-Honcho: Ya, so we have the guest list finished dad? And the decorations being set up?

Inutashio: Yes, the decorations are already finished. And the guest list is also finished. So now we have to get the two dressed for it! Remember, the Halloween Ball starts at 7:30pm tomorrow!

Revenge-is-sweet: alright, good. Now we need to go do the final touches! See ya!

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

Juggalo: The two still don't know who their blind date is right?

Inutashio: No they still don't know which is good. See you kids tomorrow!

Inutashio has just left the Conversation

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

--------------------------------------------------

A/n: there should be one more chapter after this that is in chat room form, then it should get into story form for the Halloween ball! I hope you enjoyed it! Notice all who is in on the "phases?"


	14. Random Chat Room 14

A/n: Yes, I got more reviews! Sorry to those that read my other fic, right now, I'm thinking of things to put in it! So back on the subject, please enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: No ownage…still.

_**Shout outs!**_

**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome**

"**randomperson"**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

**----------------------------**

Random Chat Room 2

------------------------------------

AngelKagz: Cmon, Sango where are you!

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: Hey Kagome! Sorry, but I'll be there shortly!

AngelKagz: When?

Revenge-is-sweet: Right now! BUWHAHAHAHAHA!

AngelKagz: So who is my blind date?

Revenge-is-sweet: You'll see!

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

-------------------------

Random Chat Room 1

-------------------------------------

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho: About damn time! Get your arse over here now! We have to get Sesshoumaru ready!

Juggalo: Don't get you panties in a bunch, I'm right outside your bedroom door stupid…

Head-Honcho: heh, heh, heh, I knew that….

Juggalo: Sure you did…what you didn't even smell the air, you are hopeless sometimes.

Head-Honcho: just make you way to Sesshoumaru room and I'll be right there, I have to get the costume!

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: yes this is a short ass chapter, but the reason why? Is so you, my reviewers know that they got ready…hehe and also, because I'm getting you excited for the next chapter that consists of the….HALLOWEEN BALL!


	15. Halloween Ball

A/n: Alright! This should be one of the best chapters! Why? Because it is going to be about the HALLOWEEN BALL! Hopefully it will be long! Things in italics are song lyrics unless stated otherwise. Slight language and sesshoumaru's smexyness! And for those that like Kagome, her smexyness also….and of course Miroku being a perv….

Disclaimers: No ownage and I don't own any of the song lyrics that might be in here!

_**Shout outs!**_

"**randomperson"**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

**o0Dreamer0o**

**Kim**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome**

**Amaya Mishugosha**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Everyone except Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Sesshoumaru were there at the Halloween Ball. InuYasha was somewhere inside, waiting for his signal, from Sango. Sango stuck her head out to see if InuYasha was by the D.J booth, he was, so she waited for his signal. InuYasha saw Sango's head and did a thumbs up to signal that the song was ready to play the moment the two walked in. Sango winked and check to see if Miroku was ready, ready to enter before the two did. They still didn't know who their Blind Date was.

Sango and Miroku started entering the Ball room, Sango wearing a white wedding dress, she was a bride, Miroku entered with Sango wearing a tux, and he was a groom. As they finished descending the stairs the first song ended. Now it was show time! Kagome walked out of the room she was in, she stood up at the stairs waiting for her date to exit the room he was hiding in. He did, her eyes were wide, she still didn't know who it was, but the person was dressed to slightly match her costume. The next song started playing.

_**Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning**_

Everyone looked up at the couple at the top of the stairs, their breath caught in their throats. All the guests took in their appearance. Kagome had on, a semi black mini skirt that came down to mid-thigh, the shirt was a blood-red halter top made of silk with a spider web design, it showed part of her mid-drift. The shoes she wore were, leather boots with a 3-inch heel, they came up to the beginning of her thigh. Her hair was its natural black color; her make-up was just black eye liner and eye shadow, her entire face was white, a small amount of "blood" at the corner of her lip. But her date, she thought he looked handsome. He had, a black pimp hat, spider web design stitched in it, his pants were black leather, but weren't that tight. His top, was a black satin muscle shirt with spider web designs. His face was all white, black eye liner, and blood by the corner of his lip, his hair was blood-red, and went down to his arse, his shoes were simple boots.

_**I'm falling  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it**_

Kagome's date held out his arm for her to take, which she did. They started to descend the stairs, at a medium pace. Kagome still couldn't figure out who her date was, but he was drop dead gorgeous. Sesshoumaru, who just so happened to be Kagome's date, didn't know that it was her. He had thought that Kagome was going to be here at the Halloween Ball, but he didn't see her at all.

_**Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now**_

Once they reached the bottom they all joined in with everyone else's dancing. It was fun. Kagome caught herself wonder what it would be like to kiss this mystery man, she mentally kicked herself. Sesshoumaru was having the same thoughts, and he too mentally kicked himself.

_**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you**_

A few minutes later the song ended. So far, everything was going well, InuYasha thought. He was wandering around looking for Kikyou; she was going to be wearing a Barbie Outfit, whereas InuYasha was wearing a G.I. Joe Outfit. InuYasha glanced over at Miroku and Sango who was happily dancing. Finally! He thought I just saw Kikyou. So he quickly walked over to her. The next song started up, InuYasha glanced at Kagome and Sesshoumaru and saw they were about to dance, perfect.

_**Playground school bell rings - again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**_

As soon as Kagome hear the beginning lines she wanted to dance, this was one of her favorite songs. Sesshoumaru was quickly pulled onto the dance floor by Kagome to dance. At first it was awkward, then it became quite comfortable.

_**If I smile and don't - believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday**_

The song ended, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru pulled apart. From Sango and Miroku's view point it appeared that the two didn't want to stop dancing, perfect. Sango felt the familiar hand of Miroku creeping toward her arse, and with practiced ease, slapped it away. Kagome could see this and thought it was still funny after so long of seeing it. Kagome walked over to the refreshment table to get some champagne for herself, while her date was forced into dancing by some slu—I mean young woman. Pretty soon he was asked to dance again by another who—I mean person, to a song that was funny considering the two dancing together.

_**Met a girl, thought she was grand **_

_**fell in love, found out first hand**_

_**went well for a week or two**_

_**then it all came unglued**_

_**in a trap trip I can't grip**_

_**never thought I'd be the one who'd slip**_

_**then I started to realize**_

_**I was living one big lie**_

Kagome slightly chuckled to herself while listening to the background music. It was funny; because the song was called She Hates Me. In a corner, she could see poor InuYasha being bombarded by female hormones. Hmm, where was Kikyou, oh there she is, trying to save InuYasha. Over by the other refreshment table she saw Miroku and Sango whispering about something she didn't know.

_**she fuckin hates me**_

_**trust**_

_**she fuckin hates me**_

_**la la la love**_

_**I tried too hard**_

_**and she tore my feelings like I had none**_

_**and ripped them away**_

Poor Sesshoumaru, Sango thought. He was also being bombarded by raging female hormones, if only they knew who it actually was. But no, she couldn't tell them who it was, they would tell Kagome, more like confront her. And that would be bad. She slapped Miroku for the fifth time in ten minutes for attempting to grope her arse. When will he ever learn?

_**she was queen for about an hour**_

_**after that shit got sour **_

_**she took all I ever had **_

_**no sign of guilt **_

_**no feeling of bad, no**_

_**in a trap trip I can't grip**_

_**never thought I'd be the one who'd slip**_

**_then I started_** **_to realize_**

_**I was living one big lie**_

Miroku even thought still attempting to grab Sango's arse was looking around the Ball Room. He could see that InuYasha was finally free of those lovely females, Sango slapped him again. He saw that Kagome was also watching what was going on around them, she kept looking at Sesshoumaru, perfect. Kagome had looked absolutely stunning in her costume, once again he was slapped by Sango.

_**she fuckin hates me**_

_**trust**_

_**she fuckin hates me**_

_**la la la love**_

_**I tried too hard**_

_**and she tore my feelings like I had none**_

_**and ripped them away**_

_**that's my story, as you see**_

_**learned my lesson and so did she**_

_**now it's over, and I'm glad **_

'_**cause I'm a fool for all I've said**_

Sesshoumaru looked over at his date with a sigh. She looked beautiful, whoever she was. Hopefully after this ridiculous song he could dance with her, the thought. Now that he saw that his date was gorgeous, he wanted to thank Miroku, Sango and InuYasha for what they did. Almost.

**_she fuckin hates me_**

_**trust**_

_**she fuckin hates me**_

_**la la la love**_

_**I tried too hard**_

_**and she tore my feelings like I had none**_

_**and ripped them away**_

_**la la la la la la la la la love**_

_**trust**_

_**la la la la la la la la la love**_

_**trust**_

_**she fuckin hates me**_

The song had finally ended, and Sesshoumaru was looking grateful, he slowly made his way over to his date. It was slow, because he had to keep declining to dance with all the constant females following him. Good thing they didn't know who he was or it would have been worse. Oh great. The music for the next song started playing once he got to his date. They went out onto the dance floor, slow dancing.

_**God broke the mold,**_

_**When he made this one I know**_

_**She's breathtaking but so much more**_

_**She walks in the room, your loves closed**_

_**Making you never want to breathe again**_

_**Her boyfriend has got so much dough**_

_**So much ice his neck and wrist froze**_

_**Is he faithful to her? Hell no**_

_**But she chose to be with him, shorty**_

Once Kagome heard the beginning lyrics, she was ecstatic; this was her favorite song of all time. Her date, smirked, it was a heart melting one. She was pressed closer to his body, which she could felt heat radiating off of him. Suddenly Kagome felt a vibrating emitting from him. He was singing the song. Oh my god! His voice, it was so silky and smooth. The words seemed to flow out perfectly from his mouth. It was like the song belonged to be sang by him.

_**Tell me is the money worth your soul**_

_**Tell me what's the reason that you hold on **_

_**When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you**_

_**And girl you're just way too fine **_

_**Gotta be treated as one of a kind**_

_**Girl use your mind**_

_**Don't be just another dime**_

_**Because I can't take**_

_**Seeing you with him**_

_**'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,**_

_**In his gallery**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**And it's tearing me apart**_

_**You're just another priceless work of art**_

_**In his gallery**_

Miroku was dancing with Sango, when he heard Sesshoumaru's voice next to him. He looked up, and saw that Sesshoumaru was singing to the song. Kagome looked mystified. Then he remembered that this song, Gallery, was her favorite song. Sango also noticed and smirked. Miroku being slightly taller than Sango; looked around for InuYasha. Bingo he was dancing right behind them. He appeared to have noticed Sesshoumaru singing as well.

_**She's so confused**_

_**She knows she deserves more**_

_**Someone who will love and adore**_

_**But his money's hard to ignore**_

_**She really doesn't know what to do**_

_**Girl it's just a matter of time**_

_**Before he finds another more fine**_

_**After he's done dulling your shine**_

_**You're out the door and he's through with you**_

_**Tell me is the money worth your soul**_

_**Tell me what's the reason that you hold on, **_

_**When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you**_

_**And girl you're just way too fine **_

_**Gotta be treated as one of a kind**_

_**Girl use your mind**_

_**Don't be just another dime**_

Inutashio was dancing with his wife, when he heard the familiar voice of Sesshoumaru. The only difference was that it sounded like he was singing. He looked around and indeed Sesshoumaru was singing, quite wonderful actually. He saw that Kagome appeared to be in heaven. If only she knew who it was that was singing, she would be stunned beyond all words.

_**I can't take**_

_**Seeing you with him**_

_**'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be**_

_**In his gallery**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**And it's tearing me apart**_

_**You're just another priceless work of art**_

_**In his gallery**_

_**You're a masterpiece**_

_**I know that he**_

_**Can't appreciate your beauty**_

_**Don't let him cheapen you**_

_**He don't see you like i do**_

_**Beautiful not just for show**_

_**Time that someone let you know**_

Kikyou looked up from dancing with InuYasha and saw Kagome enjoying herself, dancing with Sesshoumaru. Funny everyone who knew about the blind date, were watching on in amazement. But, Kagome and Sesshoumaru did notice anyone watching them. How funny. Still the two didn't know who each other were. Everything was perfect. At least as perfect as you could get.

**_I can't take_**

_**Seeing you with him**_

_**'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be**_

_**In his gallery**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**And it's tearing me apart**_

_**You're just another priceless work of art**_

_**I can't take**_

_**Seeing you with him**_

_**'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be**_

_**In his gallery**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**And it's tearing me apart**_

_**You're just another priceless work of art**_

_**In his gallery**_

_**In his gallery**_

The song ended, and so did Sesshoumaru's singing. Kagome was still mystified beyond all reason. As the song ended, everyone removed their eyes from the dancing couple. Kagome thought that never in a million years would she be so mystified and enjoying a fun night with someone she didn't know. She didn't want to find out her the person was, because she didn't want the all the fun to end. Little did she know that her date was thinking the same thing.

After several more hours of dancing, the Ball came to an end. In all Kagome's 21 years, she never had more fun. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were about to say goodnight when she was suddenly pushed into him. Her boots allowing her to be taller, made her lips connect briefly with his. She pulled away shocked. Oh my god, she thought I kissed him.

Sesshoumaru was shocked, but saw that some rude, arse has pushed her into him. He smirked. She just kissed me, he thought. Oh well. After that, the two bid each other goodnight and separated. Kagome following Sango and Miroku to Miroku's car. Kagome wasn't about to forget this night anytime soon.

Sango and Kagome rushed upstairs of Sango house and changed. Miroku was staying the night was in the guest room changing. The first thing out of Sango's mouth was about Kagome's night. Kagome told Sango everything, almost. She never said anything about the little kiss. If she did, Sango would have gone crazy.

--------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was laying in his bed, already changed. He was thinking about that slight kiss he received from his date. Sure it wasn't on purpose, but he couldn't get it out of his head. His date had slightly looked like Kagome. But he wasn't sure. So he didn't jump to conclusions. All he knew was that Sango, Miroku and his brother knew who this person was. So there was a chance of him seeing her again. With that finally thought he drifted to sleep. And all he dreamed about was his mysterious date.

A/n: Yes 9 pages! I hoped you all liked it! It was finished sooner than I thought! It was suppose to be out the next day in the afternoon. But I loved all my reviewers so much I stayed up to 2:37am, just so it could be posted, and ready to read. I hope you all like the little surprise kiss! Ciao!

I was living one big lie


	16. Random Chat Room 16

A/n: Damn! I got so many reviews I couldn't keep track! So to all those that reviewed, THANK YOU ALL! We are now going to return to that usual type of chapters, some of them might be shorter than others due to my home schooling work, I'm caught up in science, but it's the lit. that I'm slightly behind on!

Disclaimers: Nope, not ownage.

---------------------------------------------

Random Chat Room 2

------------------------------

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just joined the Conversation

Juggalo has just made the Conversation Private

Revenge-is-sweet: Hey guys!

Head-Honcho: You seem hyper, what happened that you are like this?

Juggalo: tell, was it something that Kagome told you that happened at the Ball?

Revenge-is-sweet: YA!

Head-Honcho: what was it? Did it involve Sesshoumaru?

Juggalo: Would we stop interrupting Sango, she is trying to tell us!

Revenge-is-sweet: Well, someone had pushed her into him…

Head-Honcho: wow, that is sooooo amazing…not!

Juggalo: InuYasha, shut up! Remember, Sango doesn't just get hyper over nothing…she wasn't finished typing!

Revenge-is-sweet: Yes well, before you two rudely interrupted me, I was going to say that the person that had pushed her into Sesshoumaru didn't realize what they were doing. Because her boots, made her taller, and that means that she….

Juggalo: Your kidding Sango! She didn't!

Revenge-is-sweet: Oh yes she did, and he smirked right after too!

Head-Honcho: what the hell? What happened when the person pushed her into him?

Revenge-is-sweet: Idiot…when the person pushed her, their lips met! Meaning a slight kiss!

Head-Honcho: WHAT! Why didn't you tell me sooner! He is my brother for Kami sakes!

Juggalo: Dude, InuYasha, calm down. Kagome probably just recently told Sango…

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya, I just found out 2 days ago….

Head-Honcho: and you didn't try to tell me!

Juggalo: uhh… InuYasha, you weren't home for those 2 days, remember?

Revenge-is-sweet: Stupid dog…

Head-Honcho: Oops sorry Sango!

Juggalo: Ya, you pissed off Sango… So now you better get ready to get her something expensive

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya, like the Xbox 360!

Head-Honcho: Expensive? That isn't to me, oh wait…never mind it is! So you want that Sango?

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya! Get it for me bishi!

Juggalo: I'll just be going now!

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: So InuYasha, when do we start Phase two?

Head-Honcho: soon, very soon! I have to go!

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

---------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes I know very short chapter, but last time I updated was on sundayish… so I decided I needed to have another out! Peace!


	17. Random Chat Room 17

A/n: No shout outs, sorry! I got so many! Especially from **golden vixen! **But thank you for all the reviews! Also, I'm sorry for the next chapter not being out soon, but I had to see my teacher today, so I was trying to cram work in before she got here! XD! But now I have lots of time to type more chapters. Warning, the chapters might be short, depending! And to answer **golden vixen's **question, yes Inutashio is just as hot as Sesshoumaru….

Disclaimers: no ownage.

---------------------------------------

Random Chat Room 1

------------------------------

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

AngelKagz has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: Hey, Kags, what are you doing Friday night?

AngelKagz: Nothing, why?

Revenge-is-sweet: Well, how about a date with someone?

AngelKagz: Who would this "someone" be, exactly?

Revenge-is-sweet: Well, it's a secret right now…hehehe

AngelKagz: Ok, sure, just not Naraku, got it? But I have to go, Shippo got hurt, again…

Revenge-is-sweet: Ok! Bye, love you Kags!

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho: Ok, Sango what is it?

Juggalo: Do you have anymore gossip!

Revenge-is-sweet: No Miroku… Anyways, instead of what we planned for phase two, how about a phase, one and a half?

Head-Honcho: Oh, I get it! You don't want them to find out who each other is right away, right?

Juggalo: So like, another thing like we did for Halloween?

Revenge-is-sweet: Exactly! Because, InuYasha isn't you dad having a Masquerade Ball next month?

Head-Honcho: Ya, he is. Oh, I get it. I'll talk to dad about it. That way we have a whole month to plan this. And those two would have to wear a mask!

Juggalo: And then after phase 1 ½ we can do phase two, where they find out who each other is, and date, then get married, then have millions of kids! And make us three their godparents, then thank us for what we did, and then we get awards for our good deeds.

Revenge-is-sweet: Miroku, don't get ahead of yourself! We want them to at least date each other… because not only will it make them happier, but it will also lighten them up!

Head-Honcho: dude, Miroku, I think you shmoked a little too much today…

Juggalo: Actually, no I didn't, I didn't shmoke at all today!

Revenge-is-sweet: No one wants to hear about your drug habits, Miroku. And besides it was InuYasha's fault that you do… I swear you two are almost as bad a Naraku and Kanna

Head-Honcho: WHAT! Kanna shmokes, also!

Juggalo: We thought you knew InuYasha…

Revenge-is-sweet: Can we please drop the subject of drugs, besides, people shouldn't do them!

Head-Honcho: Fine, so anyways, will their masquerade costumes match, like the Halloween ones? Or no?

Juggalo: No, they shouldn't because if they did, they might get to suspicious…

Revenge-is-sweet: Ok…Miroku, get suspicious about what? And no, they costumes aren't going to match like the Halloween ones, but they will be color coordinated!

Head-Honcho: Buy them from a store? Or order them from a catalog?

Juggalo: Catalog, because those two go to the store a lot I heard….

LordFluffness has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness: so, when do I get to see this friend of yours again?

Revenge-is-sweet: Well, we don't exactly know, she has been busy, so maybe next month at the latest.

LordFluffness: Fine, I must leave, Jaken is using the computer again to cyber with Kagura…

Head-Honcho: Eww! That little runt does _that_ with Kagura! That gross!

LordFluffness: I know, stupid. Good-bye

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: Someone make the room Private next time we are going to talk about those two. But I got to go; I'll order the catalog for us!

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

Juggalo: Ew, that is gross what Jaken does! I'm going to go and _help_ Sango! Bye!

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho: ew, that is gross! I'm scarred for life!

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

-------------------------------

A/n: Alright! This chapter is out! Maybe next one in a couple of days, not quite sure. Bu I hoped you enjoyed it just even a little! Muah!


	18. Random Chat Room 18

A/n: Sorry for the long wait! I had a friend over, and I had to do two math tests, also I was finishing one of my fruits basket stories. If you want a semi-fluff fic about Fruits Basket, PM me. Also, the actually type of masquerade thing wouldn't work out, so I'm going be tweaking it to fit my fic! Anyways, on with the other necessary things! Also, no shout outs, I lost track of them, so THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! Oh and side note, part of this fic, will be in actual story form, kind of, and you find out what Sesshoumaru and Kagome are going to be wearing.

Disclaimers: The following masquerade-ish related ideas belong to my friend! And nope, no ownage still!

-------------------------------

Random Chat Room 2

--------------------------------

Revenge-is-sweet has just joined the Conversation

Juggalo has just joined the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just joined the Conversation

Juggalo has just made the Conversation Private

Revenge-is-sweet: Ok so guys, I have the costumes being ordered as we speak, and so Sesshoumaru's will be there in a few days, and Kagome's will arrive here at my place the same day.

Juggalo: so the costumes look like what?

Head-Honcho: Nope, Sango isn't going to tell you, we have to at least have one of us who doesn't know what they look like.

Juggalo: but why does it have to be me?

Revenge-is-sweet: Because Kagome is getting ready at my house, and well, InuYasha told Sesshoumaru that he ordered his costume for it. Plus, we, as in me and InuYasha have to have the two meet each other. Because they are each other's date.

Head-Honcho: and plus, if you have a frap, you might tell someone, most likely one of them. So, we don't want it slipping, last time you almost let it slip…

Juggalo: Oh, ok, what are the colors on their costumes and what time period? Please tell me!

Revenge-is-sweet: The colors? Well let's see, the time period is the Victorian Period, colors would include, black, red, white and blue.

Head-Honcho: But that's all we are going to tell you, you will most likely be amazed at Kagome's costume!

Juggalo: So, what about the un-masking at midnight?

Revenge-is-sweet: Well, we were thinking, more like I was thinking, Shippo could get "sick" and Kaede would have to call Kagome, so she could come home.

Head-Honcho: Why would Kaede call Kagome?

Juggalo: Because she is Shippo's babysitter!

Revenge-is-sweet: So what you two think of my idea? So before midnight, Kagome will have to leave, I want them more comfortable with each other, so this will make it happen.

Head-Honcho: there is just one problem, though.

Juggalo: What would that be?

Head-Honcho: How we are going to get the two to meet up with each other there.

Revenge-is-sweet: Already thought this through, it's not a hard task, not hard if they corporate that is. What we do is, Kagome will enter with me, and Sesshoumaru will enter with InuYasha. So then InuYasha and I will meet up at the refreshment table, then we will leave the two there.

Head-Honcho: Ooh, so that's why you told me what your costume looks like. Ok, so now I get it.

Juggalo: what is your costume Sango? I want to know.

Revenge-is-sweet: Not telling, because if you know what I look like then you will know when Kagome and I enter….

Head-Honcho: Ok, problem, what about their hair?

Juggalo: Ooh, for Sesshoumaru you could like, hide it under a hat if its part of his costume?

Revenge-is-sweet: You guys are idiots… at the ball, more than half of the people are going to have long silver-ish hair. So Sesshoumaru would blend right in…

Head-Honcho: Wow, how do you know this?

Revenge-is-sweet: I saw most of the people who are going, buying silver hair dye, or buying a wig…not that hard to figure out…

Juggalo: Ok, so we have the hair problem solved.

Head-Honcho: Oh, dad just said that the Ball will be starting at 6pm, so what time will Kagome be leaving?

Revenge-is-sweet: Ok 6pm, got it, Friday right? Anyways, Kagome will get the call before 11:30pm, so when something like that comes up, she leaves right away, she is just like that.

Juggalo: Ok, and yes Sango the ball is Friday. So, InuYasha, what did you dad say about the music that is going to play?

Head-Honcho: He said it is going to be a mix of different music.

Juggalo: Well I'm going to go, my costume is here! Ciao!

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho: What an idiot…so Sesshoumaru hair is going to be straight back, or in a pony tail or something?

Revenge-is-sweet: Well, I decided that it will be straight down, considering last time he threw a tantrum about his hair…that was funny!

Head-Honcho: Ya it was. Well I have to go to, Kikyou wants to go shopping, see ya.

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just made the Conversation Non-Private

AngelKagz has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: Hey Kagome, what's up?

AngelKagz: Let's see, hmm, oh yeah! I have been trying for an hour to get in this room…who made it a private one, and why?

Revenge-is-sweet: Uhh… I did, I was talking to myself about something and needed to see it typed out, so I was talking to myself and ya, so ano, what's up?

AngelKagz: Are you sure you aren't going mental? And when is my costume supposed to arrive there at your house?

Revenge-is-sweet: In a few days, I'll let you know when it arrives. Well I have to go, talk to you laterz!

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

------------------------------------------------

One week later, Friday night at Sango's house

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was running up the stairs to Sango room, after running downstairs to get her shoes that would go with her dress. The dress was long. The upper part of it was black with blue and black lace on the shoulder/arm. The lower part was blue, with black velvet bows, and with a strip of black lace running from the waist to the bottom. Her hair was to be done in curls; the dress also came with white gloves. The shoes were simple blue stiletto heels. The mask that was separately ordered was silver with two different blue colored glitters. Sango had order this costume a week ago for her.

Sango was already in her costume, which was a king's jester. She had just finished putting on her mask when Kagome came into the room, asking her to zip up the back of her dress. She looked beautiful in it. Sango could just imagine Sesshoumaru's face at the beauty of his "date." She hoped that the two wouldn't figure out who each other were, it would ruin phase two. But then again, if they figure out whom each other tonight, then there is till the chance that they will start dating! Oh she shouldn't hope such things. She also hoped that InuYasha wasn't having a difficult time with Sesshoumaru and his costume.

-----------------------------------------

At InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's house (Friday)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was already in his costume, in fact, he wanted to goes as Zorro. His Zorro costume consisted of, black pants; black satin-like shirt, black cape and a red sash with a black mask, and red and black hat. His shoes were just black dress shoes. His hair was down long; also it wasn't changed to another color like last time. InuYasha had said he order this costume a week ago, but the thing is InuYasha doesn't seem capable of ordering this kind of thing, from a catalog. Oh well, he would worry about it later, Sesshoumaru was busy wondering if the one girl he met at the Halloween Ball, would be there, and if so, what would she look like tonight?

InuYasha was relived that Sesshoumaru didn't ask how he had order the costume. He was also relived that Sesshoumaru didn't throw a tantrum about the costume. In fact his brother had loved it, strange. InuYasha had just finished putting on his Mad Hatter costume, and was walking toward his brother's room to see if he was all the way ready for the Ball. As InuYasha was walking to his brother's room, he received a text message on his cell phone from Miroku. Miroku left a message saying that he was going as a female Saloon Can-Can Dancer. InuYasha chuckled to himself, he wouldn't wait to see the look on Sango's face when she found out that it was Miroku.

------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Ball Room, With Kagome and Sango

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Kagome were standing there outside. Sango was actually waiting to see the thumbs up from InuYasha that she should enter and walk to the refreshment table with Kagome. Thank god Kagome was too busy trying to ignore the looks she was receiving from the males. And like she said, most of the males had silver hair. Everything was going good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: This chapter is longer than I thought it would be. Anyways, the reasons why are, 1) I hadn't had a new chapter out in a few days, and I'm getting sick, so this should make up for the next chapter if it doesn't come out soon. I hope you enjoyed it! And the Miroku being a can-can dancer was a spur of the moment thing. Also I had spent a few hours researching costumes. The links to Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's costumes are in my profile, if you have time, take a look at them! THANX!


	19. Kind of Masqueradeish Part 1

A/n: Alas, the chapter is out! If this chapter is shorter than the Halloween Ball one, just keep in mind, I might make the masquerade into TWO chapters! That's right, you heard me, two bleeping chapters! Be grateful! No shout outs , I was to busy doing my drivers ed. That I didn't get to record who reviewer, sorry! BUT THANK YOU! Anyways, on with the necessary items!

Warning: Miroku not being as much of a pervert!

Disclaimers: Nope, I don't own the costumes, or the music that might be played, nor do I own InuYasha, I would be filthy rich if I did!

---------------------------------------------------

With Miroku hiding in a corner, waiting.

-------------------------------------

Miroku was sitting in this blasted corner for the past fifteen minutes. One reason was because he was waiting till he saw Sango enter, whatever she was going to be. The second reason was because this perverted guy was chasing after him like a women does to InuYasha or Sesshoumaru. Speaking of which, the two still had to appear, or they were already there, and weren't suppose to say who they were, because of Sango. Damn Sango and her plans. Miroku cringed when he saw the perverted guy go by for the umpteenth time. How would he escape this pervert? Tell him that he was actually a guy, nah he wouldn't believe him, would he? His mind was taken off the subject when he saw what looked like a female dressed as the White Rabbit from Alice and Wonderland? Whoa, now Miroku had seen everything.

Then Miroku saw someone dressed as the Mad Hatter from Alice and Wonderland. Hmm, he wondered maybe these two were there together. Nah, couldn't be possible, just a coincidence. The Mad Hatter person was with what looked like a male in a costume of Zorro. Weird. Maybe he ought to move from his corner and get a better look at the people, and try and find Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, or Sesshoumaru. He saw Inutashio walking around in his King's costume. It was practically easy to guess that it was him, I mean come on, one of the riches men in all of America is more likely to dress as a King than some commoner.

Miroku decided he needed to move, because that pervert almost saw him. That wasn't a good thing, not at all. He moved to the closest corner that Inutashio was near. He would be safe here, until Inutashio decided to move, which Miroku hoped wasn't any time soon. People were still arriving, as Kikyou would say, fashionable late. Miroku shook his head, he was hanging around females to much, what was the world coming to? The Mad Hatter and Zorro passed by, damn most of the males for having silver hair, he wasn't likely to figure out who InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were dressed up as. All Miroku knew were the colors and the time period. Which, he didn't happen to have a book on hand telling him what was from the Victorian Period, curse reality.

Miroku realized that it wasn't yet 6pm, so no one was fashionably late, darn that Kikyou. Ugh, the pervert passed by here again, probably looking for him again. Was Kami trying to punish him for being a pervert? If so, Kami has a horrible sense of humor. What kind of punishment would he have gone through if he _didn't_ dress as a female Saloon Can-Can Dancer? Oh the possibilities. Damn, Inutashio moved, now he had to find a better hiding spot, too late, the pervert found him. Miroku barely managed to escape from the pervert; he had called over Inutashio, who started laughing at him for his costume. This at least got the pervert to go away, and leave him alone, thank Kami for Inutashio.

--------------------------------------

With Sango, and Kagome

----------------------------

Sango was standing there with Kagome just outside the huge oak doors. In exactly two minutes InuYasha should be giving the signal to her. Then she and Kagome would make their grand entrance. Hopefully no one would notice that it was Kagome in the "Bow Peep" costume. One minute to go; come on InuYasha, hurry up! Then the White Rabbit from Alice and Wonderland stuck her head out, and motioned to Sango, then she dipped her head back in. Sango figured that must have been Kikyou that must mean Sesshoumaru was following him around like a leech, haha, that's got to be a funny sight to see.

After receiving the signal, Sango led Kagome into the Ball room to greet everyone. She took a deep breath before entering. As Sango entered with Kagome at her side, no one noticed, thank Kami. Maybe Kami was busy torturing another poor soul, like Miroku. Speak of the Monk, where is he? Knowing him he would come up with a costume that would scream "MIROKU HERE!" But she couldn't find any that screamed that. Or maybe he wasn't here yet. As Sango entered she saw a Saloon Can-Can Dancer that looked very masculine, she shudder at the thought of that actually being a male.

As Kagome entered with Sango, no one looked at her, for this she was grateful. A masculine Saloon Can-Can Dancer passed by them. If Kagome didn't know any better she could swear that Dancer looked like Miroku. Oh Kami, what if Miroku _did_ dress as that Dancer? That would be the funniest thing ever, Sango might get weirded out though, oh well. With most of the males with the silver hair, it was going to be impossible to figure out which ones were InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. There father wasn't a hard person to point out, he was the only one dressed as a King. Isn't that the most unoriginal idea, one of the riches men in America, was dressed as a King.

Kagome just continued to follow Sango, even though she had no idea where they were going, or what they were going to do there. The decorations, she thought, looked wonderful. They were obviously done by professionals, because Inutashio always wanted to be the talk of the Century, literally. There were well-crafted hand-made masks on the walls, sending off an unnatural glow, which was beautiful. The people's costumes looked very, well, what would be the correct word? Hmm, old, not necessarily old-old, but looked like they came from a different age. But also there were some people in costumes that looked more modern, such as the White Rabbit from Alice and Wonderland, or the Mad Hatter. Or even Winnie the Pooh Bear, if only Sango saw, she would be laughing hysterically.

Kagome noticed that the Victorian Period seemed to be the most popular. But out of all the people dressed the Victorian Period, there was only one person dressed as Zorro. Wow. This person had silver hair though, so maybe they wanted to go for a unique sort of Zorro. No need in asking if they hair is natural or not. He does look mysterious and handsome, she thought. As Kagome and Sango passed by the DJ booth, Kagome's mind track switched to what kind of music would be playing. Like if they would play gallery again. With her train of thought on the song, it soon changed to her date that sang it. Kami, his voice was beautiful! Soon they stopped in front of a table that could fit comfortably more than four. Then they sat down, it looked like Sango was waiting for someone, or something.

---------------------------------------------

With InuYasha and Sesshoumaru

-----------------------------------

InuYasha was walking around with Sesshoumaru in tow. It wasn't exactly hard to keep Sesshoumaru following considering, InuYasha had said that they might "bump" into Sesshoumaru's mysterious Halloween date. The two had to walk around all casual like as not to grow suspicions. InuYasha had sent Kikyou out about ten or so minutes ago to give Sango the signal. When he looked up and saw Sango and Kagome descending the stairs, he was shocked, Kagome had looked gorgeous. He looked away before Sesshoumaru could catch him looking. InuYasha watched as Sesshoumaru's gaze fell upon Kagome, he could practically hear Sesshoumaru's breath stop, perfect.

The minute that Sesshoumaru saw Kagome, still not knowing it was her, his breath was taken away by her beauty. Sesshoumaru hoped that she was his mysterious date from the Halloween Ball. Sesshoumaru looked around and didn't see Kagome anywhere, damn, he thought, this happened last time. He wondered why she didn't show up last time. Maybe she was still pissed at him for the tattoo incident or the groping incident on the computer. Ah, that was fun, he thought, even though she did get pissed. It was still too early to start the actual Ball, so everyone was talking non-stop and trying to guess who each other was. Sesshoumaru didn't much care for the non-stop talking, so he let his train of thought wonder off to the blue eyed beauty that walked in minutes ago, soon it changed to the music and whether or not he could dance with her.

InuYasha noticed that Sesshoumaru seemed to be off in La La Land or totally spacing out. Either one must've consisted of Kagome. How InuYasha guessed this was because his gaze was in the direction that Sango and Kagome had gone, plus it looked like he was starting to drool. He chuckled slightly, but that chuckle soon brought Sesshoumaru out of his "trance." InuYasha focused his eyes on scanning the crowd for Miroku the Female Saloon Can-Can Dancer, who wasn't hard to find. He looked like he was trying to dodge a bunch of males. Poor Miroku, InuYasha thought, oh well. He looked around more and spotted Kikyou chatting away to some females. Most likely telling them to lay off the Mad Hatter.

Sesshoumaru was busy thinking of the blue eyed beauty when InuYasha chuckled and snapped him out of his "trance." Sesshoumaru wiped at his mouth realizing he was probably starting to drool, how embarrassing. InuYasha appeared to be scanning the people, how typical. So, Sesshoumaru decided to scan the people, when he came to a masculine looking Can-Can Dancer, he shudder. InuYasha did say that Miroku was something that would make even him shudder. Most likely that was him. The poor person seemed to be trying to dodge a bunch of males. He smirked right now he didn't have to worry about it, yet.

InuYasha started walking again, this time in the direction that Sango and Kagome had gone. They were walking at a decent pace, neither to fast nor too slow. Too soon it seemed they were nearing the table the two were at. InuYasha saw that the seat next her Sango was empty, good he was going to have to sit there, leaving the seat next to Kagome free, that is until Sesshoumaru sat down. The two seemed not to know who each other were, which was a good thing. Sango looked up from her glass of punch that Sesshoumaru spiked. Yes you read right, Sesshoumaru spiked the punch. Kagome was busy swirling a glass of water, she was smart.

---------------------------------

With Sango and Kagome

----------------------

Sango looked up from her punch that tasted funny, oh well. She saw InuYasha and the very handsome looking Sesshoumaru walking towards the table. She tried to look like she wasn't expecting them. She had tried to remain as casual as possible. Ugh, there goes that masculine looking Can-Can Dancer again. Poor thing, they didn't deserve to have all those males chasing after them. Kagome appeared not to be paying attention to her surroundings, which in a way was a good thing. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed her friends' nervous shifting or the approaching males.

Sango looked at her watch and saw that it was only 6:30pm now. In another ten or twenty minute the music would start to play. So hopefully Kagome would be dancing with Sesshoumaru, that way Sango could scope out Miroku. Which Sango had a feeling that the Can-Can Dancer was him. She shuddered again. InuYasha had been looking around and his eyes had stopped on the Dancer, so maybe, just maybe it was Miroku. Kagome still appeared to be playing with her water, good. Soon InuYasha and Sesshoumaru would be upon them. Hopefully Kagome wouldn't notice that it was Sesshoumaru. That started another bursts of "What ifs" that Sango has hoped she had got rid of. What if Kaede forgot to call? Or what if Kagome's mask fell off? Oh Kami, Sango silently prayed, please make everything work out alright tonight.

Kagome was till swirling her water around. She was actually to busy trying to think of costumes Sesshoumaru would wear. No she wasn't thinking anything kinky that was Miroku's department. If Kagome's head had been decapitated, she probably wouldn't have noticed, because she was to busy thinking. She finally looked up when the Mad Hatter and Zorro approached. Damn, Kagome thought, the Zorro dude looks hotter up close! The two sat down, the Mad Hatter next to Sango, and the sexy Zorro guy sat next to Kagome. He seemed slightly uncomfortable, she thought. Sango didn't seem uncomfortable, so Kagome decided to look as comfortable as possible. She was even tempted to rest her head in Zorro's lap, but she didn't.

Sango had no idea how to break the ice, but thank Kami she didn't need to, InuYasha did. They all sat there talking, more like Sesshoumaru and Kagome just seemed to be listening, once in a while Sesshoumaru or Kagome would comment. Pretty soon it was 7pm, and as if on cue the music started.

InuYasha was relived that the music had finally started. So he did what he had to do, he asked Sango to dance, which she accepted. InuYasha then suggested to Sesshoumaru that he should dance with Kagome. Which Sesshoumaru did ask, and Kagome accepted. Whew, the hard part was done, now it was up to them. Then InuYasha remembered, they had to rely on an old woman and a small kitsune, great. Getting Sesshoumaru to dance with Kagome was actually the easy part.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes! This chapter is finished. Like I said two chapters! And you shall get that. So what did you think? I don't really know when the next part of the Ball with be coming out. If anyone would like to know what Miroku's costume looks like, or anyone else's PM me and I'll gladly get the link for you! This is actually longer than the Halloween ball, because, in the last one there were _song_ lyrics, there might be in the next one. And I'll try and make it longer! Until next time Ciao!


	20. Kind of Masqueradeish Part 2

A/n: A few days later! Whoo! You all must thank Disturbed (the band) for my inspiration to come out with this new chapter so early! You don't have to… hehe. So anyways, I hope you like this chapter also! And if I feel up to it, it might get slightly MORE romantic than the last one! NO GROPING, at least Sesshoumaru won't be groping anyone. FORWARD! There shall be shout outs this time! I kept track of who reviewed this time! WARNINGs! There _might_ be country songs in it. They will be tasteful ones. Also, there will be ONE N'sync song. Song lyrics will be in _italics and **bold**_

Disclaimer: Don't own any music that could be mentioned or played! I wish though, but I own some of the CDs, and I _still_ don't own InuYasha!

_**Shout outs!**_

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

**ka1080**

**Archangel Amy**

**o0Dreamer0o**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

**dendra**

**Elvin BlueEyes**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kagome and Sesshoumaru on the Dance Floor

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome was led out onto the dance floor with Zorro. The song that was going to be playing was a slow dance song. Kagome knew this because every Ball that Inutashio holds starts out with a slow dance, typical. He just had a taste for "the first slow dance of the night" it happened all the time. But the thing Kagome didn't know was what the song was going to be. As soon as the song started, she gasped, she didn't think they would play Modern music tonight.

_**I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but theres no sound**_

Sesshoumaru had led "Bow Peep" out onto the dance floor and was starting to dance, he heard a slight gasp, and he smirked. Typical woman. As he was dancing he re-entered his trance like state, all thanks to the female he was dancing with. He was trying to think of whom this woman was, all he knew was that she was the one from the Halloween Ball. There were so many possibilities on which it could be, Sesshoumaru was getting a little too curious. Sesshoumaru was starting to learn bad habits from his little half brother, InuYasha, right now Sesshoumaru was tempted to remove her mask on "accident." He shook his head, not going to follow through with it.

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you **_

InuYasha looked over at the dancing couple and smirked. Right now he had to dance with Sango, which was a first for him. He looked around trying to find Miroku, bingo; he spotted him, dancing with his and Sesshoumaru's father? He shook his head trying to clear his head. He looked again; sure enough those two were dancing! InuYasha hoped that his father knew who he was dancing with. He hoped Sango wouldn't find out, that would be bad. Hopefully she still didn't know what Miroku was.

**_im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythigns a mess_**   
**_and no one likes to be alone_**

Kikyou spotted InuYasha dancing with Sango, good; everything was going good, for now. She was sitting in a chair watching the dancing floor, and when she spotted who Inutashio was dancing with, she practically fell out of her chair from laughing. Kami, Inutashio is dancing with a cross dressing Miroku, that has got to be the funniest sight ever. She turned and looked at InuYasha and made eye contact, she saw he was trying desperately not to laugh while dancing, so he did see Miroku and his father dancing. He eye soon were fixed upon Sesshoumaru and Kagome dancing, that had to be the cutest thing she has ever seen.

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you**_

Miroku was currently dancing with Inutashio, Kami he hoped his friends weren't watching. Yes Inutashio knew who he was dancing with, no, he wasn't drunk, and no, he isn't gay. He was actually saving Miroku from some perverted males attempting to grope him. Damn, InuYasha and Kikyou looked over at him dancing with Inutashio; he was never going to live this down. Whew, Sango and Kagome didn't see him dancing that was a good thing. If Sango saw, she might think he was gay, and wouldn't be his girlfriend, ever. Through the costume's mask, Miroku tried his best to glare at InuYasha, it didn't work out to well, considering there were feathers in the way. The dance ended shortly after, to which Miroku was grateful, he ran and hid in a corner like before.

Kagome and Zorro separated. She looked around and saw that a group of giggling, female hormones wanting to dance with Zorro. She smiled at him, and thanked him. She walked over to the refreshment table and got a glass of soda, this puzzled her, soda at a fancy ball? Anyways, she got a glass and sat herself down in a chair to watch the dancing. She hoped that the next song would be a funny one, like last time those females wanted to dance with her date. Wait a minute, she thought, this Zorro guy could be her date from the Halloween Ball, and she connected the two things together and ended up with the same guy. Oh well, that just made it more enjoyable. She almost laughed out loud when she heard the beginning of the song.

_**Hi Barbie**_

_**Hi Ken**_

_**Do you wanna go for a ride?**_

_**Sure Ken**_

_**Jump In...**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

**_Come on Barbie, let´s go party_**!

Sesshoumaru was freaked out! First of all he had to dance with a female that _looked_ like Barbie, and then he had to dance to the song Barbie Girl! Kami was out to get him, he just knew it. Someone up there was torturing him, either that they had a crude sense of humor. Sesshoumaru looked around and sure enough, there was a guy dressed as Ken. Ya, someone was laughing at him, and his predicament.

_**I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,**_

_**Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.**_

_**You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,**_

_**kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always**_

_**yours"**_

_**uu-oohuh..**_

The person that was laughing at Sesshoumaru and his predicament, just so happened to be, his father. Inutashio had gone over to the DJ booth and requested this song, just to spite his son. Inutashio saw how all the females were flocking to him, and how the one dressed as Barbie wanted all the attention, so the song just went well with it. He looked around for his other son, and saw him talking to Kikyou over near where Miroku was hiding. It was his own fault he dressed as a female, but the lad would never learn.

_**I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**_

_**Imagination, that is your creation.**_

_**Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**_

_**(4 times)**_

Sango was walking around trying to find Miroku, which seemed a difficult task. The song she heard was the funniest, especially since Sesshoumaru had to dance with a female that looked like a Barbie, the song went perfectly. She looked up and saw Kagome sitting and trying her damnest to hide her laughter, which she was failing miserably. Her shoulders were shaking with the laughter she managed to suppress, but the laughter that wasn't suppressed, escaped in timed chuckles. Sango saw someone hiding in a corner near InuYasha and Kikyou, and instantly knew who it was, Miroku. How she knew was, one, he took off his mask shortly, and two, the glint in his eyes isn't hard to detect. She strode over to him and eyed his costume, he looked up sheepishly.

_**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,**_

_**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.**_

_**Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,**_

_**hit the town, fool around, let´s go party**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always**_

_**yours"**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always**_

_**yours"**_

_**Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**_

_**(4 times)**_

InuYasha has laughing every now and then while talking to Kikyou. Yes, Kikyou knew what he was laughing at, no, she wasn't mad, and yes she was laughing also. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sango approaching Miroku. Miroku was sure to get a nice ear full. InuYasha returned his full attention to his girlfriend of nearly five years. They were talking about their escape plan if Sesshoumaru found out who he was dancing with earlier. They were sure that if he found out tonight, he would be at their throats, knowing that they were setting him up. InuYasha's life would be hell if that happened.

**_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_**

_**Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**_

_**Imagination, that is your creation**_

_**I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**_

_**Imagination, that is your creation**_

_**Come on Barbie, let´s go party!**_

_**(4 times)**_

_**Oh, I´m having so much fun!**_

_**Well Barbie, we just getting started.**_

_**Oh, I love you Ken.**_

The song was over and Sesshoumaru was glad. Oh great now another female wanted to dance with him. Couldn't he ever escape from them? Well hopefully the next song wasn't like before! Hopefully it wasn't a boy band, or the females might go crazy over it. Oh Kami, his father was doing this torture. Sesshoumaru just saw his father leave from the DJ booth…again. This wasn't a good thing. Inutashio knew Sesshoumaru way to well on what he hates. The music that Sesshoumaru hated the most other than Barbie girl was any song of N'sync. His father was going to pay for it he the DJ played N'sync. Sesshoumar groan in annoyance, the song started up, and sure enough, it was N'sync.

_**Lying in your arms  
So close together  
Didn't know just what I had  
Now I toss and turn  
Cause I'm without you **_

_**How I'm missing you so bad  
Where was my head  
Where was my heart  
Now I cry alone in the dark **_

_**I lay awake  
I drive myself crazy **_

_**Drive myself crazy  
Thinking of you  
Made a mistake  
When I let you go baby **_

_**I drive myself crazy  
Wanting you the way that I do  
I was such a fool   
I couldn't see it  
Just how good you were to me**_

Kagome burst into another fit of laughter, and this time she didn't hide it. This song that was playing just so happened to be Sesshoumaru's _least_ favorite song. Kagome knew this because she hacked into his computer, Ok it wasn't really hacking. Considering Sesshoumaru was at the store on his father's command, and Kagome went snooping, and found it under "This Sesshoumaru's _least_ favorite N'sync music." Kagome still got a kick out of that memory, and every time Sesshoumaru said "This Sesshoumaru" it made her want to burst into giggles. Kagome soon realized she was thinking of Sesshoumaru…again. She was having a good time laughing at Zorro, dancing with a female dressed up as cheerleader.

_**You confessed your love  
Undying devotion  
I confessed my need to be free  
And now I'm left  
With all this pain **_

_**Lonely got myself to blame  
Why didn't I know it  
(How much I loved you baby)  
Why couldn't show it  
(If I had only told you)  
When I had the chance  
Oh I had the chance **_

_**Drive myself crazy  
Lying in your arms  
So close together  
Didn't know just what I had **_

_**Now I toss and turn  
Cause I'm without you  
How I'm missing you  
pre - chorus  
Where was my head  
Where was my heart **_

Inutashio was getting a kick out of his son's misery. This had to be the best Ball he had ever held. Inutashio was getting sick and tired of Sesshoumaru not finding out who was his date. So instead of his other son, and his two friends plus his girlfriend trying to set them up, he was going to take matters into his own hands. He was well aware of the entire plan for tonight, and he was going to make it so Kagome didn't receive that phone call. He was going to call Shippo and Kaede and tell them not to worry about calling. Then things would work themselves out from there. If someone had said "Inutashio isn't a sly, conniving, scheming bastard," they would be sadly mistaken. He chuckled at his idea, and also chuckled as the song continued to play.

_**Now I cry alone in the dark  
chorus  
I lay awake  
I drive myself crazy **_

_**Drive myself crazy  
Thinking of you  
Made a mistake  
When I let you go baby **_

_**I drive myself crazy  
Wanting you the way that I do  
I was such a fool   
I couldn't see it  
Just how good you were to me **_

_**You confessed your love  
Undying devotion  
I confessed my need to be free  
pre - chorus  
And now I'm left **_

_**With all this pain  
I only got myself to blame  
bridge **_

_**Why didn't I know it  
(How much I loved you baby)  
Why couldn't I show it **_

Miroku was talking to Sango, and surprisingly he didn't get an ear full from her, for that he was grateful. The two were getting along, they kept laughing at the song and poor Sesshoumaru. Tonight was not his night. Everything seemed to be going good, but the look on Inutashio's face worried him. He looked like he was plotting something, and knowing him, it wasn't a good something. Miroku hoped that he wouldn't interfere with tonight's plan. If he did, all hell would break loose, and that would be bad. Both he and InuYasha would be in hell because of Sesshoumaru. Sango and Kikyou, ya they would be in hell, but not as bad as he and InuYasha. Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to cry if he had to dance with another one of the females. Miroku chuckled more when he thought of Sesshoumaru crying, that would be funny to see.

_**(If I had only told you)  
When I had the chance  
Oh I had the chance   
Everything I own  
You sheltered me from harm. **_

_**Kept me warm, kept me warm  
You gave my life to me  
Set me free, Set me free  
The finest years I ever knew  
were all the years I had with you **_

_**I would give anything I own,  
Give up me life, my heart, my home.  
I would give everything I own,  
just to have you back again.  
You taught me how to love,  
What it's of, what it's of. **_

_**You never said too much,  
but still you showed the way,  
and I knew from watching you.  
Nobody else could ever know **_

_**The part of me that can't let go.  
I would give anything I own,  
Give up me life, my heart, my home.  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again.  
Is there someone you know, **_

_**you're loving them so,  
but taking them all for granted.  
You may lose them one day,  
someone takes them away,  
and they don't hear the words you long to say **_

_**I would give anything I own,  
Give up me life, my heart, my home.  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again**_

Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh of relief when the song ended. Before any of the females surrounding him realized the song was over, he quickly made his way over to "Bow Peep." He then asked her to dance, and she politely obliged. The song that played wasn't a lame one and for that Sesshoumaru was grateful. He looked at his watch and noticed that after this song it was time for the unveiling. He would finally find out who this girl was. But the question was, did he?

_**How do I**_

_**Get through one night without you**_

_**If I had to live without you**_

_**What kind of life would that be?**_

_**Oh I need you in my arms**_

_**Need you to hold**_

_**Your my world my heart my soul**_

_**If you ever leave**_

_**Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.**_

_**And tell me now**_

_**How do I live without you**_

_**I want to know**_

_**How do I breathe without you**_

_**If you ever go**_

_**How do I ever, ever survive?**_

_**How do I **_

_**How do I **_

_**O how do I live?**_

Kikyou was out on the dance floor with InuYasha. She loved this song because this is the song that InuYasha and her first danced to as a couple. She spotted Sesshoumaru dancing with Kagome, they look so cute together. Wait a minute, she thought, wasn't Kagome suppose to be gone by now? Shit! The little kitsune and her sister didn't call, unless someone made it so they didn't call. Or, those two were scheming this all along! Whoever did this was going to be sorry.

_**Without you**_

_**There'd be no sun in my sky**_

_**There would be no love in my life**_

_**There would be no world left for me**_

_**And I**_

_**Baby I don't know what I would do**_

_**I would be lost if I lost you**_

_**If you ever leave**_

_**Baby you would take away everything real in My life**_

_**And tell me now **_

_**How do I live without you**_

_**I want to know**_

_**How do I breathe without you**_

_**If you ever go**_

_**How do I ever ever survive?**_

_**How do I **_

_**How do I**_

_**O how do I live?**_

Sango looked at the time on her watch sure enough it was well past 11:30pm, and then she looked and saw Kagome still there, dancing with Sesshoumaru. Kaede and Shippo didn't call! Oh no, she thought, she couldn't possibly drag Kagome away, it would raise suspicions. Maybe, just maybe they were going to call a little later, before 12. Please Kami, she prayed. She saw InuYasha's and Kikyou's expression was the same as hers. Miroku also looked the same way. So neither one of them did anything, which meant that someone tempered with their plan. So that meant that Sesshoumaru and Kagome would find out who each other were. The four of them, InuYasha, Sango, Kikyou, and Miroku has to bolt out of here the moment they do, otherwise they will be in trouble.

_**Please tell me baby..**_

_**How do I go on?**_

_**If you ever leave**_

_**Well baby you would take away everything **_

_**Need you with me**_

_**Baby don't you know your everything good in My life**_

_**And tell me now**_

_**How do I live without you**_

_**I want to know**_

_**How do I breathe without you**_

_**If you ever go**_

_**How do I ever, ever survive?**_

_**How do I **_

_**How do I**_

_**O how do I live**_

_**How do I live without you**_

_**How do I live without you baby...**_

_**How do I live...**_

The song ended and Kagome and Sesshoumaru moved apart. In a few minutes after Sesshoumaru's father's speech, they would remove their masks. That meant that in a few minutes Sesshoumaru would find out who his date was. He decided while they were dancing that he would like to know. Sesshoumaru was so comfortable around her that he could be his self, so now he wanted to know, badly. Inutashio went and stood up on the stage they had erected for him.

As Inutashio stood on the stage looking at everyone, he was grinning like a madman. He didn't care if Kikyou, Miroku, Sango and InuYasha found out it was him that countered their plan. Inutashio started speaking, "Now everyone, if you were just dancing with someone you will remove each other's mask. However, those who weren't dancing with anyone, you will remove your own mask. You may now." He got off the stage, and moved to where he could see Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Kagome raised her hand shakily towards Zorro's mask. His hand reached toward hers. Kagome took a deep breath and removed his mask in one quick motion, Sesshoumaru did the same thing. Kagome's eyes were huge, and a gasp escaped from her lips. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as well, if it wasn't for him being dignified, his mouth would be agape right now. Kagome's date here and at the Halloween Ball was actually Sesshoumaru! She felt like she was going to faint, then she remembered that one small kiss, and blushed. Now Sesshoumaru knew why his mind always wandered to Kagome when he was thinking about who his date was. His little brother and his friends were going to pay. But right now Sesshoumaru was the happiest man in the Ball Room, maybe all of America. Kagome regained her composure, she looked around and saw everyone was looking at the two of them, she blushed again.

Inutashio in an attempt to get rid of the awkwardness had the DJ play a song. It was another slow dance song, the last of the night. He didn't think those two would ever forget this night for the rest of their lives. But he was just fine with that. He turned and looked at his other son and did a goofy grin and walked off to dance with someone. As he past by the others, his grin increased, and they knew it was him that countered their plan.

Kagome knew the song that was on, and she loved it also. She looked sideways at Sesshoumaru to see if he would ask her to dance, and to her delight, he did. Since he too knew the song, and like it also, he decided to surprise her, by singing it. This made Kagome happy. She moved closer to Sesshoumaru on her own accord. This surprised _him_.

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**Like love in a drunken sky**_

_**She's confetti falling**_

_**Down all night**_

_**She sits quietly there**_

_**Black water in a jar**_

_**Says, Baby why are you**_

_**Trembling like you are**_

_**So I wait**_

_**And I try**_

_**I confess like a child**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**Like love from a drunken sky**_

_**Confetti falling down all night**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**She's the sun set shadows**_

_**She's like Rembrandt's light**_

_**She's the history that's made at night**_

_**She's my lost companion**_

_**She's my dreaming tree**_

_**Together in this brief eternity**_

_**Summer days, winter snows**_

_**She's all things to behold**_

Everyone was watching Sesshoumaru and Kagome dancing. Also everyone was listening to Sesshoumaru's smooth and silky voice.

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**Like love from a drunken sky**_

_**Confetti falling down all night**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**So I wait**_

_**And I try**_

_**I confess all my crimes**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**Like love from a drunken sky**_

_**Confetti falling down all night**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**Like love from a drunken sky**_

_**Confetti falling down all night**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

_**Oh, rain on me**_

_**She's my kind of rain**_

Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Kikyou bolt like the bad out of hell. They knew that when Sesshoumaru got his hands on them, they would be in hell.

The ball ended shortly after the song ended. Everyone started leaving; Kagome and Sesshoumaru were some of the last to leave the room. They stopped at the exit, and Kagome crossed over to Sesshoumaru. She leaned up and kissed his lips quickly but firmly, and ran out the doors. Sesshoumaru stood there in shock at what Kagome did. He reached up and touched his lips, they still tingled from the kiss, "She…she…she kissed me…"

Kikyou, Miroku, InuYasha and Sango were watching behind a bush. Kikyou thought that what she just saw was actually the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. Sango did a little victory dance, before hiding again. InuYasha shoved his fist in the air, "YES!" Miroku was doing a victory dance along with Sango, "TOUCHDOWN!" his arms were raised in the air like a football referee. Then Sesshoumaru spotted them. Shit! They all thought. They bolted to Miroku's car and drove off into the night.

------------------------------------------

A/n: NO THIS IS **_NOT_** THE LAST CHAPTER! I promised you all that there would be another chapter and that it would be longer. I also promised that there would some romance in it! So there you have it a chapter that is 15 pages! The longest chapter yet!


	21. After the Masquerade!

A/n: I'm so sorry everyone! I know this chapter took OVER 5 days to come out. But I had a really good excuse. Well I don't know if it was, my mom's boyfriend's cancer isn't letting him do certain things, so I had to help! But I'm back and ready have chapters come out often, hopefully! No Shout outs, I got to lazy, but, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!! I hoped you loved the last chapter as much as I did! Also this will be in regular story form! ALSO!! I might have some thing special happen!

Disclaimers: damnit, the contract didn't go through, so I STILL don't own them, sad really!

------------------------------

With KAGOME!

---------------

Kagome had arrived at Sango's house thirty minutes ago, she had taken a taxi. She couldn't stand being in the car with those four right now. She had already taken a shower and changed out of her costume. Right now said garment was lying on the floor of the guest room, forgotten at moment. Kagome was sitting on Sango's bed waiting for her to get home. Then downstairs a door could be slammed shut and heaving breathing heard. Kagome just sat there, and shrugged her shoulders, waiting for Sango to enter the room. Which she did within minutes of the downstairs down slamming.

Sango walked into her room and saw Kagome sitting on the bed calmly. Strange, she just shrugged it off. Sango went into her bathroom and quickly changed, then went over and locked her bedroom door, making sure no one, and she meant no one entered. Then she saw Kikyou already changed giggling with Kagome. Great, now the three of them would be in here giggling for hours, keeping the guys up all night, or morning, whatever. Kagome looked extremely happy, at least from Sango's point of view she did. Sango sat down on her bed next to the girls and started talking with them.

Sango cleared her throat, "Ahem, ladies. So what were you two talking about before I came out of the bathroom?"

"Well, my dear Sango, Kagome and I were just talking about Miroku's costume, which was quite genius." Kikyou giggled at the last statement.

Kagome giggled as well before speaking, "Well, how was your girl's night? I know mine was dream, and fantastic!" She exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"Well, apart from being nervous, and getting the shit scared out of me by Miroku's costume, fantastic!" Sango replied without any enthusiasm.

"Well, InuYasha was boring, slightly. But his costume was funny, the Mad Hatter? I mean cmon. The music was awesome though. What about you Kagome? Huh? Is Sesshoumaru a good dancer?" Kikyou questioned.

"He is a good dancer, and a really good kisser, well more like his lips were soft, he was too much in shock to kiss back." Kagome's eye's widen, she wasn't going to tell them that, she blushed as the memory of kissing Sesshoumaru came back.

Sango and Kikyou giggled and spoke in unison right after, "Really? Does he now? Tell us more!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, really she hadn't meant to tell them that she kissed Sesshoumaru, of all people, "Yes, its true his lips are soft. It was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time."

"Kagome, please tell me you don't regret it! He is practically the most eligible bachelor out there! So you enjoyed it huh?" Sango smirked at the reaction Kagome had on her face.

"Yes, Kagome, he is. But, I think he really likes you. I mean if he objected to the kiss, he would have done so instantly, remember he has quick reflexes, unless he wanted it." Kikyou also smirked, her and Sango were doing a good job of covering up the fact they saw her kissing him.

Kagome glared at their attempts to surprise her, which sadly, were working, damnit. "Well, of course I enjoyed kissing him… no I don't regret kissing him, Kami, I want to do it right now! Damn, you sure Kikyou that he might like me back?" She sighed, she did really want to kiss Sesshoumaru, again!

Sango and Kikyou giggled, then Kikyou got a brilliant idea, which does happen often for her. "So, Sango, Kagome, how about we play a little truth or dare?" She smirked, hopefully Sango would agree, that means Kagome would too.

Sango's eyes lit up, perfect idea! "Yeah, count me in! Cmon on Kags play it with just us two?" She begged.

Kagome just couldn't say no when her friends begged, and when she could torture them! "Fine! I'll play, so Kikyou your first you came up with the idea."

Kikyou sat there thinking for a moment before starting, "Okay, Sango truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm, lets see, I dare you to… grope Miroku the next time you see him!" Kikyou had a look of triumph on her face.

"But, why do I have to _grope_ him?" Sango's eyes were pleading for Kikyou to say she was kidding, she didn't, "Fine, I will!"

Kikyou smirked, "Your turn!"

Sango took a side glance at Kikyou, "Kagome, truth or dare?"

Kagome expecting this simply answered, "Truth"

"Hmm… do you _love_ Sesshoumaru?"

"Ano…yes" Kagome mumbled.

Kikyou and Sango looked at each other and hid their huge grin. "You turn Kags" Sango said repeating Kikyou's previous line.

"Kikyou truth or dare?"

Almost instantly Kikyou responded with "Truth."

"Do you want InuYasha to propose to you?" Kagome smirked and shared an amused side glance with Sango.

Kikyou's eyes widen, shit bad choice, "Yes, I do, happy now you know!" she growled.

Now it was Kikyou's turn, hopefully Kagome would answer with a dare this time. "Truth or dare, Kagome?"

Kagome deciding to be brave this time answered with, "Dare."

Kikyou was practically jumping for joy, "I dare you to go over to Sesshoumaru's house and kiss him… passionately!" Kikyou got the response she was looking for.

Kagome was practically in stunned silence, her eyes wide in shock, and her stupidity of choosing dare. Before she could respond there was a knock on the door from Miroku demanding that they make him food. Kikyou piped in, "Kagome, right after we make food for the morons, you're going over there, and I and Sango are going to be witnesses."

Forty minutes later there was food for the two guys to eat. Sango grabbed her car keys and her coat and dragged Kagome, and Kikyou out to the car. The three soon arrived at Sesshoumaru's house, Kikyou and Sango kicked Kagome out of the car and made her walk up to the door, she looked nervous.

Kagome knocked on the door, hoping Sesshoumaru was asleep. The yell could be heard, and then the door opened to reveal, yup you guessed it, Sesshoumaru. He had already changed and was in nothing but his bugs bunny boxers and Froggy slippers. Kagome gasped and almost blushed at his attire. He smirked satisfied with her reaction. Kagome took a deep breath and did what she was dared to.

She grabbed him and kissed him, passionately, she took it to the next level, she licked his bottom lip, and to her surprised he parted his lips enough for her tongue to enter his mouth. What shocked her the most was him kissing her back, and sticking his tongue into her mouth. Soon Sesshoumaru's arms found their way wrapped around her waist and pulling her closer to his well toned muscled body. Kagome's arms were wrapped around his neck, as she kissed him she inhaled his scent, it was so captivating. She had to pull away soon, because the two girl, Kikyou and Sango were in the car… watching. Reluctantly Kagome pulled away, Sesshoumaru did to as well. Kagome blushed and said a quick goodnight and fled to the care, Sesshoumaru shut the door to the house, he went to bed, and he dreamt about Kagome and kissing her the whole time in dream land.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Alright!! You liked the ending now didn't you! W00t! thanks to a little something called music, I was able to come up with a good ending for this chapter. No clue how many chapters left! But hopefully I wont leave you hanging when I decide to finish this! Oh and if I don't come out with another chapter soon, its because I'm doing school stuff or helping my mom.! Ciao, I love you all my reviewers!


	22. After part 2

A/n: w00t! From the reviews that I got, I'm under the impression that you all liked it! Yes I know the dare for Sango to grope Miroku didn't happen in the chapter and it said quote "next time you see Miroku" but Kikyou and Sango got side track. So in this chapter there will be the groping of Miroku! It will be other story form and IM form, mainly story! ENJOY

_**Shout outs!**_

_**Krazie-edge**_

_**NOMIFAIRY**_

_**Gothic Ice Princess**_

_**o0Dreamer0o**_

_**tiny-flames**_

_**Elvin BlueEyes**_

_**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**_

-------------------------------------

With Miroku and InuYasha

-------------------------

Miroku and InuYasha were sitting in Sango's kitchen eating tacos and hamburgers at her Island Counter. Sango, Kikyou and Kagome had walked out of Sango's room, Kagome was blushing and Sango and Kikyou had wide grins plastered on their faces that was weird. But what was weirder was when Sango had caught a glimpse of Miroku and sighed and blushed. Kikyou just grinned at what Sango did. Women, you can't understand them.

InuYasha had just eaten his fourth hamburger and his fifth taco when he turned to Miroku and almost choked. Miroku had just shoved two tacos in his mouth and was attempting to drink soda, which wasn't working. InuYasha, after swallowing starting laughing. Once he was calmed down he started speaking to Miroku.

"Miroku, you're suppose to chew your food, then swallow it, not shove it in your damn mouth and chug soda…" InuYasha smirked.

Miroku swallowed his food and grinned, "Well, InuYasha, we all can't be perfect like you! But those three girls seemed to be in such a hurry to get some where. They were only wearing their sleep wear" Miroku grinned a perverted grin after remembering that.

InuYasha whacked Miroku upside the head, "Idiot, you were talking about my girlfriend and my brothers future girlfriend! Well, who knows, the girls did lock the door, and usually when they do that they are plotting."

"They're always plotting, stupid. That sounds weird 'Sesshoumaru's future girlfriend', doesn't it?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, his ears perked up when he heard the sound of three car doors opening and closing. The girls were home, good they could make then more food. Miroku had just eaten the last two tacos, and they were still hungry. The door opened and pretty soon InuYasha and Miroku saw the three girls enter the kitchen, Kikyou and Sango grinning and giggling and Kagome was, wait, where was Kagome? InuYasha could've sworn he saw Kagome enter, and he could smell her.

"Sango my dear, where is our lovely Kagome? I saw her enter, but then she disappeared." Miroku commented in his most perverted voice.

Sango whacked Miroku upside the head, then she remembered her dare, "Miroku shut up, and let me guess, you and InuYasha are still hungry?" Miroku stood up and walked up to Sango, more like slinked.

Kikyou punched Sango in the arm and gave her a look, which Sango couldn't object to. Now it was time to complete _her_ dare, damn Kikyou. Sango reached her arm around Miroku and grabbed his ass firmly. But to her dismay, Kikyou was snapping pictures with her digital camera that they had brought along with Kagome's dare. Miroku was stunned, but a pervert grin was finding its way on his face. InuYasha was sitting still, but his face was ash white, Sango was actually groping Miroku. Kikyou was getting pictures and Kagome ran out of the room. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, the girls had played truth or dare. That was a bad thing.

----------------------------------------------

With Kagome in the Guest Room

---------------------------------

Kagome had bolted to her guest room and pulled out her computer, hoping someone like maybe Sexymaru was on so she could talk to him. She needed to talk to someone who wasn't related to Sesshoumaru in any way, and someone that didn't personally know him. It was embarrassing, because the others would continue to talk about it constantly know.

-------------------------------

Computer

----------

AngelKagz has just joined the Conversation

Sexymaru: Hey! How was your night, Kagome? I haven't talked to you in a long time on here.

AngelKagz: Fun! I did something I never thought I would do, and it surprised the person on the receiving end as well.

Sexymaru: Ooh, like what? Did you kiss Sesshoumaru deeply, madly, passionately?

AngelKagz: How did you know? Don't tell me, you're actually Sesshoumaru?

Sexymaru: Ano…ya, I am. Sorry about not telling you, but you wouldn't talk to me if you knew.

AngelKagz: I figured as much. Why are you on, didn't you go to bed, at least that's what you said.

Sexymaru: Well, I couldn't sleep. But I do have to go and try and get some sleep, I have to go to my fathers' office tomorrow.

AngelKagz: Alright, night.

Sexymaru: one more thing, you are a damn good kisser, night cutie.

Sexymaru has just left the Conversation

AngelKagz has just left the Conversation

------------------------------

With the others

----------

Sango and Kikyou had just finished making the two boys more food when they heard a hysterical Kagome call them, like some thing was wrong. The two girls were up the stairs within minute, and in another two seconds were in the guest room of Kagomes'.

Kagome was sitting on the bed her laptop open and her eyes were huge and she was in stunned silence. Sango and Kikyou ran over to her, curious as to what caused the dramatic change in their best friend. Then Kagome finally spoke.

"Sesshoumaru was just online, and before he got off, he said - he said…." She trailed off.

"What did he say Kagome? Just tell me and Sango, I'm sure it wasn't that bad.

Kagome gulped and looked at her friends, "He said that I was a damn good kisser, and called me a cutie."

Kikyou and Sango were practically screaming in excitement, "Kagome! He said that? No way! Sesshoumaru really likes you! And of course you really like him. We think that you go see him tomorrow and hang out!"

"Ano…he has to go to his father's office tomorrow, so not going to happen."

Kikyou slapped Kagome, "Kagome, sweetie, I can ask InuYasha when Sesshoumaru will be back from Inutashio's office. That means once he gets back you two can hang out. Ooh I got the best idea ever!" Kikyou squealed in excitement.

"Kikyou stop squealing you sound like a damn pig, anyways, Kagome and I want to hear what your idea is now, so tell." Sango rolled her eyes at Kikyou constant squealing.

"Fine, well, when I find out from InuYasha, we'll send Kagome over there an hour before he is supposed to get back! Sounds good huh?" Kikyou kept squealing.

"Ano, Kikyou how is Kagome over there an hour before he gets back an idea?"

"Well, you see she would be _waiting_ for him to get back. Just to hang out with him and get to know him! What are you stupid?" Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Ohh! How romantic! Okay, so we'll send Kagome over there and hour before, and then he'll ask the famous "How long have you been waiting" line, and she'll respond like so "An hour or two" it will be perfect, huh Kagome?"

"Sango, why do you and Kikyou want me to see him so badly? Yeah, I do what to see him. But you guys are crazy when it comes to me seeing him.

"Kagome, sweetie, Sango and I want you be happy, and plus this way you get to know him better, now sleep time!"

All the girls went to bed a few minutes later Kikyou had gone downstairs and asked InuYasha the question, and got the answer easily. The guys were talking down in the kitchen, wondering what Kagome's dare was. It had to be something big. Oh well. Pretty soon the two went to bed in their guest rooms.

------------------------------------------------

A/n: It's finally done; okay I know it wasn't that long, but oh well. I hope you liked it!


	23. Setting the Plan into action part 1

A/n: Finally the new chapter is out! Correcting homework sucks. Anyways, here it is! Many reviews, kind of… Took me long enough to come out with it. God damn, it was like 8 days! Sorry bout that, yes I have a really good excuse…sort of, I was thinking about what else I should include in this chapter, AND school work, I had to meet with my teacher yesterday, so I had to scramble to do my school work! BUT ONWARD WITH IT! Oh and the links to what Kagome wears is in my profile! Along with Sesshoumaru's suit.

Disclaimers: Nope no ownage la-la la-la nor do I own Hot Topic

_**Shout outs!!**_

_**ka1080**_

_**animegoddess9484**_

_**o0Dreamer0o**_

_**tiny-flames**_

_**Gothic Ice Princess**_

_**inuyashakagomelover206**_

_**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**_

_**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome**_

_**Elvin BlueEyes**_

_**Amaya Mishugosha**_

_**Dendra**_

----------------------------------------------

The next morning everyone was up at the crack of dawn, that's _if_ the crack of dawn was 9:30am. The first ones up were Kikyou and Sango, they wanted to go pick out what Kagome would wear when she saw Sesshoumaru. Early in the morning, ok not that early but still, Kikyou and Sango had ideas of what she should wear and not all of them were completely sane, if you know what I mean.

"Psst Sango, I have an idea for Kagome to wear!" Kikyou whispered, trying not to wake Kagome up.

Sango rolled her eyes; this was the third time Kikyou had said that, "What is it _this_ time? It better be good, because you just made me lose my concentration!" She whispered.

"Yes, it's a good one, I just thought of it. How about a corset and a skirt or pants? Maybe fishnet stockings, of course we won't make her look slutty."

Sango looked up from the closet and had a twinkle in her eyes, "Perfect idea! Then we'll figure out what shoes she'll wear. She will look like she stopped by to visit, I love it!" she said this a little too loud, but thank Kami Kagome didn't wake up.

Kikyou smirked, she had come up with a good idea! "So that means we need to go and get these things, hot topic should have what we are looking for."

"I'm well aware of that… So where are we going to get her shoes? Or just get them there at Hot Topic? Or should we look then get? Personally I think we should get the shoes from payless, because that way they wouldn't show she did that on purpose."

The girls quickly left Kagome's room, she still sleeping. They got dressed and headed downstairs only to be greeted by InuYasha and Miroku sipping coffee. Sango quickly made an excuse saying that they had to go to the store to pick up a few things, of course the guys believed her, they were still half asleep. Kikyou and Sango got into the car and headed to the local mall, walking inside to go straight to Hot Topic. Sango was browsing the pant section while Kikyou was browsing the corset section.

"Kikyou, what was your reason for making her dress like she is going to?"

"Well Sango koi, when Sesshoumaru sees her he won't be able to resist, so naturally "stuff" will happen on his bed, desk, etc."

Sango walked over to Kikyou a pair of pants in hand, "Kikyou! Are you crazy? As much as I want to see them together, don't you think this is a little to much?" with that said Sango whacked Kikyou upside the head.

-------------------------------

Fifteen minutes after Kikyou and Sango left Kagome walked downstairs to be greeted with Miroku handing her a cup of black coffee, the perfect pick me up. She sat down on another bar stool sipping her coffee quietly when InuYasha spoke.

"Morning Kags, Kik, and Sango went to the store to get a few thing, though they didn't tell us what…"

"Yeah, they seemed in a hurry though. They didn't get any coffee; they seemed as if they had been up for a while." Miroku shrugged his shoulder.

Kagome looked at them, knowing all to well that they were up to something other than getting 'a few things' at the store. "Knowing those two they are up to something, but I don't know what." She took another sip of her coffee and shrugged as well.

"So Kags, why did Kik want to know when Sesshoumaru got home from doing some things at my fathers office?" InuYasha inquired.

"Kikyou asked you that InuYasha? Strange, maybe she has the thing for him!" Miroku joked earning a smack upside the head from InuYasha.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, that's why they left, they went to get something for her to wear, they were going to die, "I don't know, maybe they were going to _set him up_" she ground out.

InuYasha and Miroku held their hands up defensively; it wasn't a smart thing to get on Kagome's bad side this early in the morning, it was bad for their health. Kagome calmed down after taking a sip from her coffee, strange coffee always seemed to calm her InuYasha thought, maybe Sesshoumaru would be able to calm her, both he and Miroku smirked and chuckled. Kagome looked at them raising an eyebrow, and shook her head. Hopefully Sango and Kikyou would be back soon. Then Kagome and InuYasha heard two car doors shut and the trunk open and close. Then the front door open and closed and bags could be heard.

Sango and Kikyou had just returned and knew all to well that everyone was up, so the two girls rushed up stairs to put the bags in Sango's room. After putting the bags in Sango's room they headed downstairs and were met with a fully awake Miroku, InuYasha and Kagome. Kikyou and Sango tried to look as innocent as possible, but of course they three didn't buy it.

"So, Kik, Sango where were you two? And why did you both rush upstairs?" Kagome inquired, stating the same question InuYasha and Miroku were thinking.

"Why Kagome koi, Sango and I just went shopping because we needed some new things. You three don't seemed to trust us" Kikyou desperately tried to pull off the pout she had practiced when she was younger.

"Kikyou, you and Sango didn't just go buy ''some new things'' just because you saw fit, your up to something." Kagome just looked at them with a deadpan look.

"Ok, Kags, you caught me and Kikyou, we wanted to get you a surprise, so how about we go get dressed completely?" Sango had glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already 10:15am, meaning Kagome had to be dressed within 15 minutes so she could get to the mansion and wait… an hour for Sesshoumaru to get back. The three girls headed to Sango's room, but of course the guys didn't know that.

---------------------------------

Kagome walked into Sango's room and instantly saw the Hot Topic bags and payless shoes bag. Great… knowing them they got some extreme outfit. Sango and Kikyou walked in after Kagome did, they smirked at each and shut and locked the door. Kagome looked at them and new she was in trouble now, when they grinned like that something was going to happen.

----------------------------

15 Minutes later

------------

Kagome stood in front of Sango's full length mirror her mouth agape. She was wearing a Corset that had black panels and trim with shiny blue panels with burgundy brocade accents, the front laced up with a back zip closure. The pants she had on were black that have crossed patterns with lace-up and D-ring on the front, with a zipper and fly (of course). The shoes were simple, they were at most 2 inches tall and had a buckled strap across the ankle it was open toed. Her hair was just down. Kagome had thought it was going to be worse, she thought they had bought a mini skirt and fishnets with some skimpy tank top or tube top. Kikyou and Sango stood back and admired their choices on the clothes.

Kikyou and Sango quickly ushered Kagome out of the room and down the stairs and out to the car, the guys were busy in Sango's personal dojo, training. Once all the girls were in the car, Sango started it and started heading to the mansion. Occasionally Sango and Kikyou threw each other a smirk, or chuckled. Kagome sat in the back fuming over her friends doing this to her. She was going to the mansion and was to wait for him until he got back… Apparently Kikyou talked to Inutashio about Kagome going over, thing was, he was going to be home, but Sesshoumaru wasn't until 11:30am. Even Inutashio was out to set her and Sesshoumaru up, what was this world coming to?

Shortly after leaving Sango's house they arrived at the mansion. Kikyou kicked Kagome out of the car and watched her go up to the mansion and knock, once Kagome had entered the two girls drove off laughing diabolically. Their plan so far was working. It would continue to work out if Inutashio didn't mess it up again, such as calling Sesshoumaru and getting him to come home early.

--------------------------------

Kagome was sitting in the living room chatting away with Inutashio, he was the one that answered the door, of course he had been expecting her. They had been sitting there for over 20 minutes talking about the Masquerade Ball he had just held. Ten more minutes passed and they were now talking about, ok debating whether or not Marilyn Manson was a good singer. Twenty more minutes later they were still debating, when the door suddenly open and in walked Sesshoumaru.

-----------------------------------------

A/n: Tada! This chapter is out! A semi cliffy, thank my cat Kaluha for helping me come out with this chapter! I know it isn't all that long, but at least I came out with one, ne?


	24. Plan part 2

A/n: Whoa! No way! Did this chapter come out sooner than you thought? It did. Shame really, ok not really! Anyways, I only got a couple reviews, why? Cause the chapters came out close to one right after the other! Wh00! Ok more than a few reviews…

Disclaimers: No ownage! Also I don't own the wrestling show, or the Cheshire cat

_**Shout outs!**_

_**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**_

_**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome**_

_**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**_

_**animegoddess9484**_

_**tiny-flames**_

_**Q of Diamondz**_

_**o0Dreamer0o**_

_**inuyasharox194**_

_**Dendra**_

_**Elvin BlueEyes**_

-----------------------------------

With Kikyou and Sango

-------------------

Sango sat in the drivers' seat with Kikyou in the passenger seat, talking about Sesshoumaru's reaction would be when he saw Kagome there. They thought that he might be like "holy shit!" and his face would be contorted in surprise. Or maybe he would drop his key, his eyes wide like saucers, and his mouth would be hanging open. They would've loved to get a picture of what he looked like when he saw her. Then Sango came up with a brilliant idea, they call Inutashio and tell him to get a picture. So they did, and he said he would, he was chuckling the whole time.

By the time the two girls got back to Sango's they had tears streaming down their faces from laughing so much. Kagome would later thank them for what they did for her. The two walked inside the house, Sango looked over at her message machine, no messages, but the digital camera that they used! Sango grabbed the camera, dragged Kikyou upstairs and into the computer room. She turned on the computer and hooked the digital camera cable to the computer. Five minutes later all the pictures were uploaded onto Sango's computer, browsing time! Kikyou had come up with the idea of sending them to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, which wouldn't be a hard thing; considering they had InuYasha's username and his password.

Kikyou kicked Sango out of the computer chair and quickly typed in InuYasha's username and his password. Time to send the pictures to the two, Sesshoumaru would kill InuYasha later, because he would think that InuYasha had sent the pictures. Kikyou clicked the send button, a few minutes later there was an email confirming the people now had the email in their inbox. Now the two girls had to wait till the two love birds saw them. They would probably blush a thousand shades of red! Inutashio said he would email the pictures of Sesshoumaru's face to them once he got the chance, so now they had to act innocent until Kagome came home!

------------------------------------  
With InuYasha and Miroku  
----------------------------

InuYasha and Miroku were in Sango's living room watching WWE Smack down on the T.V when the two girls entered. They immediately went upstairs, they were about to follow them, but heard the click of a lock and decided against it. It had been thirty minutes since the girls had gone upstairs, when suddenly the two guys heard diabolical laughter coming from the computer room. When those two did that, it was a bad thing, or they had done something that would embarrass some people. That's when it hit them; they had to of emailed Sesshoumaru and Kagome something that would embarrass them. Oh shit, InuYasha thought, they used my email! In less than four seconds InuYasha was up and at the computer room door, attempting to open it, it didn't open, we trudged back downstairs, he would kill them later.

Miroku watched as InuYasha bolted up the stairs, only to come back down a few seconds later, pissed off as hell. Miroku ducked as InuYasha threw a pillow at him. Afterwards both guys returned their gaze to the T.V just in time to see the long reigning champion lose. Miroku and InuYasha were both pissed at that, so they threw pillows at the 36" plasma T.V. They both jumped when Sango and Kikyou popped up in the living room, eyeing their behavior at the T.V show. This happened every time, if the champion lost, they threw pillows, and then out of no where Kikyou and Sango would pop out and eye them. Kikyou and Sango sat down on the floor, afraid that the guys would have a pillow fight, because they have been known to have one occasionally. As they sat there they threw glances at each other giggling like school girls.

-----------------------------------

A/n: Okies, that's the end of the chapter! Muwhahahahahaha!

----------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked into the house and set his keys down on the end table near the door. As he walked into the living room he heard voices, when he looked up from yawning he was shocked out of his mind. There in front of him stood Kagome. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. You ask what his reaction was? I'll tell you, his eyes were the size of saucers; his mouth was agape making him look like a fish out of the water. This jaw was practically touching the carpeted floor, to him, Kagome looked hot, ok he admitted to himself, more than hot, words couldn't even describe her.

Inutashio quickly whipped out his digital camera and took what seemed like thousands of pictures, which was only ten, but close enough. He quickly put it away and started walking off to his computer room, grinning like the Cheshire cat on crack. When he walked past Sesshoumaru, he raised his eyebrows suggestively while looking at him.

"Well, kids, I'm going to quickly use the computer, and then I'll be leaving to…run some errands." Inutashio was obviously hinting something…naturally.

Sesshoumaru glared at his father, even though he was still slightly dazed about Kagome being there. Not that it was a bad thing; in fact it thought he must be the happiest Youkai in the world. After regaining his proper composure, he walked up to Kagome and chatted for a few minutes in the living room. Afterwards they went to his room. Which consisted of, a personally library, den, bedroom, and a living room. They entered his living room and sat down, Sesshoumaru in a chair and Kagome next to his chair.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat before speaking, "So ano… how long have you been waiting… for me?" he was still slightly unsure about what to say.

Kagome smiled brilliantly, "An hour or so. I just thought I would drop by and hang out with you." She repeated exactly what Kikyou had drilled her on to say.

Sesshoumaru was slightly shocked that she had waited that long for him, no one had ever done that, "You didn't have to wait, you could've just gone home, its not that important to wait so long."

"Well, I did have to wait that long, I wanted to see you."

All of a sudden Sesshoumaru's computer started speaking "You've got mail!" Sesshoumaru groaned, not again. He got up and saw that the email was from his half-breed brother, the subject was just simply, "Pictures." Not knowing what was it in, he clicked on it and open the files. The look on his face was priceless.

----------------------------------------

A/n: Ok, so I lied, now this is the end of the chapter! This chapter is short for two reasons; A) I wanted to get another chapter out before I went to my sisters for the weekend, and B) I wanted to leave a slight cliff hanger! EVIL CLIFF HANGER OF DOOM! Oh and once again, thank Kaluha for helping me! FEAR HIM…FOR HE IS UBER CUTE AND POCKET SIZED!


	25. Action part 1

A/n: Well, I love you all! No not really, just those that decided to review and read this little fic, ok its not so little anymore, but still. Some of you may have been surprised that while was gone you received a PM from me, responding to the reviews! Yes, I decided to be nice, why I did is totally beyond me. I would like to recommend a fic for all of you to read! It is called **The Final Bow by ****undecidedlycertain**it's quite good! If anyone needs a good Sess/Kag fic to pass the time, let me know, I have lots! I'm once again slacking in my school work. So if you don't get another chapter soon, it's the school works fault! . " Anyways on with important stuff! WARNINGS: some fluff between Kags and Sesshy.

Disclaimers: No ownage, Kami, how many times do I have to say it?

_**Shout outs**_

**_This person reviewed for my other fic their review was quite nice_**

**_Serrinaus_**

_**Other reviews!**_

_**Golden Vixen**_

_**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**_

_**Dendra**_

_**tiny-flames**_

_**animegoddess9484**_

_**Sesshoumaru's Fiend**_

_**Emron The Dragon King**_

_**ka1080**_

_**kimoukai**_

_**Q of Diamondz**_

--------------------------------

With ?????????

------------------

Inutashio decided not to go to his computer room, so he decided to run those "errands." In truth he decided he would go to Sango's house and give the girls the photos and of course visit InuYasha. What kind of father would he be if he didn't visit his son? Of course while visiting he would chat with Kikyou, who hopefully soon would become his daughter-in-law. With those three words, he dreamed about Kagome and Sesshoumaru getting married and have Kami knows how many kids. Yes, that would be splendid if Kikyou and InuYasha and Kagome and Sesshoumaru had kids. That would make him a grandparent, which since his two sons were born he had been waiting for them to find a woman and produce grandchildren for him. Selfish isn't it? Well that's just how he was.

A short while after leaving his house, Inutashio pulled into Sango's driveway. He got out of the car and made his way to the door and quietly knocked, knowing that they would easily hear it, for the T.V was on mute. Like expected the door opened less than a minute later to reveal Sango, looking irritated, that is until she saw who it was. She quickly called Kikyou over and dragged her outside, along with Inutashio. As if on cue, Inutashio pulled out his digital camera and showed the two girls the pictures of Sesshoumaru face when he saw Kagome.

Naturally the two girls giggled like the school girls they use to be. After the quick viewing of the pictures the three of them went inside. When Inutashio walked in and saw what Miroku and InuYasha were watching he sat down and watched it with them. Leaving the two girls with his digital camera, knowing all to well where they were going next. And of course like expected again, the two girls raced upstairs to Sango's computer room.

----------------------------------------------------

A/n: the end of the chapter, oh so very short, well oh well! FOOLED YA I'm not _that_ mean.

--------------------------------------------

With Sesshy and Kags

---------------

Upon seeing Sesshoumaru's priceless look on his face rushed over to the computer and stared wide-eyes, mouth agape, making a very good impression of a fish out of water, at what was displayed on the screen. For in the pictures, was none other than her and Sesshoumaru in a passionate lip lock. There Sesshoumaru was in nothing but his bugs bunny boxers and Froggy slippers, and all Kagome was wearing was black silk plain boxers and a white semi-see through tank top, she of course was smart enough to wear a bra under it, but it was _black_ one.

Sesshoumaru after regaining his composure for what was the second time that day appeared to be checking out Kagome, in the picture. Kagome being well Kagome noticed and smacked his arm. Which in turn the said smacked arm snaked around Kagome's waist and yanked her down into his lap, which earned a slight eep from her. Sesshoumaru then did what any normal male would do, ok not true but go along with me here, he nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in her scent like it was an addicting drug, which soon earned a slight purr from both Kagome _and_ Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru then place small butterfly kisses from the crook of her neck all the way down to her collar bone. Once his mouth reached said collar bone, he suckled on it gently, earning a tiny moan from Kagome. This reaction only encouraged him to do it more, earning more tiny moans from Kagome. But soon they were interrupted by a phone call, which in turned earned a growl from both of them.

--------------------------

A/n: Ok now this is the end of the chapter. Now I might have said it would be longer, but it isn't. Reasons why, 1) Slacking in school work, 2) I told many people there would be a chapter out by Thursday, and god damnit I intend to keep my word. So be thankful that I have a chapter out, even if it is short. If I can, I'll try and make the next one longer, remember IF POSSIBLE. I hope you liked the slight fluffness I put in here. Feel free to send me suggestions of what you want in the next chapter(s) I would love for ideas. Of course those that give me ideas will get credit for it!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Preparing for the swim and funness

A/n: If I don't come out with a chapter soon after this one, it is because of two reasons, writers block and slacking in school work, anyways on with all the important stuff. WARNINGS: Inutashio yelling at the T.V, ano, maybe more fluffness, language possibly,

Disclaimers: No ownage, also I don't own Justin Timberlake, if I did, he would be silenced, plus, I don't own the beer mention or the chips

Special thanks to: **Golden Vixen** for giving me an idea that I have used in this chapter!

_**Shout outs!!**_

_**tiny-flames**_

_**Erika**_

_**animegoddess9484**_

_**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**_

_**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome**_

_**EarthToMe001**_

_**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**_

_**YonderTiger**_

_**Q of Diamondz**_

_**ka1080**_

--------------------------------------

Sango's House

---------------

Miroku, InuYasha and Inutashio were sitting in Sango's living room on the couch with a twelve pack of Budlight and five bags of chips watching, yup you guessed it, WWE Smack Down. There was a new champion and apparently he was close to becoming the loser, which in turned earned a yell from all three males, said yell was obviously directed at the T.V. Soon after they quieted down when a new opponent came into the ring, scrawny thing compared to the champion of that round. InuYasha sat back into the cushion more, slurping his beer, eyes directed on the T.V, the other males were also making noises with the bags of chips and beer, but as soon as the bell rang for the beginning of the round, everything was silent.

Sango and Kikyou were sitting there at the computer, never once jumping when the three wrestling watching males were yelling… at the T.V Sango appeared to be furiously typing away, but in reality was typing slowly. Kikyou was obviously sitting at Sango's other computer, having a staring contest with a computer generated person. Sango spared a glance at Kikyou, rolling her eyes, everyone had thought _she_ was crazy, but it was actually Kikyou who was crazy. Sango was soon startled out of her… typing when she, more like InuYasha, received an email. The noise that came from the computer made Kikyou jump practically a foot in the air, soon after calming down she went over to Sango's computer and saw that Sesshoumaru had got the email, and had looked at it. Both girls squealed like crazed fan girls fawning over a picture of Justin Timberlake in Time magazine shirtless.

Kikyou and Sango looked at each other knowingly before scrambling to get logged onto a chat room. Pretty soon they were both logged into their messengers, a few seconds after that they were in a chat room. For some reason the two girls knew that at least Sesshoumaru would be in a chat room. Obviously Sesshoumaru thought it was InuYasha who took the pictures and emailed them to him. They had been sitting in the chat room for what seemed like forever, but was actually only five minutes when both Sesshoumaru _and_ Kagome logged in. Of course the two girls knew that Kagome was still at Sesshoumaru's house, because InuYasha had told them that Sesshoumaru had… wait for it… a total of five bloody computers.

---------------------------------  
Random Chat Room 2  
---------------------

AngelKags has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness has just joined the Conversation

AngelKags: Sango, Kikyou don't hide like you not here, we can see you screen names…

Revenge-is-sweet: Heh, hey guys wazzup?!!

Vagabond: Hey, so you two got those pictures we sent you?

Revenge-is-sweet: STUPID! Now they know it was us that did that! We're fucked! We were supposed to frame InuYasha, who knows nothing of this!

LordFluffness: Oh really, you two humans sent those pictures of Kagome and I kissing? Hmm?

AngelKags: That was too easy, but girls we got better pictures if you know what I mean…

Vagabond: Sorry Sango, I guess I do have a big mouth sometimes

Revenge-is-sweet: jhdlkdfhfhhiejfdskljsdjdjjkgfhjsdk

Vagabond: that would be Miroku trying to get a hold of the key board…

Revenge-is-sweet: Kagome! I didn't know you were the type to get pictures of _that!_ You must send them to me!

LordFluffness: Hmm, yes Kagome is the type to get pictures of _that_, I think we just might send them to Miroku, don't you think Kagome?

AngelKags: Oh yes, I think so, just let me upload them on the computer and I'll send them to you Miroku.

Vagabond: Oh Kami, you two are going to scar Sango and I, including Inutashio and InuYasha with those pictures!!

Revenge-is-sweet: Don't send them! Miroku will be even more perverted that he already is!

LordFluffness: Not our problem, he wants to see _those_ pictures then he will. So my traitorous father is there, I should've known, he never will pass up a good chance to watch wrestling…

Vagabond: Now Sesshoumaru, is that anyway to speak of you father? I go out of my way and leave you two kids there… alone and unsupervised, just so you two could "do stuff." Like get to know each other more.

Revenge-is-sweet: - groans – he did not just say that, he is almost as bad as Miroku… Kami help me, I'm surrounded my perverts!

LordFluffness: But isn't, Kikyou, my brothers wench there? Speaking of my brother, where is he?

Vagabond: Oh no, Kikyou is perverted as well; Miroku is rubbing off on her. And I feel so loved Sesshoumaru that you were wondering where I was!

AngelKags: Alright the pictures are uploaded, and they are being emailed to Sango.

**Everyone, and I mean everyone is looking at the pictures, aren't they perverted?**

**After viewing the pictures**.

Revenge-is-sweet: That was not funny Kagome!

Vagabond: I didn't know my son did _that!_ Wait till his mother hears about this, she will be laughing all the way to her grave.

LordFluffness: Well, I'm sorry to end this _wonderful_ conversation so soon, but Kagome and I have a shopping date we must attend to.

AngelKags: Yes, I will be torturing him while we're at it.

Vagabond: You guys are just sick! You have a really twisted way of humor!

Revenge-is-sweet: Why did you have to send _those_ pictures to us, it was a very big disappointment – Miroku pouts in the corner –

LordFluffness: we must be going, or we will be late, good-bye

AngelKags: he gets upset when he is late for something, byes

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

AngelKags has just left the Conversation

Vagabond has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

--------------------------------

With Sesshy and Kags  
-----------------

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had just got off of the computers, and were currently on the floor… laughing so hard. You see they were on the floor, due to falling out of the computer chairs from their conversation they just had with Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, InuYasha, and Inutashio. Miroku had totally believed the pictures Kagome and Sesshoumaru had taken were of them… doing things in a bed, which wasn't the case at all. In the pictures they were both flipping off the camera, giving a nice view of their middle fingers. Kagome of course didn't just stop with the middle fingers, oh no, she had to add something to it. There underneath their middle fingers, were the words written in bold "**Sucka's, fooled ya, didn't we?" **

Kagome was the first one to recover from their laughing, surprising huh, considering it's usually Sesshoumaru that is doing it. Five minutes later Sesshoumaru was just standing up straitening his Armani Jacket. Sesshoumaru didn't lie when he said they had a shopping date at the mall, but he nor Kagome mentioned what they were shopping for. Kagome thinking that Sesshoumaru looked to stuffy and business like in the full on suit took it upon herself to fix that. So what did she do, she removed his suit jacket and his tie, then rolled up his shirt sleeves and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. Ten minutes after doing that, they were just heading to his black Z4 BMW.

Shortly after getting into his car, they were at the mall. They headed straight to the store that contained all pool supplies, including swim suits both for male and female. Kagome had to practically drag poor Sesshoumaru into the store… by his hair. You would think living in a mansion with a heated pool that went from 2ft to 11ft; Sesshoumaru would have swimming trunks… or a speed-o, but no, he didn't have either one. Poor Kagome was going to have to find something for him to swim in, even if he didn't like it. Course shopping for swim wear for Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be an easy task, so Kagome was also going to buy herself a new bathing suit; it had been at least a year since she last bought one. Finally Kagome found the perfect swim wear for Sesshoumaru.

-------------------------------------  
With everyone else  
---------------

Inutashio, InuYasha, and Miroku had gone back downstairs after the big disappointment. That was soon forgotten by a beer and a new champion later. Sango and Kikyou decided to stay up in the computer room. They said something about having a staring contest with computer generated people. To the three males, females were just plain confusing. One minute they were complaining about staring contest with computer generated people, the next they were actually have one. The males soon learned the say "Women, can't live with them, can't live without them" was oh so very true. Two more twelve packs sitting on the table had them busy yelling at the T.V once again. Two more beers for Inutashio and he was declaring they have a belching contest, insisting that he would win, because he was older and more experienced in belching than the two younger males. Of course Miroku and InuYasha weren't going to back down from a challenge. So four more beers later for all three, Miroku was declaring his self the winner of the belching contest, both InuYasha and Inutashio groaned in annoyance, they had lost, badly.

Sango and Kikyou were both officially crazy; they were both have a staring contest with computer generated people. Kikyou had showed Sango the website and Sango was instantly hooked. Sango's eyes started to water after staring at the computer for two straight minutes without blinking. Kikyou however, wasn't even fazed by the long time span of staring at the computer screen. Suddenly both girls looked up from their computer screens' from hearing loud burping, scratch that, belching coming from downstairs. They groaned at the same time, they guys were having a belching contest, they could've sworn that the stench of them would be coming upstairs and "smoke" them out of the house. Thank Kami they stopped, and there was no stench, at least not upstairs. Soon the girls returned to their staring contests.

--------------------------------------------------

A/n: That is the end of the chapter, I would have been longer, but I need more results from the poll!! So get your votes in today!! Muwhaha, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yes I brought the chat room back!


	27. Swim Party, and 2 fights

A/n: Holy smokes! Maybe next time I should put "review today" or do more polls! I was at my friends' house on Saturday for this party, and when I come home, I find my inbox full of reviews, telling me what Sesshy should wear! Boy, that defiantly surprised me, I wasn't expecting that many in such short amount of time! Anyways, change in topic, the brief thing of the fic in my pro, about murder victim or whatever, well that won't be coming out for a while. Also there is a new one that I will be starting soon, I doesn't yet have a title, fore I can't think of one yet. Important stuff now! In this fic Jakotsu and Bankotsu are not related what so ever! Warnings: language, possible fluffness, most likely more belching, unexpectedness

Disclaimers: No ownage,

Special Thanks to: **tiny-flames**, **Sesshoumaru's Fiend, dendra, Golden Vixen, ka1080, LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa, animegoddess9484**

_**Shout outs!**_

_**inulover06**_

_**miko-demokags**_

_**YonderTiger**_

_**Archangel Amy**_

_**Q of Diamondz**_

_**Yasha'z Wifey Kyome**_

_**Krazie-edge**_

_**Susan**_

_**animecutie101**_

_**InaShioriInuyashazgurl**_

_**Elvin BlueEyes**_

* * *

With Sesshy and Kags

* * *

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru where he was sitting, trying desperately not to bolt from the store. Kagome had some articles of clothing, if you could even call it that, and she had the biggest grin on her face, that's not a good thing. Sesshoumaru saw what was in her arms and his eyes widen a fraction, oh no, she wanted him to wear _those_ no way in hell would he wear _those_. But he couldn't resist her because she was just so damn cute when she did the puppy dog eyes, damn Kagome, she knew his weakness. So Kagome dragged Sesshoumaru to the co-ed fitting rooms. She shoved him in one and threw the swimming trunks at him, then closed the door. Kagome stood there waiting for him to exit so she could check out his body; I mean see if they fit. Two minutes later he opened the door slightly and stuck his head out.

"Kagome! I can't possibly wear these," he seemed to be pleading, not that Kagome cared.

"Why not Sesshoumaru? They must look good on you," she did a silent victory dance when she saw the faint blush stain his cheeks.

"Well I'm _not_ coming out of here in these, with all those other females around watching," he narrowed his eyes looking around.

"Fine then, I'll just come in there and see for myself," then Kagome pushed her way in the small fitting room.

Kagome was practically speechless if he looked _that_ hot in billabong knee-length swim trunks, then he must look drop dead sexy naked, she thought, wait a minute where did that come from. Kagome starting thinking about removing those swim trunks and doing unmentionable things to him in the fitting room stall. A deep blush was soon staining her cheeks while she was deep in thought thinking about certain things that involved the two. Sesshoumaru noticed her eyes were glazed over and couldn't miss the blush; he smirked knowing pretty much what she was thinking about. Seriously, he was tempted to just fling these things off and ravish her mouth with his. He did not just think that, he was going insane; they were in a public place where people could hear anything. He cleared his throat, trying to get them both to calm down from their… thoughts. Kagome shook the thoughts from her head, and walked out of the stall, a faint blush still staining her cheeks.

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru exited the stall, the swimming trunks in hand. He smirked when he saw Kagome looking the other way, but he could tell that she was looking at him from the corner of her eye. They walked to the check out stand and Kagome paid for her swim suit and Sesshoumaru swim trunks, she had to convince him to let her buy them, he was a stubborn ass sometimes. They walked out of the mall, and to Sesshoumaru's car, once the things were in the trunk they went back to the mansion. Once back Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed to Sesshoumaru room once again, and set the bags down, logging onto the computers. They had to see if anyone was online so they could invite them to the pool party that was going to happen tomorrow. Sure it was short notice, but hey it was the summer time now so they didn't care. They were pretty sure that most people who were invited would be going, everyone, and I mean everyone wanted to come to mansion.

* * *

Random Chat Room 1

* * *

AngelKags has just joined the Conversation 

LordFluffness has just joined the Conversation

Vagabond: Kaggie! You and Sesshoumaru are back!

AngelKags: Yeah, and didn't I tell u to stop calling me Kaggie? Oh I got a question for you, Sango, and Miroku

Revenge-is-sweet: whatever it is, we didn't do it, we swear!

LordFluffness: Kagome tell them already, we have more people we need to talk to…

AngelKags: Oh right. So anyways, Sesshoumaru is having a pool part tomorrow, and we, want to know if you three would like to come, and of course InuYasha would be there…

Vagabond: hold on, lets us ask the guys.

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya sure will we go, so when is it? I mean like the time.

LordFluffness: Lets seem, people can start arriving by… 11:30am, is that alright Kagome?

AngelKags: Ya, its your house, so you choose. Well we have to go and invite more people, so I'll talk to you guys later? Byes

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

AngelKags has just left the Conversation

Vagabond: doesn't that seem like that Kags is gonna stay the night there?

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya! And hopefully share the same bed as him! Oops I mean have a room next to his?

Vagabond: man, Miroku is rubbing off on us, its not to long before we start groping people, or Inutashio turns that way…

Revenge-is-sweet: ya I agree, but why are we talking on here, when we could talk in person,

Revenge-is-sweet has jut left the Conversation

Vagabond has just left the Conversation

* * *

Random Chat Room 4

* * *

AngelKags has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness has just joined the Conversation

RainbowMan: Oh my! Is that Sess-sama?!! And my Gome-chan?!!

Bank-Man: Now Jak, settle down, last time you got excited you hyperventilated…

AngelKags: Which knowing you Bank, you fixed that instantly – smirked devilishly –

RainbowMan: Gome-chan!! We've missed you, so what do we owe this pleasure of you two coming to find us?

LordFluffness: Kagome, please ask them already, this is wearing thin on my patience…

Bank-Man: Ask us what exactly?

AngelKags: You spoil all the fun Sesshoumaru… Anyways, so how would you two like to go to a pool party Sesshoumaru is holding tomorrow? People will start arriving at 11:30am.

RainbowMan: Of course we'll be there! I'm sure you must have lots more people to ask! Ja ne

LordFluffness: Well that was easier than I thought, good-bye.

AngelKags: Bye!

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

AngelKags has just left the Conversation

Bank-Man: So Jak, you think those two hooked up? It sounded like it. Hmm… I'll meet you in the bed room in… 5 minutes!

Bank-Man has just left the Conversation

RainbowMan has just left the Conversation

* * *

Random Chat Room 3

* * *

Miasma-Stoner: So Kagura, what have you been up to? Have you reconsidered my offer?

WindSorceress1: Naraku, for the last time, no I don't want to sleep with you! And I've been chilling… what about yourself?

Miasma-Stoner: Just dandy…

AngelKags has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness has just joined the Conversation

AngelKags: Hey Naraku, hey Kagura, we got a question for you guys, Sesshoumaru, ask away…

LordFluffness: Would you two like to come to a pool party I'm throwing tomorrow, people will be starting to arrive at 11:30am…

WindSorceress1: Will Jaken be there? If so, then yes I'll be there…

Miasma-Stoner: Hell yes I'll be there, I take it proper swim wear?

AngelKags: Cool, we will add you two to the list, Ja ne for now!

AngelKags has just left the Conversation

WindSorceress1: Oh Sesshoumaru before you go, what are you going to do with Rin?

LordFluffness: I need to find a baby sitter for her, know anyone?

Miasma-Stoner: Hey, Kagura, why not your sister Kanna?

WindSorceress1: Good idea, so what do you think Sesshoumaru? Since Rin is already here, she can just spend the night.

LordFluffness: Very well.

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

Miasma-Stoner: For some twisted reason I don't hate Kagome anymore, and I just knew those two would get together…

Miasma-Stoner has just left the Conversation

WindSorceress1: Ass, leaving without saying good-bye or something…

WindSorceress1 has just left the Conversation

* * *

Random Chat Room 2

* * *

Wolfy: Bleh, why is no one here?!!

AngelKags has just joined the Conversation

LordFluffness has just joined the Conversation

Wolfy: My woman is here! Kagome have you missed me?

AngelKags: Uhh…Kouga, I'm not your woman…

Wolfy: well of course you are!

LordFluffness: Kouga, Kagome doesn't belong to you, nor will she ever, she belongs to me, so back off. But would you like to attend my pool party tomorrow? People will start arriving at 11:30am. Yes Ayame you are invited as well…

RedHead: Ok, but I don't think I can go, I have to take care of my gramps.

LordFluffness: Very well, if you can make it, you may do so, I'll put you on the list, Ja ne

LordFluffness has just left the Conversation

AngelKags: I'll see you later! Ja ne

AngelKags has just left the Conversation

* * *

Not on the Computer  
Sesshy and Kags

* * *

Kagome had just got off the computer and was sitting there, looking at Sesshoumaru who was deep in thought. Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes instantly falling upon the person he was thinking about, Kagome. She smiled at him, causing him to smile back. Now that Sesshoumaru remembered what had wanted to do to her in the fitting room stall, he started thinking that now he could do it. That set his mind whirling on a while list of things he would love to do with her. Oh Kami, that sounded so dirty, yet to Sesshoumaru, he didn't care, so you know what he did? I'll tell you. Sesshoumaru quickly strode over to Kagome and picked her up and carried her to his bedchambers, and for those of you that now have you mind in the gutter, get it out! He set her on his bed and like he wanted and ravished her mouth with his. He was encouraged when she returned the passionate, yet fierce and gently kiss. For a while their tongue's battle to be the domineering one, in the end, Kagome's won. Sesshoumaru allowed his hand to creep toward the hem of Kagome's shirt, once there he quickly removed it from her body. Slowly he started trailing butterfly kisses to the crook in her neck. His hand started wandering to her back to unclasp her bra, when there was a knock on his door, followed by a voice.

"Sesshoumaru, are you in there with Kagome? If so, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," it was Inutashio, so that meant he was back from Sango's house. So Kagome quickly put her shirt back on, slightly disappointed. Sesshoumaru walked to the door and opened it, no sign of them doing anything aside from talking. Inutashio looked disappointed that his son wasn't doing anything with Kagome, but then again they might want to wait until they for sure no one would be around, hell he would get rid of everyone if it meant that they would do stuff. Yes Inutashio was a conniving bastard, whoever said other wise is off their rocker. Inutashio quickly wiped off his disappointed look when Sesshoumaru turned to him, smirking, Inutashio left without saying a word. Sesshoumaru glared at his back, he did that on purpose.

* * *

Next day, Pool party  
Everyone there

* * *

Music was blasting in the background, and people were in the pool swimming, the other person that hadn't gotten wet, if you guessed Sesshoumaru, you are correct. Sure he had his swim trunks on but that didn't mean he was going in the pool, maybe if it was just him and Kagome, minus their suits and they – he shook his head from those thoughts again. Speaking of which where was Kagome, he just saw her a few minutes ago while he was walking towards the deep end. Now of course he was there at the deep end, and he still didn't see Kagome, that is until it was too late. Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt himself moving forward, towards the water. He turned around just as he fell in the pool. When he saw who pushed him in, he felt stupid, he should've expected Kagome to do that, but he didn't. She was grinning once he hit the water. When Sesshoumaru resurfaced, he was sputtering, pushing his hair out of his face, his eye narrowed when he heard Kagome melodic laughter. She was laughing at him, _him_ of all people. She would pay, so without another thought he pulled her in the pool with him.

Everyone watched the interaction between the two and thought it was cute, except for a certain wolf. Yes that's right Kouga didn't like that what so ever, so he intended to ruin whatever they had going. From his spot in a lounge chair he plotted how he would ruin it. Finally it hit him, no, not literally, but it hit him, he had the perfect idea. He would hit on Kagome and possibly kiss her, then Sesshoumaru would see and be pissed, then he would want to get rid of her for so called "cheating" on him. His little plan would work for sure. Kouga soon got more enraged when he saw Sesshoumaru grope _his_ woman, Sesshoumaru would so pay for touching what belonged to him. People would say Kouga was possessive, but that wasn't the case at all, nope he was _obsessive compulsive_ meaning more than just possessive.

Kagome smirked knowing how to get Sesshoumaru back for pulling her in and groping her in front of everyone. She got loose from his grasp and swam near his side, when he wasn't looking; she quickly pulled his swim trunks off and swam to the other end of the pool, his swim trunks in her hand. She stood up out of the water holding the swim trunks in her hand as she saw Sesshoumaru make his way toward her, she smirked, getting ready to embarrass the hell out of him.

"Oh Sesshoumaru!! Missing something?" the look in her eyes was devilish. Sesshoumaru looked up and saw his swim trunks in her hand, his eyes widen oh shit, he thought. If she had his swim trunks, then he was… he looked down, fuck, he was nude! He quickly swam back to the deep end and stayed in the corner, trying desperately not to blush and die from embarrassment. Soon Kagome swam over to him taking pity on him and gave him back his swim trunks, for that he was grateful, oh so very grateful, he took them and quicker than you would think had them on. Everyone was still watching, surprisingly, they weren't laughing. Sesshoumaru just couldn't stay mad at Kagome, so he claimed her lips in a quick kiss before getting out of the water to dry off.

Kagome had soon got out of the pool and went into the kitchen to get some water, the door opened to the kitchen, yet she didn't know who it was. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and turned her around. She saw that it was Kouga, he was way too close for her liking, so she tried to push him away, but to no avail. Once he heard Sesshoumaru start walking into the kitchen he instantly kissed Kagome. Sesshoumaru walked in that say minute that Kouga decided to kiss Kagome. When Sesshoumaru saw, his heart broke into a million pieces, he had thought Kagome truly liked him, and wasn't using him. But from what he could see he was wrong. He was Kagome kissing Kouga, Sesshoumaru left before he started to cry, not saying that he was going to, just in case he started to cry.

Kagome pushed Kouga away and was livid. Before she could push Kouga away she had saw the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, hurt, pain, and worse of all, heartbroken. Kagome ran out of the kitchen in search of Sesshoumaru, first she checked outside at the pool, nope, and then she checked the living room, still no Sesshoumaru, so she decided to try his room. Kagome ran to his room, and without knocking entered it. There Sesshoumaru lay on his bed, his face buried in the pillow; Kagome could smell the tears that were coming from him. Kagome loved Sesshoumaru so was heart broken that he was crying and it was her fault, and yes that's right Kagome loved Sesshoumaru.

Kagome made her way over to his bed and sat down next to his head, she slowly tried to pry his face away from the pillow. She got his face away and laid his head in her lap. He had tears still streaming down his face in an endless waterfall. Sesshoumaru looked up and saw that it was Kagome, he got up and his pain was replaced with anger. He glared at her.

"Sesshoumaru, please believe me when I say I didn't kiss Kouga. I don't even like him!" Kagome's voice was begging, like she never begged before.

"Why should I, you appeared to be enjoying it."

"Sesshoumaru! I went in the kitchen to get something, and then the door opened and he was there. Then he turned me around and when you entered he kissed me, he made it look like that we had been kissing. He hates that you have me. I would never hurt you intentionally," tears started streaming down her face as she pleaded to him to believe her.

"How am I sure that you're not lying to me?! Can you prove it?" He was angry as hell.

"I don't know if I could prove it, I…I…I can't say it now, you wouldn't believe me if I said it."

Sesshoumaru thought, _it?_ Could it be she wanted to say she loved him? "Said what?" That's all Sesshoumaru could get in before a crying Kagome flung herself in his arms and kissed him passionately, more passionate than any kiss they have ever shared before. It was like she was saying she loved him and would never hurt him in that one kiss. He returned it and that's when he believed her.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome parted from the kiss. Right after Sesshoumaru headed down to where the pool was; knowing that Kouga was there. Kagome followed, she was the first one to spot Kouga and pointed him out the Sesshoumaru who quickly walked over to Kouga. Once there Sesshoumaru slammed his first into Kouga's jaw, getting the pleasing sound of a crack. Kouga lunged for Sesshoumaru, trying to land a punch or kick, but he was too slow. Sesshoumaru punch his nose and broke it, blood spurting out in rivers, well to Kouga it seemed like rivers. By now everyone was watching, no one knew why caused Sesshoumaru to be this way except two people who had witnessed it, Kikyou and InuYasha. So obviously the two were rooting Sesshoumaru on. So after the broken nose, Kouga ran, and Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him possessively. Kikyou smiled knowing that her best friend was in good hands, and would always be protected.

A few hours after the "incident" everyone went home; InuYasha went to Sango's house with Kikyou and Miroku, Kagome stayed there at the mansion. But now it was well past the time everyone went home it was now, let's see 10:50pm. Sesshoumaru yawned and started heading towards his room, Kagome following. Kagome being sneaky got an idea, that is, if Sesshoumaru was willing to go along with it. They enter; of course they were in sleep wear. Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru onto his bed and crawled up to him.

* * *

A/n: Ok everyone that is the end, it took me several days to type because I was trying to gather my thoughts and think of a way to get my reviewers ideas in here. Now I'll be making a poll, so be sure to check that out. So after I get enough results from the poll, the next actually chapter will come out! Since the little fight, I decided that Kagome and/or Sesshoumaru needs to confess their love for one another. So if I get enough reviews saying yes to the poll, then during that time one of them or both will say they love each other! I hoped you loved his chapter! I know the Chat Rooms were kind of lame, but hey it was easier, and I haven't really been doing anything with the Chat Rooms so I needed it in there! So anyways until next time Ja ne! 


	28. Goodbye

A/n: I'm sorry everyone! I know there was a big delay! First there was school work that I was super behind in, and I'm still not caught up…and one of my cats died, so ya! Kami help me! But enough with my problems. I decided _not_ to do a lemon or lime in this one. From what my friends and a certain reviewer said, Kags and Sesshy need to get to know each other better and I agree. I don't exactly know when there will be a lemon or lime. But when I decide to put one (or more depending) in this fic, you all will get a warning, a chapter or 2 before, and an A/n so you are prepared. If you don't know what one is, just PM me and ask. I'll gladly tell you. Oh and no shout outs, WAY TO MANY REVIEWS FOR ME TO KEEP TRACK OF. Hehe, more like 12ish, but still. Oh, and your probably going to hate me for this chapter later on, so feel free to tell me what you think of me for doing this!

Disclaimers: I don't own them! But on weekends and holidays I borrow Sesshoumaru and Jaken, Jaken is there to do my chores XD! Plus, I don't own Xbox, Halo 2, or the racing game, or WWF Smack Down, or NASCAR. Or Jeff Gordon….or Coors Light (nasty), or Justin Timberlake and his song "Sexyback" or Hinder "Lips of and Angel." Chanterelle is an actually restaurant it's in Sacramento, CA, so I don't own it. Nor the other song, that thou shall find out what it is called! mwhaha

Translations

Klinge: Mean sword in German

Sesshoumaru: Killing Perfection

**

* * *

LAST TIME! **

Kagome being sneaky got an idea, that is, if Sesshoumaru was willing to go along with it. They enter; of course they were in sleep wear. Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru onto his bed and crawled up to him.

**

* * *

NOW! **

Kagome reached Sesshoumaru and sat on his stomach, of course he didn't feel it. The look in her eyes told Sesshoumaru to either hide, or back away slowly, but him being the…stubborn demon he was didn't do either. Kagome figure, ah what do I care if he agrees to it or not I'm still going to whoop his ass. So what did Kagome do, she literally dragged Sesshoumaru off his bed and onto the floor, so you would've guess he would land gracefully on his feet, he didn't. He landed flat on his ass, with a loud thud.

So Inutashio being the curious bastard he is, opened Sesshoumaru bedroom door and looked in. Of course he didn't see anyone, so he walked in, and then he stepped on something. He looked down, it was something black and… lacey? So he bent down and picked it up by a strap; he held it up to his eye level and gasped and dropped it like it was on fire. Now I bet you think one of two things, it was either a bra, or a thong. What Inutashio had picked up was indeed a bra, Kagome's bra to be exact. So what did he do after seeing her bra, if you guess he turn tail and fled, you are sadly mistaken. That's right he walked in further, only to step on something else. He looked down and saw he had stepped on a pair of pants, but still he didn't turn around and leave, he kept walking further in. He walked further and each the other side of the bed, where the two, Kagome and Sesshoumaru, lay sprawled.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru lay there tangled in blankets that had been on the bed when Kagome dragged Sesshoumaru off the bed. They were arguing over what video game they should play; of course Kagome had _finally_ convinced Sesshoumaru to play one. So with them arguing, they were oblivious to Inutashio just standing a few feet away from them chuckling lightly. Sesshoumaru suggested they play Halo 2 for Xbox, of course Kagome refused and said they should play a racing game, insisting that Sesshoumaru didn't want to play because he was to afraid to lose to her. At that comment natural Sesshoumaru complied. The two's head jerked up when they heard chuckling; when they looked up they saw Inutashio standing a few feet away trying to contain chuckles. Sesshoumaru glared at him, making him stop and slowly make his way out of the room. Kagome looked to the side and saw her bra laying a few feet away, and then she gasped. Inutashio must have thought they were doing _things_.

Kagome shrugged that off and turned on the Xbox so they could play the racing game. Kagome grabbed her control and shoved another one in Sesshoumaru hand before sitting down once again next to him. After Kagome sat down Sesshoumaru threw a blanket over both of them and waited for the game to load, which didn't take to long. They each choose their car, and its details. Sesshoumaru choose the track, and pretty soon all the details were loading. Once it finished they started.

* * *

Miroku and InuYasha were sitting on their lazy arses watching TV. If you guessed WWF Smack Down, you are wrong, if you guessed a chick flick, you are also wrong, they were actually watching NASCAR. When Jeff Gordon appeared on the screen, you would've thought they two guys would be cheering, but they were actually, throwing popcorn, chips and… pillows at the TV. They weren't yet yelling at the TV, which I guess is a good thing. Miroku was glaring at the TV, attempting to burn a hole into Jeff Gordon's face, which wasn't working, when he heard what sound like a beer or soda being open. When he looked at InuYasha he saw InuYasha had a six back of Coors Light, InuYasha threw one at him, almost hitting him in the head. InuYasha sniggered. The two guys jumped a foot in the air when they heard a frustrated yell from upstairs in the computer room, where Sango and Kikyou were. They shook their head and went back to watching TV.

* * *

Sango was sitting at her computer once again having a staring contest with the computer, when suddenly Naraku popped up in an IM window asking her to join a chat room with him, which in turned caused her to lose to the computer. Which this is what caused the yell from Sango. Kikyou not really…all there wasn't paying attention to Sango, if you guessed because she was having a staring contest, that for once isn't right. Kikyou was actually watching the computer download the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder, which was being really slow, because the High Speed wasn't hooked up to this computer…yet. So anyways back to Sango, what did she do? She agreed to go to the chat room, only after making Kikyou join; which she did. 

Sango was busy talking to Naraku and Kagura, so she didn't hear or see Kikyou dancing. Kikyou was dancing because the song had finally loaded, causing a big uproar from her. You see this song was Kikyou's favorite song of all time, next to "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake. Speaking of which, she was also downloading this song. Sango was reading what Naraku had just said when Kagura asked if she had a webcam, so Sango being well, Sango of course did, so she hooked it up and turned it on.

* * *

Naraku was currently at Kagura's house using one of her computers, because his was in the repair shop, because apparently someone sent him a virus. Anyways, he and Kagura were sitting at the computers watching the screen while Sango hooked and turned on her webcam. When it was turned on they were met with a… odd site. This odd site wasn't Sango chest or any part of her body; it was of Kikyou **_trying_** to slow dance by herself to some song. So this caused both Naraku and Kagura to end up on the floor laughing and holding their sides. It was apparent that Kikyou didn't know the webcam was focused on her embarrassing dancing. 

When the two regained their composure and their barking laughter were reduced to spaced fits of odd giggles. Yes that's right, Naraku was giggling, like a school girl I might add. Kagura of course was too, but she is a girl, and giggling is natural for her. Kanna knocked on the computer door and looked in to see what was going on, when she saw, she just shut the door again, and walked away chuckling. Yes, once again it's a miracle Kanna was chuckling, and not an evil one.

* * *

Jakotsu and Bankotsu were sitting on their living room couch watching a movie, thinking of a way for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to get to know each other better. Every few minutes there would be a sigh coming from Jakotsu, who happened to be the romantic freak. He was obsessed with all the romantic things. Jakotsu sat there thinking of things he liked, candle lit dinners, roses, jewelry, dinner for two… he cut himself off at those thoughts, that it, he thought. They would make reservations at a fancy restaurant for the two. So Jakotsu told his idea to his boyfriend, who immediately loved it. 

"Jak, why don't we somehow contact Sesshoumaru and tell him what Kagome's favorite flower is, that way he will get her flowers. Thought jewelry seems a little too far, because they haven't been together for that long," Bankotsu concluded.

Jakotsu sat there for a minute thinking, "Bank, you notice they haven't actually declared they were together right? Don't you think this would be a good chance for them to officially declare it, if only to each other?"

"Kami, you're right! Hopefully we don't have to say anything for them to. They need to do it on their own. But we can help them! So you make the reservations and I'll send Sesshoumaru and anonymous email saying what Kagome's favorite flower is!" With that thought Bankotsu rushed over to his computer.

Jakotsu quickly reached for the phone after pausing the movie. He then grabbed the phone book so find the perfect restaurant for the couple. Jakotsu flipped threw the pages until he found the right one, but first he had to check and see if it was good enough with Bankotsu. The restaurant wasn't too far into town, but it was a good distance from Sesshoumaru's mansion, which they were sure Kagome was staying at. The restaurant known as Chanterelle has a Victorian style, and was semi-fancy, romantic, and best of all candle lit dinners. It would be the perfect place for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Jakotsu called and made the reservations for Tuesday night. Of course Bankotsu emailed Sesshoumaru that they had reservations at that place at 7pm for the two, and then sent the anonymous email saying Kagome's favorite flower. Jakotsu, when he made the reservations told the person who took them to charge Bankotsu Klinge's card, only after he was reassure that it would be done, he hung up. The two sighed and went back to watching their movie.

* * *

Inutashio sat down at his desk, when he received and email from Bankotsu, telling him what he and Jakotsu had planned for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. You see, Inutashio, decided to call in the professionals for the job he wanted done. I know sounds like murdering someone, or something, but it isn't. Inutashio has been trying to find a way for the two to get to know each other better, so he thought he needed help in getting them closer. Of course why he was doing this wasn't selfless, it was totally and completely selfish why he was doing it. He wanted grandkids, badly, and I mean really badly. He wasn't getting any younger and wanted grandkids, so he wanted them to get closer to each other. Even if they weren't married and had a child because they didn't use protection, that would be a grandkid to him to matter what. InuYasha was still…childish, so no point of him having children…yet, and Rin was far too young. Hell Rin only saw boys as friends and nothing else, she was what you called pure innocence, except what she did 3 week ago, but that's a different story. 

Inutashio decided that the girls needed to know, and by girls I mean Sango and Kikyou, who cares if they two guys knew. They were probably watching TV; come to think of it NASCAR was on tonight! Inutashio emailed Sango telling her of the plans, after the email was sent her heard the loud pattering of rain. He smirked, from what he heard from Sango and Kikyou, Kagome loved the rain, so she might brag Sesshoumaru outside.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat there on the floor and groaned for the umpteenth time; Kagome had beaten him _again_, she was good. It wasn't just a couple times he was beat, no; he was beat **_10_** bloody times, by **_her_**. So he was going to be humiliated later when she told his brother, and she would tell him, and his father. Damn Kagome and her female bragging rights, he was doomed. But he loved her none the less. Wait a minute, Sesshoumaru thought, did I just tell myself in my head that I loved her? He did say it, and it was true. He chuckled out loud to himself, funny how a female could change him. 

Kagome was about to start another game, that is until she heard the rain pattering hard against the roof. She smirked devilishly, Sesshoumaru would just love to go out in the rain, she thought sarcastically. She stood up and gazed down at Sesshoumaru before starting to walk to his bedroom door, she looked over her shoulder to see him following her. Once she reached the entrance to the mansion and grabbed his hand and pulled him outside in the rain. Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was crazy for bringing him out in the rain. Kagome spread her arms out and started spinning around, allowing the rain to fall freely on her, she smirked as she saw Sesshoumaru just stand there motionless.

Finally after Kagome begging and begging, she managed to convince Sesshoumaru to dance with her in the rain. After what seemed like hours the two went inside and changed and soon fell asleep on Sesshoumaru's bed, Kagome lying peacefully in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Sango and Kikyou walked downstairs from a late night on the computer, when they walked into the living room, they had to stifle their giggles. Kikyou soon ran upstairs to get Sango's digital camera, the sight downstairs in the living room was priceless, these pictures would sell for a lot of money. Kikyou jumped down the remaining two stairs and rushed to the living room quickly snapping tons of pictures of the two guys from all angles. After the picture fiasco, the two girls decided to wait for the guys to wake up before they made breakfast, which knowing the guys they would be hungry soon, very soon. 

InuYasha and Miroku slowly opened their eyes, adjusting to the morning light. Once they were able to open them all the way and saw their position, they scrambled away from each other; point a finger at one another and yelling and I quote "YOU PERVERT!!" in a high pitched feminine voice. You see, when they woke up, InuYasha was straddling Miroku's waist in a not so innocent way. Thus this caused both males to freak out and sound like females who were just groped and or had been walked in on while in the shower. Their yelling caused the girls to laugh even harder than they had been. The two guys glared at each other that is until Kikyou got their attention dangling the digital camera in the air, for them to see. InuYasha lunged for the camera, Kikyou anticipating this move quickly dodged it effectively. So thus the fight fir the camera commenced.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had awoken hours earlier and were obviously fully dressed and sitting downstairs in the living room watching cartoons. Obviously it was Kagome's choice, because if it was Sesshoumaru's they would be watching something much lamer and boring, like the history channel. They were planning on going out on the town and mess around. 

The two left the mansion and went into town, via Sesshoumaru's car; of course he was driving it. Sesshoumaru walked off to a little café while Kagome walked into Victoria Secret intent on buy some new bras for herself. Sesshoumaru sat down sipping his latte every few minutes while reading the morning newspaper. Why he read it, and enjoyed reading it is totally beyond me. He sensed someone sit down in the chair across from him, he knew it wasn't Kagome; she said she would be at most an hour, and it had only been 15 minutes. Reluctantly he looked up from the newspaper and say Yura sitting across from him staring intently at him. He glared at her emotionlessly; she was always, for lack of better words, trying to get in his pants, this annoyed him greatly. Sesshoumaru them smirked when he imagined Kagome face if she saw Yura trying to seduce him, that would be wonderful.

Kagome walked out of Victoria Secret 40 minutes later carrying some bags of bras. She started heading toward the café Sesshoumaru said he would meet her at. She came upon it, and saw Yura flirting with _her_ man; she wasn't going to stand around and watching, so she did what any jealous female would do. She walked over there and set down her bags, and quickly yanked Yura out of the chair and pulled her hair so she looked directly at Kagome. Yura looked at Kagome with fear evident in her eyes, she had heard about Kagome's jealous temper, and didn't want to be in the way of it. So what did Yura do, she got free of Kagome's grasp and ran like hell down the street. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled at him sweetly before plopping herself down in the chair Yura had previously occupied.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and shook his head, she was strange, but he liked that about her. Suddenly he felt another presence making themselves known, Kami, today was a day for unwanted visits from people; however this person he didn't know. A young man with light brown hair and brown eyes, Kagome obviously felt his presence and spun around in her seat looking directly at the young man. She apparently knew who he was; this didn't worry him in the slightest. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome mouth the name 'Hojou' silently; yes he concluded she knew who he was.

Hojou walked up to Kagome, his carefree look on his face, he took a glance at the erect figure sitting across from his woman. He walked right up to the side of Kagome's chair and smirked down at her, finally she would be his, this Sesshoumaru wasn't going to take what belong to him.

"Kagome, my love! I've missed you so much, you haven't called me the past few days I was hoping you haven't forgotten our wedding that is coming soon. Now come we must go! Oh, sorry Sesshoumaru, but Kagome was toying with you, you see her and I are engaged to be married." He said this with a confident air around him, making Sesshoumaru believe it.

Kagome opened her mouth to object, but Sesshoumaru cut in, "It seems that you tell the truth, Hojou. Kagome I hope I never have to see you lying and deceitful face again. Good day, and have a fantastic wedding" Sesshoumaru got up gracefully not sparing a glance at the women he thought he loved, and loved him back, apparently he was wrong. He walked down the street, ignoring the calls Kagome was using to try and get his attention. Even though she yelled that she didn't like Hojou, and that she wasn't engaged, he didn't believe for a minute. First it was Kouga, then it was Hojou, it had to be true that she was toying with him. As he walked to his car, he could feel a wetness running down his cheeks from his golden eyes, he had loved Kagome. Memories of being with her flashed through his mind, making him cry even more, by the time he got to his car, his eyes were blood shot and his shirt was slightly soaked from his tears.

Kagome stared after Sesshoumaru's retreating form, her lip quivering and her eyes starting to brim with tears; he hadn't believed her, he believed Hojou. She heard Hojou laugh triumphantly, so she spun around and slapped him. Hojou had taken away the only man she loved, and she was sure he loved her, but now nothing was working out, she was going to tell Sesshoumaru that she loved him, but that plan went down the drain. Kagome started walking away.

It had been 2 weeks since the day Sesshoumaru and Kagome split, and still Sesshoumaru was upset. Sesshoumaru was driving into town when he spotted Kagome walking along the sidewalk by herself, looking melancholy. Sesshoumaru thought, could she have been telling the truth and Hojou was trying to get them apart. He came to a stop light and saw Hojou running to catch up with Kagome; he only heard a few words that were exchanged. Kagome sounded pissed and said something along the lines of "Thanks Hojou, you ruined my life" and "Can't you see I hate you and will never like you?" Sesshoumaru drove on, to get rid of the silence he put on the radio, it was still on Kagome's station yet he didn't change it.

_**

* * *

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today **_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

* * *

Sesshoumaru attentively listened to the lyrics; if Kagome wasn't engaged to Hojou, then this song would have a meaning to him. Of course Sesshoumaru kept on believing that Kagome was in love with Hojou and was engaged to him as well, yet there was that voice in the bag of his head stating otherwise. _**

* * *

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back **_

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

* * *

Sesshoumaru continued to listen, he was enthralled about the resemblance this song had. He saw Kagome lash out and punch Hojou before yelling something that would stick in his mind forever. "I LOVED SESSHOUMARU DAMNIT! And I still do…" and she broke down in tears. _**

* * *

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself **_

By hurting you

* * *

A/n: I know hate me! Their love is once again thwarted by unwanted people! Gosh darn them! Yes, feel free to want to kill me! I can guarantee that in the next chapter they won't get back together, and if they do, it won't be until the very end of the chapter! I made this slightly longer than usual, because I haven't updated in so long! Gah! Forgive me! I hoped you loved this chapter! And if you liked the song that is posted, and want to know who sings it and what it's called here ya go! **CHRISTINA AGUILERA – HURT**

Ja ne!


	29. Random Chat Room 19

A/n: Like holy smokes! Here is a chapter! I know I kind of was a mean person to just leave it there. But I have returned, if only for a little bit! The last chapter kind of sucked, I admit to that. This chapter might suck as well. You might also hate me for what happens in this one. Poor Sesshoumaru and poor Kagome. Don't worry Hojou will get his and Kouga will also get it… again. This chapter might be short, because I'm trying to get you all hyped up for the really good part and funniness. This chapter would've been out sooner, but FFN was acting up! Got to lazy for shout outs… heh BUT THANK YOU ALL!!! WARNINGS: some swearing…naturally.

Disclaimers: No ownage… But I stole Sesshoumaru for thanksgiving…heh he is currently tied up cause by the end of this chapter he will want to kill me.

------------------------------  
Chat Room 1

-------------

Green-Monster101: Has anyone seen my Master?

Head-Honcho: He went driving. Poor guy is heart-broken, but won't admit it.

Revenge-is-sweet: Ya, though I can't believe Kagome would toy with him. Hojou and Kouga were teaming up I just know it.

Juggalo: We did so much to get them together. Wouldn't that suck if something bad happened to one of them? Has anyone heard from Kagome?

Miasma-Stoner: Ya, she called Kagura's and asked to speak with Rin. Rin said something about she was going out of town to get away from everything, no clue how long she would be gone.

WindSorceress1: So you could always call her place and leave a message on her machine, and Shippo will be staying here with me and Kanna. Do you know if Sesshoumaru was going anywhere?

Green-Monster101: No, milord wasn't going anywhere; he said he doesn't run from his problems.

Vagabond: Poor Sesshoumaru… I wish there was something we could do, but for now we have to let them figure out their problems. From what I heard Inutashio is taking this pretty hard as well.

Head-Honcho: Ya, dad is taking it hard. He said they looked cute together and that he wished they would've stayed together and worked out the problem. For once I feel sorry for Sesshoumaru.

Wolfy has just joined the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet: Why that fucking bastard! How dare he have the nerve to come in here!!

Juggalo: Calm down Sango!

Wolfy: Wazzup hoes? Anyone seen my women? I heard she and Sesshoumaru are over, sweet!

Green-Monster101: Leave now you fucker! You have upset my Master!

WindSorceress1: Jaken, I didn't know you swore, just calm down.

Wolfy: What did I do?

Miasma-Stoner: When was the last time you talked to Hojou Kouga? A few days ago?

Wolfy: Ya, why? What did he do?

Vagabond: We knew it! You and Hojou were teaming up to get Sesshoumaru and Kagome apart!

RainbowMan has just joined the Conversation

Bank-Man has just joined the Conversation

RainbowMan: Just great all everyone's hard work went down the drain. Even we had to cancel their dinner date, it was just wonderful.

Bank-Man: Now Jak, calm down. I'm sure everyone here is upset. Kouga how dare you show your face anywhere near us! It's your fault and Hojou that Kagome and Sesshoumaru are apart. We saw you two talking right before it happened.

Revenge-is-sweet, Green-Monster101, Miasma-Stoner and WindSorceress1 have just kicked Wolfy out of the Conversation

Vagabond: Serves the bastard right!!

Head-Honcho: hey guys hold on, the phone is ringing, and it appears it's from the local hospital…

Miasma-Stoner: The hospital? That can't be a good thing.

Head-Honcho: Oh fuck, Sesshoumaru is in the hospital, he crashed. He won't wake up they said, but he is breathing. He…he might be in a coma!! Gotta go!

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

Vagabond: Oh my fucking Kami!!

Revenge-is-sweet: I don't think we will be able to have a proper conversation now that we found out that bad news, someone needs to call Kagome.

WindSorceress1: I will.

WindSorceress1 has just left the Conversation

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

Miasma-Stoner has just left the Conversation

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Bank-Man has just left the Conversation

RainbowMan has just left the Conversation

Green-Monster101 has just left the Conversation

--------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes it is very short, and yes I know Naraku, Kagura, and Jaken are way out of character. But that was so that I could make you see how they feel about what Kouga and Hojou did. The next chapter I hope will be longer. I wanted to prepare you for the later chapter(s) with what happened to Sesshoumaru. I know there wasn't much to it, but it's in a way a filler, a small one. Hopefully chapters will come out often again; I finished my Drivers Ed, so hopefully! Ja ne!


	30. Filler

A/n: This chapter is basically a filler of how Sesshoumaru ended up in a car crash and in a coma. Also on where Kagome goes and why! I'm too lazy again to do shout outs! But thank you all who reviewed. I hope you like this one, maybe. WARNING: goes into detail on how sesshoumaru ended up in the coma!! so be prepared

Disclaimers: Don't own. Also I don't own the condo, I wish I did, and I don't think that is actually a place where it is located.

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

Kagome was walking along the street in town very depressed and melancholy. Stupid Hojou was following her. She didn't notice that Sesshoumaru was driving in his car close by. She just couldn't believe that she and Sesshoumaru had split. It hurt her deeply to know that Sesshoumaru believed Hojou over her. She was doing horrible; if you looked at her you could tell it too. Her hair was a mess, as if she didn't care what it looked like, she had bags under her eyes and they were blood-shot as well, and her clothes were wrinkled showing that she didn't iron her clothes and didn't care about her appearance anymore. Hojou had come up to her and wanted to talk with her, she just told him that he had ruined her life and kept walking. When Hojou caught up to her again she lunged out and punched him hard in the face, not caring about the looks she got from people watching. Then she shouted that she had loved Sesshoumaru and still did and people looked at her strangely. Hojou clutched his poor bleeding nose while Kagome fell to her knees in tears that she had suppressed for two weeks. 

Once Kagome stood up again and had ceased crying she walked with as much dignity and pride as she could and went towards her home. Before she could get there she saw a black Z4 and a big rig crash into each other. She could've sworn she saw silver hair in the Z4, but shook it off as her brain thinking once again of Sesshoumaru, so she kept walking. Once she got to her house she called her travel agent to get a flight to Maui, Hawaii as soon as possible, after securing the flight information she went to her room and packed her luggage. She left her house by taxi and was soon on a plane to Maui. She wanted to forget about Sesshoumaru, or at least try too. She had been very upset since they split and wanted nothing more than to forget about him, so she decided to go away for a month. When she was leaving her house she had got a phone call and it was from Kagura, but she didn't stay and listen to the answering machine pick up, if it was about Shippo then she would contact Sango or Miroku. She didn't want to talk with those two or InuYasha and Kikyou, nor did she want to talk to Inutashio. She at least hoped that Sesshoumaru was taking this far better than she was.

It had been a long flight, but Kagome was asleep for most of it, so it didn't bother her at all. She got off the plane and went to collect her luggage, and thankfully this time they didn't lose is. Taxis were lined up outside of the airport and Kagome got into one, telling the driver to take her to Condo number one on Aloha lane, he just nodded his head and drove her there. The taxi stopped in front of the Condo, and she stepped out getting her luggage from the trunk and trudging up to the door of the condo. She dug into her pocket for her keys and opened the door shoving her luggage in before shut the door and sprawling out on the comfortable couch. She passed out soon afterwards, and for once since splitting with Sesshoumaru she didn't dream of him.

* * *

With Sesshoumaru

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been driving and saw Kagome and heard everything she had said to Hojou. Sesshoumaru hadn't been paying attention to the road, because he was busy watching Kagome and listening to music. When he looked back to the road it was too late. He couldn't swerve in time to miss the big rig headed straight for him. He thought how ironic it was, after hearing something that would stick in your mind forever, you would be killed. He laughed at the irony of it all. He and the big rig finally met and he was jarred, his head hit the back of his head rest hard and the steering wheel jammed into his chest knocking the air from his lungs. The windshield broke upon the impact and pieces of the glass went flying hitting his face and arms, leaving cuts that gushed blood. Since he had the top of his car down, anything could come down and knock him out. The front bumped of the big rig went flying and hit him on the head, causing him to see stars and black dots. His vision was blurring by the second. Another piece of the big rig went flying and hit him square in the face and head, thus causing him to finally pass out. The last thing he heard before darkness consumed him was part of the song he had been listening to. _**

* * *

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me hear to bleed. **_

* * *

A/n: Yes it's short, but it's a filler chapter. Of course someone had called the police and ambulances for Sesshoumaru and the big rig driver. Yes of course he was taken to the hospital. 


	31. Hawaii and Hospital

A/n: Yeah, ya want to kill me, I know. Don't worry, I wouldn't be that mean to kill Sesshy. Well in the spin-off I was, but that's a different story. Also, I am far too lazy to put shout outs once again… but thank you all who reviewed, and those oh what was it oh yeah those reviewers for the spin-off. Also don't be jealous of Kagome and her trip.

Disclaimers: I don't own them, I wish though. Jaken is on maternity leave…ha-ha nah kidding he has been hospitalized, due to a certain demon beating him up… I swear Sesshoumaru will never grow out of that.

* * *

Kagome

* * *

Kagome had just woken up to the moonlight shining down on her from her spot on the couch. She looked at the clock it was already 9:20pm, again Sesshoumaru was on her mind again, so she decided to do something she hadn't done in years.

Kagome came down the stairs again fully dressed in different clothing than before. Tonight she was going to go to a club and dance till her hearts content. She was dressed in a black and blood red corset top and a black short skirt with chains hanging from the sides. Her shoes were a pair of thigh high boots. (Aka hooker boots.) She ran to the door grabbed her rental car keys and arrived at the dance club a few minutes later. As she entered the very strong smell of booze and arousal hit her super sensitive nose.

She walked out onto the dance floor a few minutes later, guys flocked to her side and she instantly started dancing with them all! The dancing started out as something innocent, but soon changed into dirty dancing, which this is what Kagome hadn't done in years. She kept dancing dirty and dirtier with both males and females alike. More and more people kept coming into the club and most of them ended up dancing with Kagome, her mind was slowly getting off the subject of Sesshoumaru. Many men had offered to by Kagome something to drink, she declined every time. You see, she didn't want to be even the slightest impaired, because the alcohol could alter her choices, even if it was just a little bit. Also, men offered to take her to their place, and obviously she declined, no matter what she said, she still loved Sesshoumaru and wouldn't go screw any guy just to get him off her mind. She continued to dance the night away.

* * *

InuYasha and Inutashio

* * *

InuYasha and Inutashio were at the hospital in Sesshoumaru was residing in. You wouldn't believe it but InuYasha was crying over his brother being in his coma. Both of them were outside waiting until they could go in a visit Sesshoumaru. Everyone had tried to get a hold of Kagome to tell her, but no one picked up her home phone. They tried calling her cell phone and it went straight to her voicemail. They called Kagura, and she had told them that Kagome went out of town, but said she didn't know where she went.

The doctor came out shortly and told them that they could go and see Sesshoumaru, but note that he couldn't respond to them. This caused both of them to be more depressed than before. Inutashio entered the room and his shoulders slumped at the sight before him, his eldest son was lying there motionless. The only sign that he was alive was the constant beeping of the heart monitor and the slow but steady rising and falling of Sesshoumaru chest. When InuYasha entered, he started starting crying all over again. Sure he claimed he hated his brother, but in reality, he loved him. But here his older brother was lying there in the hospital bed comatose.

Both men stayed there for hours, past the visiting hours, when finally a nurse came in and told them they had to go home, but could return tomorrow. They grudgingly left, both because they each wished that it was them in the hospital bed instead of Sesshoumaru, and also because they wanted to stay there by his side incase by some miracle he woke up and was his usual self. Both men knew that neither of these things would happen, they could only hope that Sesshoumaru would wake up, so they didn't have to make the hard choice of pulling his plug.

* * *

Sango, Miroku and Kikyou

* * *

Kikyou had been sitting on Sango's couch for the past six hours, waiting to hear anything about Sesshoumaru's condition, but so far nothing. Sesshoumaru could be an ass to her, but he looked out for her when InuYasha had gone out of town. Miroku and Sango were upstairs trying to find a way to get a hold of Kagome, but so far nothing. Kikyou jumped a foot in the air when the phone, and quickly picked it up; it was InuYasha. Kikyou talked to InuYasha for a few minutes and hung up. There was no change in Sesshoumaru's condition. So Kikyou trudged up the stairs to tell Sango and Miroku. When they heard, they kept trying and trying to get a hold of Kagome, but still nothing.

* * *

A/n: I've had some writers block and wasn't able to get any chapters out. Also it is short because I wanted to bless you with another chapter as a present!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	32. HE'S AWAKE!

A/n: Yay! This chapter is coming out sooner than I had hoped! I'm such a mean authoress, I don't update for a long period of time, and the chapter ends up being short. Damnit! If this chapter is short, forgive me, if not w00t!! Be happy. This time there are shout outs! I know it's been forever! Oh, and I'm going to have the chat rooms in this chapter as well, I don't know how much, but a little at least. Also I don't know how many floors are in a hospital and I don't know what is actually contained on a floor. I haven't been to a hospital in forever, so forgive my inaccuracy. WARNING: this chapter shall have angst in it, especially when Kagome is in the hospital visiting Sesshoumaru. It's more detailed in this chapter as well.

Disclaimers: Damnit! How many times must I say it, I don't own them! Oh but good news Jaken is out of the hospital, and… Sesshy is on crack…

_**Shout outs!!**_

**NOMIFAIRY**

**spiritookami**

**Cold Kikyo**

**inuyasharox194**

**x14xERIKAx14x**

**Sesshyluv-er**

**Fearthefluff**

**my big siss' lil' sis**

**Dendra**

**xXblueskiesOgreengrassxX**

**Golden Vixen**

**spiritookami**

**Amaya Mishugosha**

**kimoukai**

**Sesshoumaru's Fiend**

**tiny-flames**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**Hanikamiya**

**YonderTiger**

* * *

With Kikyou

* * *

Kikyou had finally gone back to her house and was lounging about, still worrying about Sesshoumaru. Every hour or so she would try getting a hold of Kagome, but still nothing. Sango and Miroku were at Sango's house trying as well, and they still didn't have anything. Tomorrow would be a month that Sesshoumaru had been in the hospital and in a coma. The doctors had said he would most likely not wake up. Poor InuYasha, he was upset and came straight to Kikyou's house as soon as he heard that. Now though InuYasha was at home sleeping most likely, he had stayed at the hospital for a while last night.

Right now Kikyou was sitting on her couch with a cup of coffee and her laptop, trying to see if Kagome would get online and hopefully talk. Kikyou was thinking of what she would say to Kagome, hmm. All that she knew was that she was going to have Kagome call her so she could hear the news. Kikyou knew that she would probably swear at Kagome, and be pissed at her, but hey, they had been trying for almost a month to get a hold of her. They gave up calling her home phone and cell phone, because she was obviously not at home, and her cell phone didn't have signal or something where ever she was.

Kikyou was busy furiously typing away on her laptop when the phone rang and she jumped practically a foot in the air. She groaned and reached over to answer the phone, it was Kagura. What was she doing calling her? Kikyou picked the phone up anyways and answered.

"Hello? Kagura what is it?" Kikyou asks in a bored drawl.

"You need to get your car keys and get to the airport immediately. Kagome is 15 minutes from the airport; her plane will be arriving soon. Get there now!" Kagura said hurriedly and hung up after hearing an "ok" from Kikyou.

Kikyou scrambled to get her keys and raced out to her car faster than humanly possible. She was speeding towards the Sacramento Airport to get Kagome. No one pulled Kikyou over for speeding, so Kikyou assumed that either they didn't care or that no one was out scouting for speeders. It didn't matter to Kikyou, she had one goal, and that was to get to the airport and get Kagome. Kikyou arrived ten minutes to spare. She had been speeding so much that it only took her five minutes to get there, whereas usually it took 10-15 minutes. She stood at the lobby, waiting until she saw Kagome. Ten minutes passed, and Kikyou finally saw Kagome exiting from gate 36 with her luggage already in her hand. Kagome didn't spot Kikyou until she large crowd dispersed.

Kagome saw Kikyou waiting there for her. She thought perhaps that Kagura called Kikyou and informed her. Kagome of course didn't mind that, but it was the look on Kikyou's face that made Kagome pale noticeably. The look on Kikyou's face seemed almost melancholy and depressed, and it looked like she had been lacking in sleep. Kagome's face became full of worry as she approached Kikyou, looking for any sign of injury, but found none. Kagome put her things down and hugged Kikyou, who hugged back and sobbed into her shoulder. Kagome was surprised about this; Kikyou tended to never show any emotion such as this in public, so Kagome knew that there was something seriously wrong, but didn't know what it was…yet.

Kikyou pulled away a few minutes later and dried her eyes, looking Kagome in the eye. The look Kikyou had on her face now was worse than before. Kagome paled more at the look, preparing for the worse. Kagome decided that the look on Kikyous' face looked like someone had died, or had been fatally injured. Kagome's eyes widen what if it was…InuYasha or Sango, or even Miroku?! She was now fearing the worse. Kagome waited patiently for Kikyou to dry her tears and, was about to open her mouth, when Kikyou spoke.

"Kagome, something terrible has happen," Kikyou paused in order to prevent herself from crying once again, "Something really terrible. There was a car accident, and someone was put into the hospital in a…c-coma!" Kikyou burst into tears again. Kagome looked at her.

"Kik, what's the problem? Who is this someone? Do I know this person?" Kagome frantically asked her.

"Yes, you do," Kikyou paused again to try and control her tears, "It's s-s-s…" she couldn't finish the name as she burst into tears again. Sesshoumaru was like a brother to her, so naturally she would be sad.

Kagome panicked, "Sango? Is it Sango?" Kikyou shook her head, "Who is it Kik, tell me."

Kikyou desperately tried to stop the flow of her tears, if only a little, "It's… Sesshoumaru!" after she uttered his name she burst into renewed tears as Kagome stood there, silent, as if her whole world came crashing down on her then and there.

Kagome desperately tried to form a proper sentence but found she couldn't, "No, no it…be…cant…he…"

Kikyou had regained her composure and dried her tears. She looked at Kagome who was standing still as if frozen to the spot where she stood. Kagome wasn't cry, but from the looks of it, she was beyond crying, as if her world no longer existed, as if…she had died inside. Kikyou pulled on Kagome's hand trying to get her to follow her to her car, but Kagome didn't budge, she just stood there rooted to the spot. People who passed by just looked on with either interest or with a look akin to one looking at a crazy person.

"Kagome come on. I'm going to take you to the hospital, so you can see him," Kikyou dared not to say his name for she as afraid she would break down in tears again.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when Kikyou pulled on her arm and talked to her. Numbly Kagome followed Kikyou towards her car to leave to the hospital that Sesshoumaru was residing in. Kagome and Kikyou sat in the car in silence, it wasn't a comfortable one, nor was it an uncomfortable one. Kikyou pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, sitting there for a few minutes before turning to the deathly silent Kagome, who sat there unmoving, as if she were dead. The only sign that she was alive was the occasional blink of her eyes and the steady rising and falling of her chest. Kikyou just got out of the car and went to the other side and waited as Kagome got out as well and just followed Kikyou towards the hospital doors.

Kikyou lead Kagome inside and through the different floors to the floor that Sesshoumaru was residing in. Kagome refrained from gagging from the smells that hit her super sensitive **demon** nose as she passed patient rooms and such. The first few floors reeked of death or near death, Kagome shivered every time they passed a patients room. On the next few floors the sterile smell made Kagome slightly dizzy from the intensity of it. But the two smells that ruled the floors the most especially the one that Sesshoumaru was currently residing in was distress and unbearable sadness. The sadness hung in the air so much that one couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with it. To Kagome it felt like the sadness and distress was taking over her. Kikyou being human of course couldn't smell any of this nor could she sense it.

Kikyou stopped at a desk on the fifth floor and spoke quietly to the nurse behind it, not wanting to be too loud to disturb those who were visiting loved ones. Kagome stood next to her, her shoulders slouching more by the minute as she stood there. The nurse nodded her head and pointed down a hall way, quietly telling her what room number it was. For Kikyou this was the first time she came to see Sesshoumaru fore fear of being alone with him in a coma. Kikyou grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her down a long hallway. Every room Kagome and Kikyou passed it seemed that the distress and sadness grew. Kikyou suddenly stopped in front of a very sterile looking metal door, with the number 1313. Kikyou took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open with a hand and timidly stepped into the room, Kagome following behind her. No one was in the room, except for the unconscious Sesshoumaru, who lay comatose in the hospital bed. Kikyou looked at him eyes full of sadness. When Kikyou turned to Kagome she saw her standing there in sheer shock and horror, she had paled even more if it was possible.

Kagome stood there looking at the man she still loved lying in a coma. She didn't know what to do. It was as if she had become numb and couldn't cry no matter how much she wanted to. Sesshoumaru looked completely vulnerable and weak lying in the hospital bed unconscious. Kagome knew that he wasn't just sleeping, because when he slept he looked regal and strong, here, he looked like a weak and crying fallen angel; one that begged to be saved from the misery of suffering. It was like someone was controlling her, beckoning, pulling, urging her to go to his side and hold his lifeless hand in her own. Kikyou silently slipped out of the room, and headed outside to use her cell phone without disturbing anyone. Kikyou had figured Kagome needed to be alone with Sesshoumaru for the time being. Kikyou whipped out her cell phone and dialed InuYasha's home phone, and waited for him or his dad to pick up.

"Hello?" answered a groggy sounding Inutashio, who it seemed wasn't getting much sleep.

"Hi. This is Kikyou. Kagome had returned from her trip."

The voice of Inutashio sounded more aware now, "She's back? Where is she, and does she know about…Sesshoumaru?" he had to pause before he said his eldest son's name in order to prevent his voice from cracking, from unshed tears.

"She knows. She is currently in his hospital room with him. I don't know if she will be the same if he…if he stays like…this," she had to choose her words carefully, even though she, InuYasha and Inutashio had talked about if that happens.

"That bad? Did she cry? What was her reaction?" it was like a million questions were running through his head.

"She didn't cry. It was much worse. It was as if she had died inside; had gone numb, unfeeling. When she walked into his room, she paled even more and looked as if she was trying to control herself from doing something irrational." Kikyou felt as if she was telling a dark secret currently.

"Oh my. She needs to be alone with him right now. We can only hope that she doesn't do something foolish, such as…suicide." It pained Inutashio to say that, considering he loved Kagome like she was part of the family.

"Yes. I agree. I just might try and convince her to come home with me, if she chooses not to spend the night here."

"Please do, if need be, you can bring her here. I don't want her to be alone in her own house. I need to go, but please watch out for her." With that Inutashio hung up with Kikyou, who hung up as well. Kikyou decided that she would call Sango and Miroku who was staying at Sango's house. She dialed Sango's number and waited for either one to pick up.

"Hello?" it was a male's voice that sounded like Miroku, so it must be.

"Hey Miroku. It's me, Kikyou."

"Oh hey! You want to talk to Sango?"

"Oh it doesn't matter, I guess I could talk to you both considering I have something to tell you."

Miroku listened to her voice carefully, not detecting any cheerfulness and knew that there wasn't any good news as usual. "Ok, let me tell Sango to pick up the other phone," there was the sound and Miroku yelling for Sango to pick up the other phone which she did, "Ok, Sango is picking up the phone, now."

"Hey Kikyou. What's up that both me and Miroku had to be on the phone at the same time?"

"Kagome is back. She is here visiting Sesshoumaru in the hospital. She is taking it hard, yet she won't show it."

"Oh," both Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"Ya, if she chooses not to stay here for the night then she will come to my place or go to Inutashio's."

"I hope she listens to you about that," Sango seemed depressed hearing of her best friends misery.

"Well hey listen guys, I'm going to go and wait in the lobby. I'll talk to you guys later" and with that Kikyou hung up, shortly after Sango and Miroku hung up as well. Kikyou walked back into the lobby and sat down thinking over what could happen if Sesshoumaru didn't wake from his coma.

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

Kagome sat there in a chair next to Sesshoumaru's hospital bed holding his lifeless hand, which almost seemed cold to the touch. She wanted to desperately to cry, but she couldn't, as if her body was drained of all tears. Sesshoumaru didn't smell the same, he use to smell of the forest and a cool summer breeze, now he smelt of sterile solutions and a stuffy small room. She missed the active Sesshoumaru, the Sesshoumaru that would glare coldly at others and use to smile warmly at her when they were in private. Then she remembered, if he awoke, they wouldn't be together. He had believed Hojou over her, but she let herself hope that if he awoke, that they would be together again. As she remembered the words that came from Hojou's mouth that day, it enraged her further, hearing the words repeat themselves in her mind. All the fury she was feeling had caused her to finally cry tears of pure sorrow and agony of all happened.

Kagome sat there crying for a few hours before she got a hold of herself and stop her crying. She gazed at Sesshoumaru face, and slowly traced the markings on his face, wishing desperately he would wake up and smile up at her. Of course this didn't happen. She knew the hospital would be closing soon, and still didn't know if she was going to go home or stay here with him. Either way she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep, she would be too busy thinking of him. She soon realized tears were once again streaming down her face as she thought of the comatose Sesshoumaru. She smiled, but it was an ironic one, yet still held unbelievable sadness. Here she went away to rid herself of Sesshoumaru and thinking of him, but now she was thinking of him again and not caring that she was. She decided she would go home, but she was going to ask Kikyou if she could stay at her place, not wanting to be alone tonight.

Kagome got up from the chair and placed a smile kiss on Sesshoumaru forehead before leaving the room. Kagome didn't care that she looked like shit, to put it bluntly. She had her hair all messed up and a tear and make-up streaked face. As she passed by the different patient rooms her sadness stay with her, she approached the lobby and saw Kikyou sitting there waiting for here with open arms. Kagome rushed into them and hugged her friend fiercely before pulling away and wiping at her eyes to rid them of the oncoming tears. Kikyou silently put an arm around Kagome's shoulder and walked out towards Kikyou's car, they had silently agreed that Kagome would go to her house and stay the night, so as not to leave Kagome alone. They got into the car and drove to Kikyou's house, the car ride was silent the whole way, even when they arrived it was silent.

* * *

The next day in the early morning

* * *

Kagome had been awake since 5:30am this morning, unable to sleep anymore. Last night Kikyou had told her how long Sesshoumaru had been in the coma. Today would mark one month, this made her depressed, and especially when she learned that the car accident she saw was Sesshoumaru. She planned on going to go see Sesshoumaru as soon as the hospital was open for visitors. She had long ago took a shower and decided on what to wear, which was all black. Kikyou was still in bed and wouldn't be awake for another three hours; which the hospital would be open for visitors in ten minutes. Kagome couldn't sit and wait for Kikyou to wake and decided to borrow her car and go and see Sesshoumaru. Kagome grabbed Kikyou's car keys and headed towards the door after leaving a note for Kikyou to find.

Kagome arrived at the hospital ten minutes after it open for visitors; she looked around for Inutashio or InuYasha vehicles and after not seeing them she headed toward the doors. Once inside she opted to take the elevators instead of walking pass all the patient rooms. She stepped inside and pressed the number 5 button and waited, a few minutes later the doors open for the fifth floor and she stepped out; this time being prepared for the smell of distress and sadness. She went towards the desk and whispered quietly who she was going to see, the nurse nodded her head and allowed Kagome to walk to room 1313. Without hesitation Kagome pushed the door open and walked in, still seeing the comatose Sesshoumaru lying in the hospital bed. She walked over to his bed and sat in the chair that was placed there and grabbed his hand, which seemed warmer than yesterday.

Kagome sat there for three hours holding his hand, no tears escaped her eyes. She gently rubbed her cheek against his hand feeling the smoothness of this skin. She held his palm against her cheek, allowing herself to cry for the first time that day. She silently mumbled to herself thinking no one would or could hear her.

"It's my entire fault you're like this Sesshoumaru. If only I helped, if only I told you how Hojou would try and split us apart…"

She sobbed some more. Suddenly she felt a soft finger brushing away her tears. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru awake looking at her. Kagome burst into more tears at the sight of Sesshoumaru being awake.

"Shhh, Kags its ok. It's not your fault…" Sesshoumaru tried to soothe her, though his voice was raspy and hoarse from lack of use.

"Sess… we… were all afraid you wouldn't wake up. You've been in a coma for a month." Kagome broke into more tears of happiness.

"It's ok. I'm awake now aren't I?" he questioned still rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

Kagome stopped crying and smiled a true one. Sesshoumaru having been in a coma for a month and not using his limbs, was surprisingly strong when he pulled Kagome down for a kiss. The kiss started out gently and timid, but soon turned hot and passionate. Sesshoumaru had his tongue in Kagome's mouth instantly and was exploring the mouth that he had missed so much, and visa versa. The two were too busy kissing each other that they didn't notice or hear the metal door open.

* * *

Inutashio, Kikyou and InuYasha

* * *

Kikyou had woken up to no Kagome; she did however find a note saying where she went. So Kikyou called InuYasha who came and picked her up, so all three of them; meaning Inutashio, her and InuYasha could go to the hospital and see Sesshoumaru.

When they entered Sesshoumaru's room they weren't prepared for the sight that had greeted them. There in front of them was a conscious Sesshoumaru kissing a teary eyed Kagome. They looked so wrapped up in their make-out session to even notice the people who had entered. The three of them decided to step out of the room and give the two a few minutes. So the three walked outside and the first thing InuYasha did was jump up in the air and do a little dance and shout "woohoo!!" loudly. Kikyou just looked on and smiled at his antics. Shortly after Inutashio joined in with InuYasha's antics, leaving Kikyou to look on in amusement. People would pass by them and think that they were crazy, and assuming that Kikyou was a babysitter. Kikyou decided that to pass the time she would call Sango and Miroku and inform them of the good news, so she pulled out her cell phone and called Sango's house.

"Hello? Sango speaking."

"Hey! It's me Kik! Guess what!"

"Sango is currently busy," Sango can be heard trying to take the phone from Miroku, "So what is it Kik?"

"Sesshoumaru is awake and him and Kagome are making out!!!" Kikyou sounded extremely excited.

"WHAT!?!?!!! HE DID??! THEY ARE!! GET PICTURES!!!" Then there was a click on the other in.

Kikyou hung up the phone after the extreme yelling of both Miroku and Sango. Miroku had sounded a lot like a horny school girl. Though part of that was right, he was horny, well it seemed like he always was, whether he was or not Kikyou didn't want to know. The two boys were still going at their antics and Kikyou didn't want to stop them so she just stood there.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were still kissing when they heard shouting and "woohooing" coming from outside. They broke apart and looked out the window of Sesshoumaru hospital room. There they saw InuYasha and Inutashio jumping up and down shouting "woohoo", whereas Kikyou stood there watching on in amusement. The two smiled at each other knowing full well they saw the two of them kissing. Their smiles lasted a few more seconds before their lips were locked on each others once more.

Ten minutes later Sesshoumaru and Kagome had finally stopped kissing. A few minutes later Kikyou, InuYasha, and Inutashio walked into the room with broad smiles on their faces. Kagome moved out of the way so that Sesshoumaru's father and brother could hug him. It was like a reunion for the three, Kagome and Kikyou thought.

* * *

Three days later

* * *

Sesshoumaru was finally out of the hospital and was at home; Kagome nestled into his arms watching a movie. A bowl of popcorn and two liter bottle of Mt Dew sat on the table in the living room. They had the house to themselves for a few hours. InuYasha was with Kikyou buying who knows what and Inutashio was at work. A few hours later when Inutashio came home, he saw the TV on and no movie playing. But then he noticed that Kagome was asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. He smiled and placed a blanket over the two, then turned off the TV and headed to his office to do a little more work before dinner was served.

* * *

A/n: To answer many questions, here we go. Hojou knows about her demon appearance, yes he is stupid, but Hojou being just like Kouga and wanting "his woman" he doesn't care what she looks like. I truly did not feel like explaining what she looks like. If you want to know what she does send me reviews or PM's and I will put a chapter out that will clearly state who certain character's look like. I hope you guys caught the hinting of the demon in there. I hope you all enjoyed it! Also in the next chapter hopefully Hojou and Kouga will get what's coming to them!! Until then JA NE! 


	33. REVENGE IS SWEET!

A/n: Hello!! W00t, from the reviews I gathered everyone was happy that Sesshoumaru is out of his coma! But not everything is always happy, that's right, this fic will be ending soon. I know it's sad, but alas it must come to an end. With the ending of this fic, there will be more to come, that I promise! Kouga and Hojou will get theirs in this one! And hopefully there will be the chat rooms again! Oh, for my home schooling I have creative writing as a class, which is just me coming up with chapters. So hopefully chapters will be coming out sooner than usual! But the catch is, people have to critique it. Meaning people telling me what they exactly think of it. Like "this sucks" or "this rocks" or more detailed. Of course "I love it" works as well or "I hate it" just something like that. No shout out's far too lazy!

Disclaimers: I wish I owned them! My muse is saying that she does, which is a total lie, so no we don't own any of the characters! I do however own the name Kira and Sensuke.

**A big thank you to CobaltHeart!!!!! **What Cobalt did was suggest that I make Sessh make Miroku jealous! **THANK YOU!**

* * *

With Miroku, Sango, Kikyou and InuYasha

* * *

It had been eight months since Sesshoumaru had been out of the hospital and Kikyou, Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku were all lounging at Sango's house for the weekend. Inutashio was out of town on business, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru were house sitting, of course babysitting Rin, with the company of Shippo. Sango and Kikyou were sitting in the kitchen on the bar stools making dinner. The two boys were naturally situated in front of the TV once again. No, they weren't watching wrestling, but they were watching football. Of course they had a twelve pack of beer along with several bags of chips.

The two girls were sitting there chatting amiably chuckling occasionally in amusement from the boys shouting at the TV. Sango got up to go stir the chili she was making while Kikyou just sat there fingering her engagement ring. Yes, that's right, InuYasha had finally proposed to Kikyou five months ago, their wedding was set for next spring. Needless to say, she was completely surprised and astonished that he had proposed, especially in front of a large crowd. Miroku walked into the kitchen to fetch some more chips when the perfect opportunity for a little groping turned up, so making a detour he walked over towards Sango and groped her firmly. She whipped around and just when Miroku was about to dodge the slap or punch, Sango surprised him and grabbed him into a fierce kiss. Obviously this surprised the hell out of him, and left Kikyou sitting there mouth agape like a fish out of the water. InuYasha getting impatient walked into the kitchen and dropped the remote and had his mouth agape like Kikyou and stared at the kissing couple in front of them. A few minutes later Sango pulled away and went back to stirring with her cheeks stained crimson from a huge blush. Miroku looked around dreamily and completely satisfied. Kikyou and InuYasha finally found the decency to close their mouths. InuYasha and Miroku just went back to the living room and watched football while the two girls stayed in the kitchen. It was quiet, Kikyou was trying so hard not to laugh, whereas Sango was trying so hard not to squeal and laugh as well. So it stayed like that, until dinner was done. Dinner was filled with noise and perverted comments, coming from _both_ the guys _and_ the girls.

* * *

Shippo and Rin

* * *

Rin was sitting on her bed on her stomach with her legs up in the air kicking about. Shippo was on the floor with a game controller in his hand, desperately trying to beat Rin at the racing game they were playing. Sadly, Shippo was losing badly, badly doesn't even begin to describe how bad he was losing. Rin was smirking, the smirk that she stole from Sesshoumaru, she wasn't even trying to win, but she was winning. The two were in Rin's room obviously playing video games while the two _lovebirds_, or so Rin and Shippo called them, were downstairs watching a movie. Since Sesshoumaru had gotten out of the hospital the two have been extremely close, you couldn't pry them apart with a crowbar, like they were super glued to each other, except that they could be separated at will. Finally Rin had completely beat Shippo for the eighth time that night, so they decided they would take a break and go downstairs and get some…ice cream!!!!

Rin and Shippo skipped down the few flights of stairs and into the main part of the house. Slowly, just in case Sesshoumaru and Kagome were asleep the two crept into the kitchen. But wouldn't you know it, Sesshoumaru and Kagome weren't asleep, in fact they were wide awake making out in the kitchen. Needless to say, Shippo and Rin weren't seen, and they had wished they didn't walk into the kitchen.

"Ewww, can't you two get a room or something?!?!" naturally Rin was the one to break the awkwardness.

"Yea, eww gross!!" Shippo, always the one to agree…

"What if we don't want to get a room? What are you two going to do about it?"

"Sesshoumaru! Be nice, they are only kids for Kami sakes!"

That was the end of the discussion because while Shippo distracted the two adults, Rin snuck to the freezer and pulled out the container of chocolate ice cream and snuck back to her room. Shippo realizing his job was done quickly scampered out of the kitchen and back to Rin's room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru as he pressed the play button so they could finish their movie from earlier. They had been spending lots of time together since Sesshoumaru got out of the hospital.

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer as he let his mind wander to the reasons for them being in such close company. The obvious reason was because be cared about her and loved her unconditionally, though he never said it…yet. But the other reasons, only he knew. Which, he wasn't going to tell anyone what they were; maybe only one of them, but that would come later. He didn't know what attracted him to Kagome in the beginning. Now, however, he knew. It was her spirit, her freedom to be whoever you wanted to be without worry about what others thought. But her personality was the thing that caught most of his attention, sure she had the looks, and the body, but that isn't what made him fall hopelessly in love with her.

The movie soon finished and Kagome started staring at Sesshoumaru and poking him in the chest, trying to arouse him from his thoughts. Sesshoumaru felt some sort of appendage poking him in the chest, so he looked down and saw his Kagome poking him, in a very cute way. He smiled down at her, causing a smile to form on her lips as she looked at him. Sesshoumaru was just about to go back to his thoughts, or kiss Kagome, whichever one happened first, when she squealed. Sesshoumaru turned to her an elegant eye brow rose in the silent question.

"Sessh! I have a brilliant idea! You remember when InuYasha called us right? More like me, but same thing!"

"Indeed I remember, Kagome. But what does that have to do with this brilliant idea that you have?"

"Well, he had called and told me that Miroku and Sango had kissed, on their own accord, but said that Sango was _extremely_ embarrassed about it. So I just thought of a way to get them closer, and realize their big attraction to one another!"

"And what would this idea be? Surely not make them jealous?"

"Of course it is to make one or both of them jealous. And you are going to be the one to help me with it!"

"What does this entail?"

"Well you know your one username… what was it, again? Oh yea, Warning! Sexual Content, anyways you will use that one to make Miroku jealous, by flirting with Sango! While I will make Sango jealous by flirting with Miroku!"

"Flirting? Fine, I will go along with this, for your sake. But, you will owe me." Sesshoumaru then got a predatory glint in his eye, while looking at his Kagome.

"Uh-oh! Well, lets go, ano… log onto our usernames and make them jealous." Kagome stood up along with Sesshoumaru.

"Nervous much? Since they know your main account username, you have to use the one I made for you."

"But Sessh, that name is too suggestive!"

"That's the point. Come, let's go" Sesshoumaru nuzzled her cheek, pushing her by the small of her back towards the stairs and his room, where the computers were.

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted, refusing to move, sometimes she reminded Sesshoumaru of a little kid who didn't get the kind of cookie they wanted. He sighed and with one big swoosh he had picked her up bridal style, smirking down at her. Kagome glared up at him, though it wasn't effective considering it was Sesshoumaru she was glaring at. He was the king of glares; he could freeze even the toughest demon in their place with one icy glare. Sesshoumaru's smirked widen at Kagome's attempt to glare, and just bounded up the stairs to his room, well more like his and Kagome's room. He kicked open the door with his barefoot striding over towards his computer room, Kagome still in his arms fussing about being able to walk on her own, Sesshoumaru just ignored it. Sesshoumaru set Kagome down next to one of his laptops that was on, while he strode over to another laptop, which was right next to Kagome's.

Kagome grudgingly logged onto her username that Sesshoumaru had made her and looked to see if Miroku and Sango were on, turns out they were and so were InuYasha and Kikyou. Kagome went into a chat room and waited for Sesshoumaru to get onto his and get in the same chat room as her, she didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Random Chat Room 1

* * *

SexKitten has just joined the Conversation

Warning! Sexual Content has just joined the Conversation

Juggalo: SexKitten? Nice!

Head-Honcho: Miroku, shut up, you damn perv.

Vagabond: He can't help it InuYasha….remember?

Revenge-is-sweet: ello, so who are you two?

Warning! Sexual Content: If you think that I associate with that…SexKitten person, you are sadly mistaken.

SexKitten: I'm just fine! But who is this Juggalo person, hmm?

Juggalo: Ooo, my name is Miroku. Might I ask what you name is my beautiful maiden?

Vagabond: stupid Miroku….

SexKitten: Oh, you flatter me too much! But my name is Kira, how old are you, hot stuff?

Warning! Sexual Content: Oh, Revenge-is-sweet? Hmm, I _love_ that username; may I ask what your name is, beautiful?

Revenge-is-sweet: My name? – Blushes – It's Sango. What is your's and might I ask how old you are?

Head-Honcho: What the hell? I thought Sango liked Miroku!

Vagabond: Yes, well, I have no clue what's going on.

Juggalo: My age, is 23, what about you gorgeous?

SexKitten: I'm 21, soon to be 22 in August.

Warning! Sexual Content: how about we drop the formal talk, shall we? My name is Sensuke, and I'm 24.

Revenge-is-sweet: Oh I love that name! I'm 22.

Vagabond: Hey Yasha? Think something is going on?

Head-Honcho: I don't know, but I think so…

SexKitten: - gropes Miroku - Ooo

Juggalo: - eyes widen, and gropes back –

Vagabond: MY EYES THEY BURN!

Head-Honcho: Agree!

Revenge-is-sweet: - growls and glares –

Warning! Sexual Content: - kisses Sango passionately –

Revenge-is-sweet: - blushes 100 shades of red, and kisses back –

Juggalo: No kissing Sango!

SexKitten: its ok Miroku, I'm here for you. – Drags Miroku to another room, kissing him occasionally -

Vagabond: Ok…this is getting out of hand, Yasha?

Head-Honcho: Yes, love?

Vagabond: How about we end this?

Warning! Sexual Content: - gropes Sango helplessly, and pulls her into his lap –

Revenge-is-sweet: That bitch! – Sits in Sensuke's lap and gropes him back –

Juggalo: Bastard is touching Sango!

Head-Honcho: yes, let's end this…

Vagabond: good

Revenge-is-sweet: I'm sorry Sensuke, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later, bye

Warning! Sexual Content: Good bye, beautiful.

Revenge-is-sweet has just left the Conversation

Juggalo: Kira, my beauty, I must be going; I _will_ talk to you later!

Juggalo has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho: I don't know what you two are up to, but leave these two alone!

Vagabond: yes leave them alone

SexKitten: Chill InuYasha and Kikyou, this is just Kags and Sessh….

Warning! Sexual Content: Stupid half-breed, I swear….

Vagabond: No wonder that username seemed familiar, but we got to go, or else the two will get suspicious

Vagabond has just left the Conversation

Head-Honcho has just left the Conversation

SexKitten has just left the Conversation

Warning! Sexual Content has just left the Conversation

* * *

Kagome fell out of the computer chair she had been sitting in. She fell out of it, because she was laughing very hard, so hard tears were streaming down her face in rivers. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and started laughing harder. He was desperately trying to contain his laughter at their prank that they did. They did manage to make Sango and Miroku jealous, that was the point after all. Kagome "eeped" when she saw Sesshoumaru look at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. She quickly scrambled to stand up and to run, but she wasn't able to run, because Sesshoumaru had caught her and picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder. Kagome pounded her fists against his back, but of course since it's Sesshoumaru it didn't hurt. Sesshoumaru strode over to his bed and gently tossed Kagome onto it, and smirked…evilly, very evilly. Kagome gulped and attempted to escape, but alas, she couldn't, Sesshoumaru was just way too quick for her, damn.

Sesshoumaru crawled onto the bed and pinned Kagome under him, still smirking. Kagome gulped again, her eyes darting back in forth looking for an escape route, but there was none. Sesshoumaru lowered his head down and gave Kagome a quick kiss on her lips before sitting up right and pulled Kagome into his lap. Sesshoumaru rested his chin on the top of Kagome's head and sighed in content.

"Kagome, don't you think that Hojou and Kouga deserve to get theirs?"

"Yeah, they do. But I was taught that it's better to no do anything and just let them think we will retaliate."

Sesshoumaru sighed again, "Well, I would usually agree with you on that, but I truly think that they deserve something. Even if it is a minor something."

"Well, ok! Now we need ideas! Unless you have any?"

"Hmm, what about publicly embarrassing them? Or perhaps something else?"

"Ooh! I like the publicly embarrassing them! We could do some serious damage with that. Well first, don't you think we should get a bill board and use that? We could also use the internet."

"Kagome, I love how your mind works. Do you know how to super impose? If so, we can use that for it as well."

"I'm glad you brought it up! Yes, I know how to super impose. Tomorrow we'll do it though, because right now I'm too tired."

"Yes, since I was thinking ahead, I have a bill board reserved for us to use. But for now, lets get some sleep, ne?"

"Yeah," Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru sleepily before yawning, "lets, and then in the morning we can set to work on Operation: Publicly Embarrassing Hojou and Kouga!"

"I just love how you came up with a name for it in such short notice, now goodnight."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both crawled under the blankets and snuggled together, they shortly fell asleep.

* * *

With the rest of the Gang

* * *

Kikyou, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango all got off the computers. But for the latter two, they were very pissed off and unhappy, which InuYasha and Kikyou didn't really care. Sango sat on the couch in her living room glaring heatedly at Miroku, who was pretending to act innocent. But the truth was he was fuming over the conversation they all had in the chat room with those two people. Miroku had over heard Sango telling Kikyou that she would like to meet this Sensuke guy. Miroku glared at the poor remote control to the TV, it was innocent it didn't do anything, but that didn't stop Miroku from glaring at it while he fumed. Miroku noticed that Kikyou and InuYasha didn't seem to care about anything that was said in the conversation earlier. In fact, they seemed to be smiling and acting as if that sort of thing happened every day. Sango kept glaring at Miroku, still contemplating meeting that Sensuke guy, who sounded very hot!

Kikyou sat in an armchair to the right of the couch, InuYasha was just standing next to her. He had a large grin on his face and an occasionally chuckle would escape his lips that Kikyou just loved to kiss. Kikyou sighed with boredom, Kikyou being well…Kikyou couldn't stand silence like this, so she flipped on the TV to music videos, of course she received a glare for moving the remote. She didn't care and just stuck her tongue out at Miroku. InuYasha chuckled and stole Kikyou's armchair, smirking, kind of like Sesshoumaru, creepy. Kikyou playfully glared at him, but still didn't want to sit next to the fuming people known as Sango and Miroku. InuYasha within a blink of an eye had pulled Kikyou into his lap and just watched the music videos.

* * *

With Shippo and Rin

* * *

Rin and Shippo had eaten the whole container of ice cream, and they were hyper as hell. They didn't feel sick to their stomachs that must be amazing! Shippo literally bounced off the walls while Rin sat on her bed pretending to be Sesshoumaru, which really isn't hard if you think about it. The two after eating the thing of ice cream had played video games until their thumbs hurt. After that they switched to telling "deep dark secrets" that "nobody knew" which of course, at least one other person knew. The two looked at the time and saw that it was almost 6:30 in the morning. Rin grinned a really creepy, evil, plotting type of grin. Shippo looked at her and knew that she was plotting something, so he sat next to her waiting for her to talk.

"Shippo! I have a brilliant idea! You know how Sesshoumaru and Kagome are most likely sleeping right now? Well we should sneak into Sesshoumaru's room and get pictures of them sleeping!"

"Ya! I love that idea Rin! Oh and then we can post them on the internet for everyone to see!" Shippo grinned and did an evil "heh heh heh."

Rin bounded over to her dresser grabbed her digital camera and raced over to her bedroom door, sighing because she had to wait for Shippo. Shippo raced to the door and they quietly crept out and tiptoed towards Sesshoumaru's bedroom, well his and Kagome's. Rin ever so silently pushed Sesshoumaru's bedroom door open and tiptoed in, followed by a silent Shippo. Rin looked at the two as well as did Shippo they grin at each other silently. Rin grabbed the camera from a hidden pocket in her pajama's and proceeded to take pictures of Sesshoumaru and Kagome sleeping soundly snuggled up to each other. Rin quickly finished take the photos and quietly ran out of the room with Shippo in tow. As soon as they two were out of the room the raced back to Rin's room to upload the photos on her computer. Three minutes later all twenty photos were uploaded onto the internet and posted for everyone to see. The two smirked and laughed evilly, of course they were still slightly quiet because they didn't want to wake up the sleeping couple.

* * *

With Inutashio, who is away on a trip

* * *

Inutashio had just sat down at his computer, getting an alert from some website that Rin had signed him up for. He clicked on the alert immediately. If anyone walked into the room that Inutashio was in, they would think he was on some sort of drug or drugs. Fore he was on the floor laughing hysterically while saying aww. It truly didn't come out funny. The alert that he got was from Rin updating her photo gallery. It had twenty pictures of Kagome and Sesshoumaru sleeping soundly together. Inutashio smirked and e-mailed both Kagome and Sesshoumaru the pictures, cackling the whole time. Not only did he send them to those two, but to all his friends.

* * *

With Sesshoumaru and Kagome at 9:00am after they woke up

* * *

Kagome sat on a stool in the kitchen watching Sesshoumaru make breakfast for them. The two kids, Shippo and Rin were passed out and didn't seem to want to wake up, so Kagome just left them alone. Now what I didn't mention was that Sesshoumaru was wearing a cooking apron that said "Kiss the Cook." Kagome didn't have to be told twice, so as soon as he put the apron on, she kissed him, and for that Sesshoumaru was pleased. But Sesshoumaru was embarrassed because the apron wasn't white, or black or any color like that, it was in fact…pink. You're probably asking yourself, why is he wearing a pink apron?! Well, because InuYasha gave it to him as a gift. Anyways, Kagome sat there on the stool practically drooling at what Sesshoumaru was making. He was making chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, hash browns and English muffins, Kagome's favorite. Sesshoumaru smirked quietly to himself, clearly not having his mind on the task at hand, it was actually far away in a land uncharted and unknown to anyone but Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just stood there flipping the hash browns and pancakes when they needed to be and putting them on the plates. He was counting how long he and Kagome had been together, a small almost inaudible content sigh escaped his lips when he finally finished counting. The answer that he came up with was almost a year. But Sesshoumaru frowned soon afterwards, because he just realized that neither he nor Kagome had once said anything saying that they loved each other. His frowned deepened when he remembered the countless times he almost called her love, but he had always stopped himself telling himself that it was too early to say he loved her; even if it was indirectly. He poured more pancake batter onto the skillet and continued to think. Sesshoumaru bit his bottom lip unconsciously. Now that he thought about it, Kagome never seemed to show any sign about her loving him back. The other part of his brain recalled what she had yelled at Hojou before he was knocked unconscious and into a coma. Sure she said that she had loved him and still did, but it could've been for two reasons she said it. One, which seemed much more logical than the other was that he was imagining it, because he was practically unconscious. The second on, semi-logical was that she just said it to get Hojou to shut up. Sesshoumaru hoped it was the first reason. Then another part of his brain spoke up suggesting that perhaps Kagome really truly loved him. Breakfast was just about done, so Sesshoumaru pulled himself out of his own little world and turned toward the now drooling Kagome. He smiled warmly at her and set a plate of food in front of her. Before Sesshoumaru could sit down Kagome was already woofing down her breakfast at a fast pace. Sesshoumaru just shook his head and started woofing down his own breakfast.

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru while she stuffed a forkful of pancake into her mouth. Kagome was happy because of two reasons, one was she had the love of her life back, and the second one was today they would be getting revenge on Hojou and Kouga. She had already done all her of her part this morning when she woke up. Sesshoumaru did everything he had to do except put it on the bill board, which was to happen right after breakfast. What they were doing to publicly embarrass the two would be posted onto the internet at 12pm which would be at least 2 hours after it debuted. Kagome had gotten up at 7am since she couldn't sleep anymore and started on her portion of the plot. Since she was laughing every few seconds she eventually woke Sesshoumaru up with her laughter, who complained about the noise. When Sesshoumaru saw what she was doing, he couldn't help but laugh as well, not a chuckle but a full out laugh. He had only laughed like that a couple times and Kagome loved hearing him laughing, it was just a fetish of hers. She chuckled to herself out loud because of how weird that sounded.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome finished woofing down their breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher and headed up to the bedroom to do the finishing touches of their project. Within ten minutes the two had finished the last touches on it and had the kids fed, who had just woken up and shortly afterwards passed out on the couch. Sesshoumaru and Kagome left soon after making sure a servant would watch the two; they had a bill board to use, with revenge on Hojou and Kouga. Sesshoumaru and Kagome took a limo instead of driving themselves, they were just too lazy and wanted to be able to joke around without having to worry about traffic.

* * *

30 minutes after the bill board was used

* * *

It was now time to reveal the wonderfulness that was posted on the bill board. Kagome grinned evilly with anticipation whereas Sesshoumaru smirked widely, waiting for the unveiling of it. The large sheet that was covering the bill board was pulled off and the whole world, ok exaggeration but still a lot of people got to see the board in all its glory. Right after the sheet was taken off the internet posted it as well. Sesshoumaru stood there with Kagome who practically had tears in her eyes from her handiwork. There upon the bill board was something that would probably stick in everyone's mind forever, well at least for a long time. On it was a super imposed picture of Kouga and Hojou; of course no one could tell that it was super imposed. It wasn't just some ordinary picture. It had the two passionately kissing, shirt's missing and hair ruffled up. To the left of the two kissing were the words written in Sesshoumaru writing "Suck this" and a blown up picture of his middle finger. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were laughing, they just couldn't contain it. Every time Sesshoumaru tried to stop laughing, he would stop for a few seconds before starting to giggle then full out laugh. Yes, I said giggle, never thought that he would ever giggle, huh? Kagome wiped a tear of mirth from her eye and climbed back into the limo, Sesshoumaru following right after.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived back at the mansion to see two fully awake laughing children. Shippo and Rin were sitting on the couch watching TV, which had the camera focused on the bill board that was Kagome and Sesshoumaru's handiwork. Then it went to another camera that was attempting to interview Hojou and Kouga, who were furious as hell. Kagome just giggled, enjoying it.

"Mr. Kouga Wolf, how do you feel about your sexuality being publicly displayed?" one reporter asked.

"Mr. Hojou Saimyosho, how long have you and Mr. Kouga Wolf been secretly lovers?" another reporter asked.

"Will you all shuddup! Me and Hojou aren't lovers! Nor will we ever be!" Kouga, the ever violent…

"Yes, I must agree with Kouga on this. We aren't secretly lovers. It's a pure platonic friendship, that's all it will be." Kagome laughed and silently called him a loser.

Kagome sat back and watched the rest with a chuckling Sesshoumaru and two very hyperactive children who were giggling non-stop. Kagome jumped a foot in the air when the phone rang, obviously she wasn't surprised to see who it was calling and she answered the phone.

"Kagome Higurashi and Sesshoumaru West!" Kagome held the phone away from her ear cringing.

"Yes, Sango?" Kagome said into the phone cautiously.

"We, as in me, Kikyou, InuYasha, and Miroku know that it was you two that did the internet post and the bill board! Where did you learn such geniusness? That's Sesshoumaru's middling finger right?" asked a very hyperactive Sango.

"Yes, Sango, that is his middle finger and it was his idea for it all, not mine. Would you refrain from yelling so loud? Sesshoumaru could hear you, and he is all the way across the room."

"Oops, sorry had a moment lapse of control! We better let you two go so you can celebrate, if ya know what I mean." There was a click and Kagome heard the dial tone.

Kagome grumbled to herself about perverted friends and something about TPing Sango's house. Sesshoumaru sat down next to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. The two kids deciding that they had seen enough of the bill board raced to Rin's room to play more video games, or possibly sleep no one knew for sure.

"Kagome, lo-," Sesshoumaru stopped himself just in time before he said that word and started over. "Kagome, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Kagome caught the 'lo' but didn't know what he meant, "I would love to! When and how nice of a dress would you like me to wear?"

"Six and semi-formal. We will be celebrating!"

Kagome chuckled at how much Sesshoumaru sounded like a kid when he said that sentence. "Alright. Oh I better start getting ready now, considering its 4:30! I'll see ya at six?"

Kagome didn't even bother waiting for a response as she raced up to a room that she would've been staying in, if she hadn't been staying in Sesshoumaru's. She pulled in her curling iron and found a very pretty electric blue dress and set it on the bed. She then dug through a bag and pulled out all sorts of hair thing. After setting the things on the vanity she pulled out a pair of matching electric blue stilettos. Kagome did her hair, which took 50 minutes; it consisted of pinned up curls that looked like a bun. The she put on some make up which took 15 minutes. She then put on her dress and her shoes; she looked in the mirror and checked to make sure that she looked good enough. She walked down the stairs and was met with a very sexy looking Sesshoumaru. He was wearing a simple button down shirt with some nice slacks. They went outside and got into the limo and they were taken to a nice restaurant, which it seemed that Sesshoumaru had made reservations for them. The waiter led them to their table leaving behind two menus. Sesshoumaru pulled out a chair for Kagome to sit; afterwards he took his seat, which was across from her.

The dinner was going fine; Kagome was doing fine as well. She and Sesshoumaru talked about their triumph from earlier that day, and about how they got emails concerning the internet posting. From the look on Sesshoumaru's face you would think he was just fine and that nothing was bothering him, but that was a big misunderstanding. One of his hands kept going back to his pocket playing around with a small box that was in his pocket. My, my, did I just say _that?_ Of course I did!! To Kagome it appeared that Sesshoumaru was indeed paying attention to what she was saying, but in reality he wasn't. He was far too nervous and afraid of rejection to even pay the slightest attention. Kagome stopped talking briefly and noticed that Sesshoumaru appeared to be invisibly squirming, and had a small bead of sweat on his brow; all in all to Kagome he looked nervous. She frowned and cocked her head slightly taking it all in to see if she could figure out what was wrong with him. She knew he wasn't sick, because his face would be red, so something was bugging him.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome watched Sesshoumaru jump slightly in the air from being brought out of whatever reality he was in.

"Ahem, yes Kagome?" he still seemed nervous and slightly unsure.

"Is something wrong? You seem kind of out of it, and slightly unsure of yourself."

If anything Sesshoumaru got more nervous. "No," if he wasn't so dignified he probably would've pulled at his collar and said 'it's kind of hot in here don't you think?' "Nothing is wrong. Just that the restaurant seems slightly too hot for my tastes," He refrained from pulling at his collar.

"Oh, ok. If you say so," Kagome returned to eating her meal and taking a glance at Sesshoumaru every few minutes.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome a few times and every time he did his fear would spike in level. Tonight he was going to pop the question to Kagome. So it was only natural that he was afraid of being rejected and very nervous. Kagome looked calm and collected, oblivious to what Sesshoumaru's intentions were. Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's nervousness increase and finally had enough of it.

"Damnit Sesshoumaru! Tell me what is wrong!" yup; she was pissed, only at the fact that Sesshoumaru was hiding something big from her.

"Kagome, what makes you so sure that something is wrong?" in denial…and it isn't just a river in Egypt.

"Sesshoumaru, whatever it is you can tell me. I here for you, so you shouldn't be afraid to tell me something." Wow! She was pissed just a minute ago and now she is calm, talk about frequent mood swings.

"I can tell you anything?" his resolve is breaking!

"Yes, I don't like it when you are like this. It makes me worry about you."

"Very well."

He took a gulp and prepared for what was to come next, by the way his resolve broke. He went and stood to the side of Kagome and kneeled on one knee, he gulped again.

"Kagome Anne Higurashi, will you do me the honor of become both my mate and wife?" that's when both his nervousness and fear of rejection increased to maximum wattage.

* * *

A/n: Wow! That was a bloody long-arse chapter! The longest I've ever written I believe! That was uhh… 17 pages long and almost 6,000 words! Now if you so dearly want to see what Kagome's dress, shoes and hair looked like I have posted links in my profile for you! Now lets all cry. Or at least get our box of tissues ready, because after this chapter is the very last one! Now the idea for Kouga and Hojou being public embarrassed was Rathamaru's brother's idea. That's all for now! Until the next chapter Ja ne!


	34. LAST CHAPTER

A/n: Alas this is the last chapter, so get your box of tissues! So in this chapter, since it's the last one, I'm doing a humongous shout out! That means everyone who reviewed this fic, which will be at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also, Yamashiro is a restaurant in Hollywood, CA, so naturally I don't own it. The food looks awesome, but is expensive…. I don't own batman either…

* * *

With Inutashio

* * *

Inutashio was on his way home; well technically he was ten minutes away from his home. Suddenly some one called his cell phone; he quickly answered it seeing who it was. Usually when these two called something important was happening or going to happen, and it usually involved Sesshoumaru and or Kagome.

"This is Inutashio, speak to me."

"Obviously you know who this is. You need to go to **Yamashiro,** now. Say you are there to see someone and would like to search for them yourself. Do it!" "Got it." Inutashio quickly hung up and told the limo driver to go to Yamashiro quickly. The limo quickly pulled up and Inutashio quickly left it and went inside. He looked around and spotted the two people who had called him, so he made his way towards them, only to stop suddenly to see Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Inutashio went and hid somewhere that Sesshoumaru and Kagome couldn't see him at. The instant he was hidden he pulled out his digital camera and started snapping pictures of the two, they had looked so cute together like that. When Inutashio saw Sesshoumaru get out of his chair and kneel in front of Kagome, he pulled out another digital camera and handed it to one of the people who called him, and then he proceeded to video tape what was going on while the person snapped pictures of it. Inutashio just couldn't believe it; Sesshoumaru was finally proposing to Kagome, he was just so excited. The last time he had been this excited was when his wife had left him. Don't ask him why he was excited about that, but he just was.

* * *

With Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, and InuYasha  
at the mansion

* * *

Kikyou and InuYasha were sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV with Sango and Miroku. Miroku would keep glancing at Sango, and Sango noticing this would look at him, and he would look away. Kikyou nudged InuYasha and pointed out what was going on silently, InuYasha just rolled his eyes, and flipped through the channels in a bored manner. All of a sudden all four of them jumped a foot in the air from where they were sitting, because two _very_ hyper children decided they wanted to play _Batman and Robin_ or should I say _Batman and…Batman_. Kikyou and InuYasha looked at Rin and Shippo who both had on costumes, well sort of; naturally Kikyou had her digital camera on hand and started snapping pictures of the two children. Rin had one of Kagome's bras on her head and it was hooked under her chin, then she had a pair of Sesshoumaru's boxers loosely tied around her neck in a make-shift cape. Shippo had the exact same attire as Rin. The two went around attempting to fly, even though Batman really doesn't fly, Kikyou just shook her head and continued to snap pictures of Rin and Shippo for everyone else to see. "Come Batman, to the Sesshou-Cave!" Rin covered her face slightly with her make-shift cape and took off towards the stairs. "Aye, aye, Batman!" and well obviously Shippo followed Rin, covering his face slightly with the make-shift cape as well. Miroku and Sango looked at the two curiously; they had to stop their laughter, because InuYasha was on the floor holding his sides from laughing. What he was laughing at was when Rin had said "to the Sesshou-Cave." All four of them went back to watching TV once the two children were out of ear shot and obviously InuYasha had settled down. Miroku once again kept glancing at Sango every now and then, and she would look back and he would turn away. Finally after thirty more minutes of this, Sango just couldn't take it anymore. "Miroku, what the hell do you keep looking at me for?!" "Ah, Sango, I don't keep looking at you, you must be imagining things." "Houshi, you are lying. Why do you keep glancing at me?!" "Fine. It is really that important that you must know?" "Yes it is." Miroku went in front of Sango and kneeled as much as he could, "Sango Michelle Slayer, will you marry me?" Kikyou and InuYasha stared open mouth at Miroku, they just couldn't believe it, Miroku the lecherous Houshi was proposing. Sango just stared as well, yet she still had her voice, "M-m-Miroku, I-I-I would l-l-love to!" she lunged at him and hugged him tightly after he slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome

* * *

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, tears were in her eyes, never in a million and one years did she think he would propose to her! She could see he was nervous as hell, and in his eyes she could see fear, the simple fear of rejection. She too had experienced that years ago, but she knew he wasn't going to experience it, since, she obviously _wanted _to marry him big time, so she did exactly what both her heart and mind told her to. "Yes!" Sesshoumaru looked at her, unable to believe his ears. "What, was that, Kagome?" "I said yes. Yes I will marry you Sesshoumaru!" At the simple word of yes Sesshoumaru slipped the ring on Kagome's finger and hugged her fiercely, and then he uttered something he had been dying to say to her for a _very_ long time. "I love you, Kagome…" Kagome's eyes widened to the size of big dinner plates at the three small simple little words that came out of Sesshoumaru's mouth. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru…" The two were too busy hugging each other that they didn't notice that everyone around them were clapping and snapping pictures. They also didn't notice the three video cameras focused directly on them. One of the cameras belonged to Sesshoumaru scheming and traitorous father, another one belonged to the Jakotsu and Bankotsu, who were the ones that called Inutashio in the first place. The last video camera belonged to the local news station, so that meant that _everyone_ watching the news was watching Sesshoumaru's proposal. Everyone who was there witnessing this with their own two eyes, could've sworn they heard four _very_ loud voices shout "Bout damn time!" and then two small children voices shout, "YAY! We have a mommy _and_ a daddy!" Sesshoumaru pulled away from Kagome and looked around him, seeing everyone clapping and whistling, he just grinned when he saw Kagome blush and bury her face into the back of his shirt. He continued to grin throughout the whole thing; he was the happiest man, well demon alive. He had the prettiest demoness mate, and to him, this was paradise.

* * *

A/n: Thank you all that read this strange fic, and stayed reading it! Watch, when it finally sinks in that this is finished, you'll start crying, I know I will! I know it may have been rushed, but I had to get this finished before school ended for me, my teacher said so. Just note maybe at a later date I might come back and add more and such! Now it's time for the shout outs!

_**THANK YOU!**_

**alana124pyro**

**CobaltHeart**

**SilentWhisperWolf**

**Cold Kikyo**

**o0Dreamer0o**

**inuyasharox194**

**kayone kaso**

**x14xERIKAx14x**

**x0xkagomex0x**

**Scarlette Beauty**

**Amaya Mishugosha**

**Elvin BlueEyes**

**Dendra**

**XxcutiekatxX**

**YonderTiger**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**animegoddess9484 **

**Sesshoumaru's Fiend**

**NOMIFAIRY**

**Sesshyluv-er **

**fearthefluff **

**my big siss' lil' sis**

**xXblueskiesOgreengrassxX**

**Golden Vixen**

**luver-of-horses**

**kimoukai**

**tiny-flames**

**sesshoukunbelongstome**

**LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa**

**Wingless Arrow**

**dragracingqueen**

**Rin4321 **

**bunnies chasing me with knives**

**inulover06**

**Moto Moon**

**ka1080**

**falco skater**

**I'm stalking you**

**Dead-Phsyco **

**kanamesama121**

**sesshysgirl88**

**InaShioriInuyashazgurl**

**susan **

**Krazie-edge**

**miko-demokags**

**EarthToMe001**

**erika **

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

**Emron The Dragon King**

**Ice Diamond Inu Youkai Miko**

**Archangel's Requiem**

**crazyme28**

**Rathamaru**

**pray-for-the-end**

**angelthunder**

**WhiteWolf222**

**randomperson **

**SAQ78642**

**newlyinductedfangirl1982**

**K-chan817**

**chibi warrior**

**dark.kagome.demon**

**chibirin8**

**sexy miko**

**Guest **

**chino The ferret**

**UltimateDemonLover**

**Dnight**

**michelle gong**

**SesshomaruCrazy**

**Naraku'sgirl2**

* * *

I am currently working on two BRAND NEW stories. So fear not, there will still be fics coming from me! Whew, that took forever! But Ja ne everyone! 


End file.
